Prince Of The Underworld
by Twificgirl
Summary: He let her go to give her a chance of a normal life what happens when she comes back two years later with a little secret and a plan to get her man back?  AH Rated M BellaxEdward
1. Chapter 1

This little idea came into my head one day at work and I just had to put it down on paper I hope you like it. I plan on keeping this a short story but it may end up going on for longer than that becuase i have so many ideas :)

I will send out previews of Chapter one on Wednesday and Friday to anyone that reviews.

I'm hoping to update Sunday and then every two weeks from then on.

Check out my banner and POTU album on my profile.

Lastly I would like to send out a big thank you too SweetLovinCullen & TwiLucy-UK for helping me get this story up check their stories out too there awesome.

I do not own Twilight 

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Edward's Point Of View

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU, YOU PEICE OF SHIT!"

"Now calm down son and remember who you're talking to."

"WHO I'M TALKING TO? I'M TALKING TO A LYING WANKER WHO MADE ME BELIVE SHE WOULDN'T BE SAFE UNLESS I SENT HER AWAY BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT HER LIFE WOULD BE THREATENED TOO MUCH IF SHE STAYED! I COULD HAVE KEPT HER SAFE!"

"So you believe."

"NO I KNOW! HOW CAN YOU THINK YOU'RE STILL ON TOP? YOU'RE TIED TO A FUCKING CHAIR! I AM HEAD OF THIS FAMILY NOW AND YOU WILL PAY."

I could have kept her safe! This fucking ass told me that what I did was for the best. He was wrong and I'm going to show him how wrong. When I'm done with him he won't mess with me again anytime soon. I need to hit something. I need to hurt him the same way he hurt me.

"Calm yourself Edward."

"Daddy dearest will pay he's fucked up your life and my wedding day I think he needs to be punished'

"SHE FUCKED UP HIS LIFE AND YOUR WEDDING NOT ME!"

Without giving him time to blink I pound him with my fists."YOU WILL NOT TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!"' the blood rushing out of his nose makes me pound harder and harder I won't stop until this fucker pays and believe me he will.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter one as promised :) I hope you enjoy it.

Anyone that Reviews will get a preview of Chapter 2 on Wednesday.

A big thank you to my Beta Lucy and my pre reader Janine.

* * *

><p><span>Prince Of The Underworld Chapter One <span>

The Plan

Bella's Point Of View 

Two years ago, the love of my life let me go because he didn't want to hold me back from having a "normal" life. I was all set to stay in Chicago with him when he joined the family business. But the fact my life was put in danger more than once back then made him think I deserved better. Damn those Black brothers and Carlisle Cullen. I'm sure my boyfriend... no, Edward is more than that. He wasn't quite my fiancé but he should have been. If his father had just let me talk to him when I went back and not ran me out of the city everything would have been okay, I just know it.

See, me and Edward had a plan. If I didn't like life in Phoenix, I could come home after two years; two years because he knew if I didn't agree to a time frame, I'd never leave. He said there wouldn't be anyone else for him, just like there hasn't been anyone else for me and there hasn't been for either of us. I know this because Edward's sister and my best friend Alice has been keeping me updated via email. She's the only one in the Cullen family that knows about my little secret and she's the one that's given me all the information I need to get my man back.

Carlisle never liked me as a partner for his only son. He didn't think I was strong enough back then and made it clear to Edward on a daily basis. Not that my man listened to his bull shit. He loved me unconditionally and treated my like a princess. It wasn't until the Blacks kidnapped me in hope of taking over the city. As if that would happen! Big pack of mutts! With that, he made his decision to talk to me about leaving. He couldn't bear the thought of my life being in danger and if I stayed with him, there was a good chance. In his mind, I'd be dead within a year. The Blacks were getting too big for their boots and the Cullen's planned to take them down in a big way so Edward being Edward wanted to keep me safe and in his eyes, 'safe' wasn't with him.

Now I know what you're thinking... We could have gone long distance, right? We could have kept in contact via email and phone calls? That was my idea anyway but he fully believed that I hadn't experienced a "normal" relationship so I should go out and be free even though he wouldn't move on. He said he couldn't be with another woman again after being with me and it wouldn't be right to even try. This caused massive arguments between us because I didn't and don't want to move on from him EVER but he believed I couldn't make a proper decision until I'd lived life. So he wanted me to have a clean break like he never existed or some shit like that; as fucking if! Once you've been with Edward Cullen, he's hard to forget ... believe me!

So we made a plan and agreed on it. I knew this time apart wouldn't change a thing but I agreed to it to give him some piece of mind. So he knew I choose him over every alternative. Two years ago tomorrow, I left. I don't blame Edward for anything that happened. I blame his dumb ass father. He made it clear to me as I put my last suitcase in the trunk of the taxi that he was going to make a man out of his son now. I was going to be out of the way and that he would make sure Edward met a real woman. What he knows about me being a real woman, I don't know. Other than the time he walked in on myself and Edward fucking doggy style on his office desk; Edward's idea not mine. Hehe! He knows nothing about the woman that I am or that I was back then. Fucker just thought Edward needed a model type girl with no brains and big tits to cook him dinner.

Man, needs to get laid in my opinion. He's so sexually frustrated. He could put the pope to shame. He's not been with a woman since Edward's mom left him for the enemy... Yeah …. bitch got with a cop! Now this really pisses Edward off but I think it's as funny as fuck. I've never met the woman but I'd love to meet her and give her a pat on the back. Not many people stand up to Carlisle and most of the ones that do, end up dead so she did good to get away. And marrying a cop was just the icing on the cake in my eyes. The only way she could have done better is by getting with Billy Black. Now THAT would have been some massive fallout. The city of Chicago would have ended as we know it! There would have been bodies in the streets and fights to the death.

When I got to Phoenix, I didn't even get the chance to settle in before I realised something was off and when I mean off, I mean I was late. I was sitting in my apartment sobbing with a pharmacy bag in my hand not knowing whether taking the test. I wasn't sure whether the test being positive would be a good thing or a bad thing. It took me hours, sat on a cold floor to decide that if I was in fact having Edward's baby, that I would be keeping it without question. This would be a part of him and I'd never hurt anything that was a connection to him, EVER! Not even that son of a bitch father of his... well maybe I'd hurt him just a little; he deserves it. WANKER! Yes I may hate that man just a little but I have reason. After waiting for the longest three minutes of my life, I found out that I was in fact pregnant and my decision to go home was made. I know it wasn't quite two years, not even a couple of months but Edward would want this, he'd want his baby …. our baby. I still believe that now if he'd have been home that day instead of his father, we would have been together again for good and he would have loved us both unconditionally. What I got instead however was a threat to end mine and my baby's life ... Yeah, that day was fucking awesome.

_**Flashback **_

_"Ladies and gentleman, this is your Captain speaking. We will shortly be starting are decent into Chicago. Please fasten your seatbelts when the lights illuminate. Thank you for flying budget airlines." _

_Edward would have a fit if he knew I was flying budget and he'd be even more pissed if he knew his unborn child was having to put up with this shit. I mean, I'm not used to first class or anything but this takes the piss. I can't move without getting leered at by the fucker across next to me and the snooty shit the other side keeps looking down his nose at me. Yeah, keep it up buddy. My man would kick you into next week. Three and a half hours on this piece of shit tin bucket. I should have dipped into my allowance but then Edward would have known I was coming home. I want to be able to talk to him without anyone knowing I'm here then we could tell people together. _

_Landing is usually the worst part of any plane ride for me but today, it wasn't too bad. It didn't take me long to navigate through the airport because I knew it so well and before I knew it, the cab pulled up to the house, my home, Edward's home. Well he is my home so... After paying the cab driver, I took a deep breath and walked towards the front door. When it opened before I could knock I knew I'd been spotted. _

_"Isabella, what a surprise." Carlisle leered at me. He certainly didn't look too surprised to see me. Something here isn't right. "I wondered how long it would take after your little trip to the chemist for you to show up here to trap my son'.' What the fuck! How did he know. _

_"How do you know anything about that. I'm not here to trap anyone. I want to see Edward." The sinister smile that crept along his evil face made my knees want to buckle; no, I will not give in. This fucker will not break me. _

_"I know everything Isabella. You see, you know all my secrets. I couldn't leave you out in the big wide world by yourself when you could put me in jail so I had some friends follow you to phoenix." _

_"YOU FUCKER!" Before I knew what as happening, he grabbed my hair and dragged me into the house. I screamed for Edward, for Alice or Jasper but know one came. Emmett, where's Emmett!_

"_Now listen hear you little bitch. I will not let you ruin my son's life. He is the heir to my empire, the prince of the underworld if you will." There's that fucking sick smile again. "So you must understand that I will not let him know about any of this. You will get rid of that child." _

_"NO!" Without a thought, he slapped me across the face causing a scream to erupt from my throat. "Please no! Not my baby, it's all I have left of Edward." _

_"Then you need to make a choice. You leave here today and you never come back." No he can't do this. "If you or that bastard child come back into Chicago, I will know about it and I will kill you both." _

_"But this is Edward's baby too." _

_"He doesn't have to know that thing exists. Maybe I should just kill you both now." _

_"No! No, please I swear. I'll go. I'll leave." I have to protect this baby. I can't loose it, if it's the only part of Edward, I can have then I'll take it. _

_"You will leave as soon as possible and I will not hear from you again. Do you understand?" _

_"Yes, yes, I get it." He pulled his gun from his belt and held it up to my unborn baby. God no, please no, no, no, no!_

_"Don't test me Isabella because I always follow through with my threats." _

_"DAD! DAD, WHERE ARE YOU"? Edward. Before I had the chance to call for him, Carlisle had me pulled to him by the throat, keeping his gun pressed into my stomach; shit I can't breathe. Edward please help me. Feel me. I know you know I'm here, you always could tell when I entered a room._

_"I'm taking care of business, Edward. I need you to leave." No baby please. Don't go. A tear started trickling down my face. He can't leave, he's so close. _

_"You don't need my help?" He's getting closer. I can feel it. _

_"No. Leave." _

_"Okay. I guess I'll pop down to see Alice." God, I need air but I need Edward more. I'd die for him. Seconds later when the front door slammed closed, Carlisle released his hand from around my neck but his gun never left my skin. Gasping for air, he looked me directly in the eye._

_"Please, please let me go to him. Have a heart." _

_"I don't have a heart." _

_"You do. You love Edward, Alice and Rose. They're babies like this is mine." _

_"No Isabella, you're wrong. Your child wasn't conceived in wedlock so it is nothing but a bastard." _

_"He loves me." _

_"He'll get over it." _

_"Please." _

_"Stop begging. You have twenty-four hours to get out of my city. Don't come back, leave now. If you don't, you'll be dead. Same goes for seeing Edward. You approach him, it's bye bye Bella." _

_He pushed me away so I grabbed my bag and ran from the room as quickly as I could. I tripped over the rug before reaching the front door and had to pick myself up. Why do I let this man rule me like this. He isn't my father; yeah but he sure is a scary mother fucker. _

_When I finally hailed a cab, I got him to take me straight to the airport. It wasn't until I was deciding where to go that I remembered something Edward once gave me. I opened my wallet and pulled out the card. Esme Masen. He told me to go to her if something ever happened to him. He knew his dad would get rid of me if he had half the chance so he made a plan with one of his father's ex associates to keep me safe. Forks, Washington; where the hell is that? Making my way to the phone, I dialled the number with shaky hands. _

_"Esme Masen." _

_**End flashback**_

Not the welcome home I was expecting to say the least but something good happen to me that day and it that came from the phone call with the one and only Esme Masen.

After explaining to her what was happening as briefly as I could, she praised me for having the sense to use a pay phone and not my mobile as she was sure that dick head Cullen (her words not mine) would be tracing my calls. She told me to get rid of it and get on the first plane to Seattle. When I told her I couldn't use my account in case Carlisle had access to that too, she told me to go to a ticket vendor and call her again from there. I followed her instructions as carefully as I could and was soon sat in a first class seat to Washington. Esme was nothing like I expected. Edward had told me she was part of the English Mafia but left when she met a guy. Aro, I think his name was. He was head of a top crime organisation in Washington and that's how she became associated with Carlisle Cullen. But the woman standing before me didn't look anything like a Mafia wife. She was petite and stunningly beautiful. The journey back to her home was quiet apart from asking me about the baby. She didn't say much. It was when we got home that we really got down to business.

_**Flashback **_

_"Take a seat Bella. We have a lot to talk about." Looking around nervously, I decided I would sit down on the single recliner chair. I didn't want to be too close to a woman I hardly knew. Now I know Edward wouldn't have sent me to her if he didn't trust her but after what happened with Carlisle, I wasn't going to be sloppy again. I should have waited for Edward somewhere else like Alice's; I should have thought. Before I could stop them, tears were running down my cheeks. "Oh sweetheart. Don't cry. We're going to fix this. I think I need to tell you a little about me and why my nephew sent you to me." Did she just say nephew? _

_"Yes I did." Wait, I said that out loud shit._

_"Wow I didn't know that." _

_"Not many people do. Carlisle didn't know my step sister Elizabeth had any ties to the British Mafia. Come to think of it, neither did she until we met. We kept it our little secret so herself and her children had a way out if they needed it and that's what I am to you Bella"._

_"No, you don't understand. I need Edward. I need a way to get him back. Please, you have to help me. I can't give him up. I don't want a way out." _

_"Bella, do you understand that you'll be putting your life at risk? Not just yours but your baby's too?" _

_"Yes but I can't lose him. I can't live without him." I can't. As pathetic as it sounds, I just can't. _

_"Okay then. Well it's about time I told you some more about me and what I do. Let me just go fetch us some tea." As she left the room, I started to look around. Every surface was covered in pictures. Some looked like they were from her childhood, others were of Edward, his mother and sisters; well I assume it's his mother. I've never really got a good look at her before because the wanker wouldn't let his children have pictures of her up. He burnt all of them including their wedding album and the kids christening photos. That man is pure evil and that's exactly how he wants my Edward to be. I will not let that happen. Stroking my fingers across the face of the only man I'll ever love made me even more determined. I will beat this fucker and I will get my man back. _

_"I wont lose you baby. Please don't find someone else. It'd kill me." _

_"He won't. That boy loves you more than anything in the world. Your his soul mate." I jumped not realising that Esme had joined me back in the room. She placed a hand on my shoulder and whispered, "We will fix this," handing me a cup of tea. She went and sat opposite me. _

_"I hope so." _

_"No no dear girl. There's no hope about it. We just need to bide our time. That bastard will not know what's hit him."_

_"Yeah but he's evil. He put a gun to my unborn baby." Rubbing my hand along my stomach. I sighed hoping this woman is right. Hoping I can find a way back to my man. _

_"That man may be evil but believe me, you may have something growing inside you that will throw him off his thrown before he can blink." _

_"I... I don't understand." She smiled sweetly at me like a mother looking at her child and took a sip of tea before continuing. _

_"If that's a boy your carrying Bella, that makes him an heir to Carlisle's empire. His family will overthrow him for sending you packing and I doubt Edward will want him alive once he finds out what he's done." _

_"But it could be a girl. I mean it's a 50/50 chance." _

_"Then my dear, we have Alice and Rose." _

_"Alice and Rose?"_

_"Well Alice will be more discreet so we'll use her as our in. She can tell us everything we need to know." _

_"What... what if he meets someone else? I mean it's possible." _

_"You had a plan with Edward. Two years, is that correct?"_

_"How did you know about that?" _

_"He talks to me." She shrugged like it was no big deal. That's a fucking huge deal. _

_"And how do we know the girls won't rat us out?" _

_"Because those girls hate ever fibre of that man." _

_"They do?" I couldn't keep my voice from rising in shock. Those girls love their daddy. Yeah, they still call him daddy. They're adults for peat sake. That has always made me want to hurl. _

_"Yes those girls are looking for any excuse to overthrow that fucker and get Edward in charge." Shaking my head in disbelief, I opened and closed my mouth a few times not knowing what to say. "He's ruled that city for far too long but there's no way I'm letting the Blacks take it. It will stay Cullen territory if it kills me." With as much determination as I could muster, I opened my mouth to speak. _

_"What do we do?" _

_"This is where you have to learn some more about me." _

_"Okay I'm listening." _

_"I believe Edward has told you about some of my past but there are things he didn't divulge because he didn't want you to worry about meeting me." Taking a pause she looked at me with emotion in her eyes. "When I met Aro, my husband... well he was my husband until Carlisle thought he was getting too big for his boots and killed him." I felt myself gasp in shock and Esme shock her head._

_"Esme I'm so sorry." _

_"It was a long time ago sweet girl. No need to upset yourself... anyway I was living in London with my father, Marcus when Aro and I started dating. Before long, he asked my father for my hand. My father readily agreed, we got married quickly and I moved to the states with him It was here I got my education." _

_"Education?" _

_"Yes Bella, my Mafia education you might call it. Aro knew there was a chance he may not be around forever to protect me so he believed that I should know how to shoot a gun and defend myself. He taught me a lot and before long, I could shoot a gun as well as he could. He was ecstatic with my progress so for the first time in Mafia history, we became a partnership. It was kept on the down low but even the men in close proximity knew not to mess with me." She became thoughtful at that moment and a smile graced her lips. "Edward told you to come to me if anything ever happened to him but he also knew you'd call if there was any trouble which you have. It's time to get your education Bella. How I see it is, we have your two year time frame to work with." _

_'But the baby will be one by then. Edward will miss so much and what if Carlisle tells him, lies or... or he meets someone what are we going to do?" _

_"Bella, there are things you must learn. Things I must teach you before you go face to face with Carlisle again. Once you can protect yourself and your baby, you can go back. I know it's hard and I know you'll miss him but I can assure you he won't meet anyone else. You're it for him. I know that because Alice has told me. All he's done since you left is work and drink. He's not eating or going out. He won't spend time at home unless absolutely necessary. There's too many happy memories for him there. He's practically living with Alice and Jasper and he has told her he'll wait the two years and if you don't come back, he won't change a thing because there's no one but you." The tears that began earlier are back in full force now. My Edward is hurting so much._

_"I miss him so much Esme...I'll do anything..." _

_"You really have to stop upsetting yourself. It's not good for the baby." _

_"Sorry." _

_"Don't apologise, you have no need. For the next two years, I will train you to shoot and to defend yourself. You'll know more than you ever thought possible."_

_"How much can I learn pregnant though? It's not like I can learn to kick ass with a bump." _

_"Kicking ass isn't just about throwing punches Bella. It's about attitude and being confident and strong; that's what you need."_

_"Can I have contact with Edward? Can he know?" _

_"No Bella, I'm sorry. If he knows, you know he'll go in all guns blazing literally. We need this to be on our terms. You can have as much contact with Alice as you like. She has a computer and a phone hidden at her house that I sent her in a room. Her father doesn't know exists."_

_"How is that even possible?" _

_"It's in the closet sweet thing." This made me laugh, I couldn't help it._

_"Typical fucking Alice." _

_"That's my niece. Can you see now why she hired Jasper's family to re-do her house? That's why she threw that strop and the planning was all left to her but when we say Jasper's family, I mean mine." My eyes widened in shock; this woman is smart. _

_"See Bella, I play with the big boys and by the time I'm done, so will you." _

_"So what's the plan?" _

_"Well first of all we're booking you into the doctors. I'm sure there's some vitamins you need to be taking and some books you should be reading. Then I'm going to call Alice and explain everything to her." I'm sure my face paled a little when she said that because she got up and knelt on the floor at my feet. "It's fine. I won't make you relive it by telling her. Trust me Bella." _

_"I do trust you, I really do." _

_"Good. I'm just going to call the doctors then we have to call Alice." I watched as Esme moved delicately to the phone. You really wouldn't know she's a killing machine. She's so elegant and womanly. You can tell she comes from money. Her house is fucking huge for one person. It's set back in the forest and no one could get in without her knowing about it. She has camera's all over the outside. She pointed at them on the way in. She said she doesn't have anyone around; just a shit hot security system. She has a mouth like a sailor too; my kind of woman. I can faintly hear her on the phone sounds like she's flirting a little with the good doctor. Once I heard her say goodbye, I walked towards the kitchen. _

_"Esme, do you mind if I'm not in ear shot when you're on the phone to Alice. Until she wants to talk to me, I just don't think I can take all of... well you know." _

_"Sure, sure. Go up stairs. Your room is the second on the left. Make yourself at home, shower if you like. I'll keep Alice busy until you're done." Walking up the stairs the landing seemed to go on forever and my feet started to drag. _

_"Mommy's tired baby." Rubbing my belly, I finally found my room; this is nice not as nice as my room at home...home …. Edward. Shit two years; come on Bella. I was two years before, you can still do it now. _

_**End Of Flashback **_

I can still remember that phone call with Alice as if it were yesterday. She went from fuming to plain angry to crying because she was going to be an aunt. Then she told me that she loved me and that Edward was missing me like crazy but I had to do exactly what Esme said. When I asked her about the possibility of Edward moving on, she scoffed at me in a very unladylike way and told me to get with it because that man wasn't made for anyone but me, which is true. Esme taught me a lot in those first few months and now, I can shoot a target as well as she can. She's really proud. She's like the mother I never had. She looked after me too. I missed Edward every day and begged her more than once to take me home. She always comforted me but never backed down. She told me Edward would die to protect me and that would happen if we didn't do things properly. I don't know why I'm thinking about my mom right now; maybe the enormity of the day is catching up with me.

This plane ride is taking forever. Looking down at my baby, everything falls back into place. I still remember the scan that let me know the sex. It was like a dream seeing the little face on the screen. Both myself and Esme cried and when I told Alice, she threw a fit. I'm sure I had twenty packages from UPS the week after and then many more in the weeks after that. Esme held my hand through the birth and reassured me every time I screamed for Edward. She told me it wouldn't be long and that we only had a little while to go. I'm not sure if she meant the birth or until I got my reason for living back. The doctors told me I had a healthy baby and as soon as looked into the face of Edward's mini me, I knew I'd be able to get through the coming months. Each day after I was deemed fit enough to work out, Esme set me up on a workout plan. I got taught all kinds of self defence and I felt stronger and more confident.

Alice kept me updated with everything from Edward's life. It sounded like he was doing enough to survive but not living. As the months past, Rose was let in on everything. She planned her wedding date to be exactly two years after I left. Apparently Edward flipped but only in front of Alice he told her Rose was rubbing his nose in what he didn't have. But Alice assured him everything would work out. Apparently she winked at him and he seemed to be happier after like he knew something was big was coming... yeah I'm coming to crash the wedding.

See, we had to let the groom and Jasper in on my turn up and hopefully not to kill Carlisle plan. If Edward didn't do the job before I got the chance that is. I'm sure when he sees his baby, he'll know just by looking at him who he is. Little Masen is his daddy's double and just as cute to boot with bronze unruly hair and his crooked smile. He charms everyone, his Meme especially. Alice wants to let Edward know just before the vows but Rose doesn't think he'll be able to keep his hands to himself so the idea is I walk in with Esme as they say I do. Yep, we've thought this through and I'm ready for anything Carlisle can and will throw at me. We heard through the grapevine that the Blacks have started up again recently so the last person Carlisle will be thinking about is me.

The last two years has brought me today. I currently have my baby in my arms. Esme sat next to me and I'm flying back to Chicago for the first time since I was kicked out but this time, I'm ready to complete my family and kick some father in law ass if I have too. I will not fail.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading let me know what you think :D next update in two weeks.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is Chapeter 2 I'm so proud of this fic so far!**

**Anyone that reviews will get a preview of chapter three this time next week :) **

**I don't own twilight but this plot is all mine ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prince Of The Underworld<strong>

**Chapter 2 The Wedding**

**Bella's Point Of View**

''Are you ready for this Bella?'' Esme squeezed my hand; she had asked me this question a million times since Masen was born and my answer was always the same.

''I'm so ready. I just want to see him Esme. I miss him so much but I'm worried he'll hate me some how for keeping his son from him.'' I'm doing the right thing. He had missed one year that Mase won't even remember when he's older. I did this to keep both of them safe; he had to understand that. Throwing my head back against the headrest, I let out a deep sigh.

''Bella Swan, stop with the internal monologue. He'll understand. Alice will do her part. She's ready for this. She's going to keep Carlisle under control why we say our piece. Are you still sure you want to take Mase with you?'' I nodded my head furiously. I looked into the face of my best friend, my mother; well she may as well be.

''He has to be with me. You know that. In this world, the heir means so much. The family won't let him hurt us.'' He will not touch my son. I have protection. I can and will protect myself. ''I just wish I could see Edward alone first.''

''You know that's not possible sweet thing. If he disappears at any time today, Carlisle might catch on and you need as many witnesses as possible to vouch for you both. Everyone in that church will see by looking at that boy who his daddy is and if anyone questions it they're fucking stupid.''

''Mama.'' Looking down into my boy's green eyes, I could see his daddy staring back at me. I wish I could have explained before turning his world upside down but I couldn't. Rose had made sure I'd get to have my say at the end of the wedding. God help me. I hoped I don't get stage fright.

''Hey beautiful boy. We're going to see your daddy so I need you to be on your best behaviour.''

''He always is, aren't you my little man.'' As Esme started to coo over my son, the captain came over the loud speaker to announce our decent into Chicago. My nerves started to bubble from the bottom of my stomach; crap I felt sick. ''Don't be nervous sweets. We're doing this together and I'm getting some pay back. I can't wait to come out from behind the paster. I plan on making pappy poop himself.'' Esme had a staring role in today's proceedings and she couldn't wait to see Carlisle's face when she turned up. He won't know what's has hit him.

We had to get a cab from the airport to the church. Rose chose to get married at twilight so we were going to be hanging around until Alice gave us the signal. I was most nervous about being left on my own when Esme leaves for her spot. I knew she couldn't be with me all the time because we would be a sitting target but I was still shitting myself. Carlisle might not be the only one pooping in his pants. As the plane taxied to the terminal, I started to grab my luggage. We didn't bring too much with us; just a couple of carry on bags with enough clothes for a few days. Esme has things in transit for us because what ever happens today, we were staying. Alice assured me we'd work it out but there was always that small seed of doubt. Walking through the terminal brought back memories of that day not too long ago when I thought I'd have my family back together. Esme's took my hand in hers as I carried Masen; he kept me above water.

''What are you thinking about?''

''The day I came back and the fact I thought I'd get Edward back.''

''Stop thinking about the bad. Tell me about a good memory to do with this airport.'' My face instantly blushed as I remembered leaving for my first holiday with Edward. ''Ah it's like that is it?''

''Meme.''

''That's right little man. I'm your Meme.'' Esme's phone started to ring as we made our way to the exit. I wrapped Masen up as much as he'd let me and snuggled him close. ''Hey Alice, hows the bride?... That's good is she still okay?... Excellent were just looking to get a taxi we'll be there soon... Okay I'll let Bella know bye Ali bye.''

''Well, what did she say?''

''She said everything's going to plan and that she's been dropping hint after hint to Edward and his mood seems to have lifted drastically to what it has been for the last... well for a long time.'' Luckily as we exited the airport, a line of cabs were available so we jumped in the first one and headed towards the church.

''Ma ma ma ma.''

''That's one cute kid you have there.'' The taxi driver remarked from his spot at the wheel of the cab.

''Thank you.'' I quickly turned Masen around towards me and peppered his face in kisses so the driver didn't think I was being rude. I just didn't like the fact he could recognise his resemblance to Edward and tip someone off. Okay, I'm being overly paranoid. I needed to calm the fuck down.

''Breathe Bella.'' Esme engaged the driver in a light conversation whilst I watched as places with fond memories past me by. The restaurant where myself and Edward went on our first date and the spot on the pavement where we shared our first kiss as a couple. The traffic light that Alice drove into when she started to tell me about the next trend in Prada when we skipped school to hit a sale. Yeah, Carlisle was pissed when she smashed her Volvo up. Naughty Ali! And then there was the sex shop that Rose took us to when I started dating Edward. She brought me my first vibrator for my birthday that year. I'm not sure that I've blushed so much in years. She was one sexy bitch and I doubt that had changed. The hardest part of the journey by far was passing the house that I left so hastily last time. I was here. I hope that place could become a home again. I needed to face it and defeat it.

''Hey little man. This is where your daddy lives. It's nice huh. We'll get to see him soon. I just hope he missed me like I missed him.'' Whispering my worries to my baby in the back of a cab probably wasn't the best idea but it relaxed me a little. ''I just know he's going to love you so much little man. He's going to make up for the time he's missed. Not that it's anyone's fault especially not his but... I just want you to know momma loves you more than anything else in the whole wide world.''

''Nearly there now sweet. It'll be over soon.'' Esme clutching both me and Mase close then started to hum his favourite lullaby. He soon turned his attention to her instead of looking out the window and the rest of the journey past in a bit of a blur. The cab stopped outside the church. There were conveniently no cameras but the one used by the official photographer allowed; you know, just incase Carlisle decided to pull his gun which is more than likely. All of the people knew this is a Cullen wedding so the use of a firearm wouldn't be a surprise to any of them and Rose kept it as intimate as possible.

''Esme, be careful in there. You know what he's capable of. You've seen it.'' If I lose any of my family today, it will destroy me. I couldn't even think about losing Edward, not again.

''Ah we've talked about this. I'm going to be fine. Alice and Rose as well as the boys have protection. I can't wait to see where they've hidden their guns in their dresses. My niece does have some rather inventive ideas.'' She winked at me then which made me blush. Anyone would think I'm a fucking virgin; well it has been two years, I may as well be. Maybe Edward will break me in again sometime soon. ''Take your mind out of the gutter Swan.''

''How do you always know what I'm thinking?''

''Your blush gives you away every time.''

''We're here ladies.'' The cab driver turned to give us a grin. I'm sure he was after a tip; creepy fucker.

''Thank you kind Sir. How much do we owe you?'' Esme sorted out payment and we arranged ourselves. I followed Esme around the back of the church which was mostly under cover to keep us from being seen and we entered through a side door. Alice had made sure the room would be open for us so we could await Jasper's text. Esme locked us in and we began our preparations. As I took in my surroundings, I noticed that it was exactly how the plans said it would be. One door lead to the back of the church and one took you to a corridor that led to the very front of the church. This was it. I quickly placed Masen on the floor and sorted myself out. I double checked the gun Alice left. I needed to make sure it was loaded and safe, which it was. Thank you Alice! We couldn't bring our own guns because of security being tight at the airport so Alice shopped and got the same guns we were used to which was a godsend. I liked my gun; it was the perfect weight and a pretty colour; yeah, I'm still a girl when it comes down to it, even if I'm a trained hard ass. Esme's phone vibrating brought us both back to the present. She quickly read the message and smiled at me.

''It's time.'' Handing me the phone for my queue, she kissed both me and Masen and left us to do her part in tonight's entertainment. Well it was going to entertain the guests if nothing else. I moved as close to my exit as I could and waited for what seemed like an eternity until the phone finally buzzed.

Esme was in position. Them saying 'I do' was my signal.

Typical, more waiting. Then finally another buzz followed.

Go slowly Bella, stay hidden. It's time.

I quietly opened the door and walked towards the isle. Masen was perched firmly on the hip that didn't house my gun. No one had noticed me yet and as soon as the first gasp left a member of the congregation, I knew it was go time.

''Well well well, Carlisle Cullen, old friend.'' Esme' was in the zone; I hadn't even got to the isle yet. I was going to let her have her fun before I made myself known. I quickly glance at Masen who was happy enough, sucking his dummy and glancing around.

''Esme, what a surprise!'' His voice sent shivers down my spine and mental flash backs of his gun to my unborn baby flashed before my eyes. ''I always knew you'd come for revenge. I just didn't realise you'd be so stupid to hold a gun to my head in front of all these people who are friends of mine and have protection of their own. Each of them would take you down.''

''Well daddy, that's not true.'' Alice was speaking now and another gasp was heard. Someone's whipped out her little friend and not the one attached to Jasper; why is my mind in the gutter now. I reached the last pillar. There was no other hiding place after this so I stayed and listened to what was going on not to far from me.

''Alice? Rose? What are you doing?'' Carlisle's voice never showed any sign of nerves.

''I think you should let Aunt Esme speak and if anyone in here even thinks about pulling a gun on this fine woman, I will personally make sure you pay. I have people all over this church who will take you down. Carry on Esme.''

''What do you want? What are you doing here?''

''Ah ah ah daddy. You were told to let Aunt Esme speak.'' Rose tutted and Esme cleared her throat.

''What am I doing here now... that's an interesting question. A question that I'm sure one of your family members is going to be shocked to know the answer to.''

''I have no secrets from my family.'' I gritted my teeth together so as not to scream at the fucker. I leaned in and breathed in Masen's scent; the only thing that could keep me calm at a time like this.

''Really? Well let me take you back in time. Almost two years ago to be exact. A young woman came to your door looking for your son who wasn't in conveniently at the time. You see, you had this young woman followed because she knew one to many secrets about you when she left Chicago to start over. Any of this ringing any bells?''

''No.''

''Really? Well then, let me carry on then. We're just getting to the interesting part.'' Yeah, fucking scary as shit part. ''See your heavies followed this woman into a chemist and saw her buying something you knew would bring her home so you tracked her passport and when you knew she was on a flight, you made sure you had an empty house. When she arrived scared and wanting the only man that would make it any better, you attacked her.'' A gun clicking stopped Esme mid speech, ''Edward, please trust me and let me finish. Then you can blow his fucking brains out for all I care.'' She said it in such a breezy manner that I was almost taken back but this was what she knew and this was what she was good at. She's on a roll.

''Where is she? What did you do?'' His voice made my knees buckle and I had to grab hold of the column for support.

''She's lying.''

''Edward, do you want me to go on?'' I assume he nodded because she took a breath and began to speak again.

''Once you pulled her into the house by her hair, you proceeded to threaten her and when she stood up to you, you held a gun to her unborn baby and told her to leave.'' Edward gasping stopped Esme a second but she carried on soon after. ''But your little scare tactic nearly got foiled when your son came home. Before Bella could call out though, you strangled her until you sent him away, because she wouldn't abort your grandchild. You told her to leave and never come back. You told her if she did, you'd kill both her and the baby. Now Bella did leave but she remembered something that Edward gave to her a card with my name and number. Now why did you give her that Edward?'' There was a long pause before he spoke.

''I wanted her to be safe if anything ever happened to me and I knew you'd look after her.''

''And why is that?''

''Because I know I can trust you.''

''See now pappy, that's where your son is smarter than you because Bella called me that day and told me what happened so I got her on the first flight to me and kept her out of harms way. She had nightmares for months because of that day but like you told her then, you don't have a heart and that certainly hasn't changed. You were and still are happy to keep your boy from his son?''

''This is bullshit! She's a compulsive lair. She was never good enough for this family, for my son! That's why I got rid of her.'' That's it! This son of a bitch is going down.

''Well you didn't do a very good job.'' The whole audience in the church turned to face me and Alice squealed before turning her attention back to the job in hand. I found the only pair of eyes that I wanted to see and stopped still he looked rugged and tired but he was still my Edward. His eyes had lost some of their sparkle but their still alive. He kept looking from me to Masen and back again. His mouth was slightly agape. When he kept eye contact for more than a second, I mouthed 'I'm sorry' to him. When he mouthed back, 'I love you', I couldn't keep my emotions in check and tears streamed down my cheeks. I gave him a small smile before turning my attention back to the man that nearly ruined my life.

''Well isn't that touching. You still have him wrapped around your little finger. I told you not to bring your bastard child back here.''

''What the fuck did you just call him? That's your grandson! Would you have called my child a bastard if I wasn't married when it was conceived or Alice's?''

''That's irrelevant, it didn't happen.''

''You sent her away with my baby.'' Edward stalked towards his father but Emmett stopped him before he could get to close.

''Not in front of the baby dude. He'll get nightmares. Hey Belllaaa, looking hot as usual.'' I fucking love Emmett McCarthy; always the clown. He waved enthusiastically at me before turning back to Edward. ''That's definitely your kid dude, even down to the mad hair. He's cuter though.''

''Emmett!''

''Sorry Rosie.'' Masen started to fidget in my arms and he started to fuss because he wanted to get down; not today sunshine. Not until your old enough to run like the wind.

''Shh baby shh.'' I put his dummy back in but he just spit in out and started fussing some more.

''Masen.'' Esme called from upfront. He turned to her and his frown turned into a cheeky smile. ''There's my happy boy.''

''Meme.'' He held his hands out to her and a chorus of sighs went around the women in the room.

''Get Mommy to bring you a little closer. You don't like being left out of all the fun, do you?''

''Esme, I don't want them hurt.'' Edward moved towards her with his gun still draw in the direction of his father.

''Oh shush Edward, you're here. No one would dare.'' Esme looked me dead in the eye and gave me her 'no nonsense, do as your fucking told Swan' look so I moved a little closer to them but kept Masen as far away from Carlisle as possible. ''Sending away the woman carrying a Cullen heir? That's against the oath you took isn't it? Or did I just get that part wrong?''

''You know nothing you crazy bitch.'' Esme swiftly hit him around the head with her gun as soon as Edward saw what she was doing, he stepped forward to protect us. Still not close enough to touch. Move yourself Bella.

''I know a lot more than you think. See, I've been planning this little get together for a while but I knew we couldn't do it too soon because Bella wasn't mentally strong enough. Now though, she's a hell of a woman.''

''She always has been.'' Looking into Edward's eyes, I could see a million emotions flying around; the most apparent was love and anger, followed by shock.

''Awe Eddie's getting mushy.''

''Emmett!''

''Sorry.''

''Why did I let my daughter marry this clown?''

''You didn't let me do anything you fuck! I choose.''

''Why have you turned against me? What has she told you?''

''Nothing we didn't already know. Until what happened with Bella, we always knew you were a cold hearted shit. That showed when mom left.''

''Don't talk about her! She left you.''

''No, she left you. You didn't give us a choice, just like you didn't give Edward, Bella or Masen a choice.''

''Masen, stupid name.''

''Stop insulting my son.'' I think my heart just stopped. Edward was angry. It was coming off him in waves but he called Masen his son; his son! ''The only reason I haven't blown your head off is because there are ladies and children present and we're in church. I'll leave that until we get home I think.''

''You can't be serious?''

''I'm deadly serious. Emmett, Jasper, take him out back with Garrett and Riley. You know the drill... Basement.'' He nodded then and they left, dragging Carlisle behind them.

''Ladies and gentleman. I give you the head of the Cullen Family, the rightful head even if I do say so myself.'' Esme smiled proudly at Edward and followed the boys as they took Carlisle away. Making sure the job was done properly as always.

''Sorry about that.'' Rose spoke up, ''The reception will be taking place as planned. Please, feel free to make you way there.'' No one really moved from the seats around me. ''Now people! Daddy's paid for a free bar!'' That got people moving, always does. Edward stood at the alter and let the full force of his eyes loose on me. His anger lessening little by little. He slowly put his gun away but made no move towards us; he just waited.

''It's okay Edward, everything is going to be okay.'' Alice patted his arm. ''Go to her already. You've waited long enough.'' He nodded and slowly started his journey towards us.

'''Mama.'' Masen patted my chest so I looked down at him and smiled which he returned with his own gummy toothed counterpart.

''How old?''

''He was born on New Years 2009.''

''You came back.'' It wasn't a question but I nodded anyway. ''I wanted you to come back from the moment you left. I've been lost without you.''

''I'm so sorry, Edward.'' He quickened his pace at this statement and met me in my position half way up the isle. He put his sleeve up to my face and stroked away a tear that I hadn't realised had fallen. Masen started to shuffle in my arms and looked up at him. ''Please don't send us away. I couldn't bear it.''

''I'm not sending you away, either of you. You're both stuck with me now, for better or worse. None of this is your fault. You did the right thing. He won't hurt you again, I promise.''

''Always protecting me.''

''Yeah and this time, I'm not letting you out of my sight.'' Edward looked back down to Masen again and started shuffling his feet back and forth.

''Hey Mase? That's your daddy.'' Masen looked up at me and turned his crocked grin on full force. ''It's daddy baby.''

''Shit, I'm a dad fuck and I'm fucking swearing in front of him. I have no idea how to be a father. I didn't have a very good one to learn from. Shit, I can't fuck this up.'' He threw his hands over his face and carried on pacing. I had no idea what he did that Mase found entertaining but he started to giggle. Edward looked up as Mase started to shuffle his body towards him. He held out his arms and opened and closed his hands; he wants Edward, he doesn't usually like people he doesn't know.

''Ta... ta.''

''I think he wants you.''

''Me? But Bella, I don't know how to hold him.''

''That's irrelevant, do you want to?''

''Up up.'' Mase wasn't giving up; stubborn little shit.

'Well yeah.'' I turned Mase around in my arms to make it as easier for him to take him.

''Just put him against you and hold him under his bum to support him a little because he's a fidget.'' Edward awkwardly took him and placed him against his chest. With a little shuffling, he got him in a comfortable position and then he stared down at him like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Father meeting son; shit. Mase started to clap to himself happy with his new perch in the crook of Edward's arm. Alice's squeal echoed around the church and Mase quickly buried his head into Edward's chest.

''Fuck Ali, you scared him!'' Edward quickly glanced at me for instruction looking like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car. I just nodded and smiled, giving him a much encouragement as I could without taking over. He rubbed his free hand up Masen's back trying to comfort him and started saying something quietly in his ear.

''Sorry but you're so cute!''

''I second that.'' Esme walked up to us with a glint in her eye. She was up too something or she had already done something.

''Bella, I'm so glad you're finally here.'' Alice grabbed me and hugged me hard. You wouldn't believe the little pixie was so strong but she was crunching my bones right now.

''Hey bitches, don't forget about me.''

''God Rose, you look like a million dollars. I didn't really notice before because of... well you know everything.''

''Thank you Bella. I feel like a princess. I'm so glad we have you back but I'm even happier that he has you back.''

''I'm happy that I'm finally back. It's been a long road.'' Both Rose and Alice quickly turned their attention to my son and he got all bashful and hid his face from them. Little flirt knew exactly what he was doing. He'll have them wrapped around his little finger before bed time. Edward's phone started to ring but he ignored it and handed it off to Esme, still carefully watching his son interact with his aunts. This man has amazing control over his temper. He was going to kill his father not too long ago and probably still will but now, you wouldn't know anything had happened.

''We should go.'' Edward paled at Esme's words.

''You can't leave. I thought you were staying. I can't watch you leave again.'' My beautiful, silly man.

''Don't panic dear boy. When I said we, I meant all of us.'' Esme shook her head and touched Edward's cheek tenderly.

''I'm not leaving again. I told you that we're yours.''

''Thank God.'' Tightening his grip on Masen, he closed the gap between us and took my

hand, igniting the electric current that I've missed so much in my veins. ''I missed you so much, you have no idea.''

''I think I do.'' Moving his forehead against mine, his breath on my face, he slowly inched his lips to mine. ''What are you waiting for? Kiss me.'' Yeah, I'm impatient. I wanted what I'd thought about for two years and I wanted it yesterday. He gently put his lips to mine taking his time before he swept his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance and I granted it without thinking about our audience or our location. Jeez, I'd missed that more than I'd thought. His lips fitted so perfectly with mine. The only thing stopping me from pouncing on him right now was the fact my son was in his arms.

''Mama, kiss.'' Only my son could interrupt a moment like this. Opening my eyes, I felt Edward's smile against my lips. ''Kiissss.''

''You want a kiss, baby boy?''

''Ya.'' Crouching down to his level, I teased him a little before peppering kisses all over his face. ''Yuck.'' Yep that's my boy wiping the kisses off and giggling all over the place; too cute.

''You all going to the big house?'' Rose looked at Alice and Edward for confirmation. What's the big house? I couldn't remember any house but the brownstone in the city.

''Yeah I think that's a good idea. Esme, tell the boys about the change of venue please. They think we're going to the brownstone. The garage out back should be a good enough venue for my plans for the old man.''

''Okay, consider it done.''

''Hang on, what's the big house? And why don't I know anything about it? Why can't we go back to the brownstone and be done with it? I've always wanted to use the stuff in that basement.'' Edward turned to me a mischievous smirk played on his lips before he started speaking.

''Really, well that's interesting.. and the big house as it's so aptly named is the house where we lived until my mother left. It always felt huge to us as kids. My father never sold it because it was a wedding present from his father and frankly, he would have kicked his ass if he did so he did the next best thing. He sold everything out of it and left it empty for all these years, not even bothering to think about it. And you've never heard of it because we didn't realise it was still in our possession until a few months back when he offered it to Rose and Emmett as a gift. They politely turned it down so I offered to take it off his hands after a certain pixie practically forced me. She stole the keys and has not let me back there yet. This is okay right, Ali?''

''Yep the fridge is stocked and Masen's room is all ready. I'm so excited for you both to see this. I just had a feeling everything would work out.'' Fuck me, the pixie is unbelievable.

''That's why you took the keys?'' He didn't sound mad, just shocked.

''Yep. Don't worry, Jazzy did the security too and if you think the basement was good, wait till you see what Emmett put in the garage.'' With a wink at me, Alice skipped off.

''She's something else, I mean you might not want us living in your house.''

''Our house Bella. It's ours, if you want it to be that is.''

''Of course. I just thought you might sometime to adjust.'' I'd had nine months and I still wasn't ready.

''What better way to adjust than getting thrown in at the deep end. We'll adjust together. I love you and we made him. This is how it should have been from day one.'' Is it going to be that easy to fall back into what we had before though. I mean two years is a long time. Do I still love him? Of course! Did I want today to end this way... Hell fucking yes! Why exactly am I worrying? Shut the fuck up brain! I think my heart has control over this one. Shit, we might have sex. I should say make love but all really want tonight is for him to fuck me hard and claim me back as his.

''Okay then. Let's go. I need to get the little man down soon so now is as good a time as any.''

''Great. I'll call the car.''

''Already done it brother and I just fastened Masen's seat into the back. You're all set.''

''I owe you pixie.''

''A yellow Porche would do the trick if you're offering.'' With a wink, Alice led us towards the exit to the car park.

''Are you ready to go home Bella?''

''I'm already home. I'm with you.''


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilght this story is my baby though ;0) **

**As always any one that reviews will get a little preview next Sunday the next chapter is all beta'd and ready to go thanks to Lucy :) I can't wait to post it!**

**Enjoy! Look out for the Lime **

* * *

><p><strong>Prince Of The Underworld<strong>

**Chapter Three**

**Bella's Point Of View**

Taking Masen from Edward to put him in the car proved to be more of a challenge than I first thought. He started throwing a tantrum which caused us to nearly drop him; I thought we agreed best behaviour kid. He never usually did this. He'd always been good tempered. Maybe he knew in his subconscious that Edward was special. Kids seemed to have a sixth sense about that stuff, don't they. Well, that's what I read in one of the many parenting books Esme had brought me.

''Easy little man. You're mommy just wants to put you in your car seat.''

''No!'' Okay so Masen's vocabulary was limited but 'no' seemed to be his favourite word. He thought it was funny most of the time. Like when I called him to me and he would say no and he would then run away on his podgy little legs until I caught him. Not today though. Today he was being stubborn. I didn't know where he gets it from... okay, okay it's from me. I couldn't help it he had to inherit something of mine. it just had to be one of my pain in the ass traits.

''But you need to go in the car here.'' Pulling his keys out of his pocket, he showed them to Masen who looked at the shiny key chain and the small flash light that he started shining on the car. How was he so good with him already? I knew we had tough times ahead but they were like two peas in a pod already.

As soon as Masen was fully occupied, I try to take him again and this time he came happily, not letting go of the keys. He started to shake them causing a small jangly noise which he started giggling at as Edward opened car door for me.

''Thank you. It's hard to do this when you only have one pair of hands.''

''You're welcome. I just need to make a quick phone call then we can leave.''

''Okay.''

So Alice brought the car seat of car seats. That woman must have spent a fortune on this! I've only seen them on the internet. I'm sure they came with a built in massager or something.

''Good evening Miss Swan. It's lovely to have you back.'' Turning to the front of the car, I saw the face of a man I didn't think I'd see again and a smile lit up my face.

''Oh my god Chief!'' His chuckle filled the air as he stepped out of the car. I quickly checked to make sure Masen was in his chair properly and then I bounced around to him. This man kept me safe on more than one occasion and looked after me like a father would his daughter. He was always ready with advice and a shoulder to cry on when things got too much.

''There's my girl. He wasn't the only one that missed ya, you know.'' He nodded towards Edward who had come back from his phone call flanked by Esme.

''It's good to see you healthy pops.''

''I'm as healthy as a horse. I'm a real man. I can outrun and out shoot your fella there.''

''Keep wishing gramps.'' Edward playfully slapped him on the shoulder. ''We'll see who shoots better at the range this week. You've only beaten me once.''

''Now, now boys. Me and Esme could wipe the floor with both of you. Now, I have a hungry baby who needs to be fed, bathed and put down. Do you think we could get to this big house sometime today?''

I turned away and walked to the other side of the car to get in listening to them both scoff at my statement. Esme followed me around and got in the car next to me and Edward took the front seat next to Charlie who is still muttering under his breath about not being beaten by a woman, let alone one as clumsy as me. Yeah, so I tripped whilst running from one of the black mutts and he had to pick me up and fling me over his shoulder; it happened one time, the guy needs to let it go.

''Sorry Mr... I don't believe we've been introduced.'' Esme looked at me with a coy smile on her face. Ooo she's going to take him down.

''The name's Charles mam, but you can call me Chief, everybody else around here does.''

''Well Chief, as you seem to think you're good with a gun, care to place a wager?'' Edward who had turned around to face us during their little exchange was now looking at the Chief with an eyebrow raised and the corner of his lips turned up into a slight smile. This is going to be good.

''Well mam, I wouldn't want to take your cash but the Chief never turns down a wager.''

''You may just regret that Chief. You have no idea what my aunt is capable of.''

''We'll see.'' Edward shook his head and glanced from me to Masen before mouthing 'uh oh' to me.

''Yes we will.'' Esme winked at me and tossed her hair around her shoulders before putting head back against seat and closing her eyes. ''I never loose.''

I don't know whether the Chief didn't hear her or just choose to ignore her but he didn't reply to that comment. The car went silent apart from Masen playing with Edward's keys. I turned my body towards him and moved a small piece of his hair from his face. He held out the keys to me and shook them around.

''Are you playing with Daddy's keys? They're cool aren't they!'' Looking through the different things he was holding, I could see that Edward still has the keyring Alice got him made for his birthday attached to the bundle. It's a picture of the both of us at a family wedding, just after we first met. We were looking into each others eyes and smiling like fools; that was a great day. Glancing up at him, I saw him still watching us. I mouth 'I love you' and flipped the keyring between my fingers. Watching him mouth 'I love you' back made me feel like I did at the very beginning and I didn't think that will ever change.

''Um boss, we may have a slight problem.''

''What is it?'' His whole body was tense now and he was looking around the car to see if he can see what Chief was talking about. Esme was doing the same and I'd started to finger my gun that was still in my waistband, just in case. I needed to defend my family.

''I think the mutts have their pups following us. That black Volkswagen Rabbit has been tailing us for about ten minutes. I thought I'd give them the benefit of the doubt. It may have been coincidence but I just got a glimpse of the two little shits and I'm sure there part of the pack.'' Edward pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial.

''Emmett, we have pups tailing us. Where are Riley and Garrett... okay, I need you to have them meet us down by the docks. I'm going to get Chief to led them there. I want them dealt with but I will not have Masen and Bella in danger.'' He listened for a second then smiled and hung up.

''What's going on? Why are these fuckers following us? Can't I just shoot their tyres out. I have a silencer on my gun, no one would know.'' Edward turned to me in shock. ''What?''

''Nothing. I just keep forgetting you've had an Esme education, that's all.''

''You think you could shoot their tyres out whilst there car is moving?'' The chief asked whilst trying not to laugh.

''She doesn't think she can. She knows she can. I'd put money on her being able to get both tyres.'' Esme nodded at me before turning back to the men in the front of the car.

''A thousand bucks says she misses one. Two shots is all she gets.''

''You're on Chief.'' No pressure then. Thanks Esme. I should have kept my big mouth shut.

''Wait wait, Bella, you don't have to do this.''

''I know that Edward. I want to. They're stalking my family remember and I won't have any of my family messed with or hurt.'' Slipping my seat belt off, I turned around in my seat and climbed over it into the trunk. I quickly unclipped the window and lined up my target slipping the safety on my gun off. Little fuckers, they couldn't be more than eighteen; looks like they need to learn a lesson.

I took out the first tyre quickly and moved onto the second. That took a little longer. I had to wait to get my aim dead on but when I did they started to loose control. I even took out a third tyre when they sped off the road. My work here was done. Slipping the safety back onto my gun, I shut the window and climbed back into my seat.

''Well I'll be damned! Bella Swan can shoot a gun!'' The Chief laughed from the front seat. Edward just looked at me with a shit eating grin on his face and Esme winked at me like it was no big deal.

''I believe you owe this lovely lady some cash Chief.''

''I do little Bell, I do.''

''I'll just let Riley know where to pick the little shits up.'' Edward quickly typed out a text and then turned back to us. ''I can't wait to see what else you can do. That was hot Bella.'' I could feel my blush from the tips of my ears to the tips of my toes; he thinks I'm hot! Well he had always thought that but that's irrelevant, he thought I was hot now.

''She can do much more than that Edward. I taught her well. She'll make a great partner to you.''

''She always has been a great partner. She can just shoot a gun now and shoot well. You could give a lot of my men and myself a good competition in the range. I think you're going to loose more money to them Chief.''

''Nah not happening.''

''Are we okay now? There's no one else I have to take out is there? I'm in the mood now.''

''Sorry to disappoint you little Bell. Everything looks good for now and we're coming off at the next exit. We're nearly at the house.''

''Good, I think the little man is going to be asleep soon.'' Esme pointed at Masen who had let the keys he was playing with go limp in his hands, his eyes were fluttering shut and his mouth agape. Looks like I'll be up late with him tonight. He'll wake up for food soon and then he won't want to go back down until he has to.

''He's worn out. He's had a long and exciting day.'' Leaning forward, I quickly place a peck on his cheek and put his dummy in his mouth. I tried to slide the keys out of his grip but he' was not letting them go. As soon as he started to fuss, I backed off and left him alone. I just hoped the keys to the house weren't on there or we were never getting in.

''I hope you're not wanting these keys back any time soon, he seems pretty attached to them.''

''He's good. I'm not looking at going to far away from either of you anyway. We'll just have to teach him to open doors.'' Edward laughed and turned his attention to the landscape passing the windows. ''We only have a little way to go now. What do you think of the neighbourhood?''

''It's nice, really nice. Must have been a cool place to grow up.''

''What I can remember of it was yeah. Hopefully Masen will like it.''

''Wait, are you planning on us living out here full time?''

''Yeah why don't you want to? I mean, we can move somewhere else if you don't like this house or we could renovate or I'll buy some land and we can build somewhere. That's a good idea actually, maybe we should look in to that.'' Great, I caused a great Edward Cullen to ramble. He was cute when he did it but it got annoying when he doubted himself so much. He was so strong in his line of work but there's a little boy buried in there that worries about everything.

''Edward, slow down. It's fine. I'm sure this house will be great. I just never saw you living outside the city, that's all.''

''Well it's not much of a commute and I like being out of the way. It's easier to switch off out here in the quiet.''

''You need to stop worrying so much. I'm back now. You're not loosing me again. I'd live in a cardboard box if it meant I could stay with you. This is us now okay?''

''I'm sorry Bella, for everything. I should never have sent you away. I always knew something was off that day I came home. I could feel your presence in the house. When I came in, I just put it down to missing you so much so I left. When he told me to, I just thought he was entertaining a lady friend or something.'' That thought made a cold shiver run down my spine. Any woman that got close to that man was used, abused and thrown in the garbage.

''You weren't to know. You can't punish yourself for anything that happened back then. You always acted in my best interest. You even let me go when you didn't want to because you wanted me to have a chance at a life away from the mob but I learnt something when I was with Esme. I wasn't born to be normal and boring. I was born to be with you and live in this world. This isn't just your world any more, it's ours.''

''Thank you for forgiving me.''

''There's nothing to forgive, not now, there never was. There's only one person that needs to be punished so you need to stop punishing yourself.''

''He will be punished.'' Mob boss Edward was back now, the anger in his eyes was evident. That anger had brought many a man to their knees. He was so amazing to people until they cross him then he was like a lion ripping his prey to shreds without a second thought and god help anyone that messed with his family. They had slow, painful deaths. He always protected me from that part of his life but small things crept through. I saw his bloodied, battered hands and heard some of the conversations that were held in the brownstone that I shouldn't have. This business was ruthless but it's what he did, it's what we do now. No one messed with the Cullens. We own this city and that won't be changing whilst we had anything to do with it.

''You won't be hurt by him again. I won't allow it and he certainly won't be getting his hands on you, maybe I should..'' He stopped then lost in thought.

''Hold that thought boss. We're here.'' Looking out the window as we pulled in to a semi circle drive, I took in the house for the first time. It was fucking amazing. It was white with blue shutters around the windows, the front door was flanked by pillars and the gardens were well groomed.

''This place is amazing.'' Esme opened her door and climbed out and I followed slowly, still taking everything in. ''Wow!''

''I'll grab Masen. Bella, you take your time.''

''Thanks Esme.'' Edward walked up to me and took my hand. ''Why the fuck did he make you all live in the brownstone when you had this?''

''I take it you like it? I just hope Alice has done a good job with the inside.''

''Edward, this is Alice you're talking about. My niece knows how to decorate a house, it's in her blood.'' My little man had his head on Esme's shoulder. He was completely out of it bless him.

''Do you want me to take him Esme?''

''No, let his daddy take him up to bed.'' She handed Masen to Edward and he walked towards the front door just as Jasper opened it to let us all in. He quickly walked away giving us time to take everything in on our own.

''I have no idea which room is even his. Alice will need to give us both the grand tour.''

''It's okay, we'll find it. We can probably just put him down on the sofa for now. We'll have to wake him up for food soon.''

''Okay, I have some business I need to attend to which may take a while. I'll get you both settled first though.''

''I want to come with you.'' The pain that crossed Edward's face at my request made me cringe. He stopped in the entrance hall and pleaded me with his eyes not to press the subject.

''I don't think that's a very good idea Bella. It's going to be messy.''

''I just want to make him pay.'' The whiny sound that comes from my mouth surprised me. I didn't usually sound like that; I never whine.

''I know baby. I just don't want you to see me like that. I'm a monster Bella.''

''No, no you're not a monster. You protect your family, don't ever think that.'' Grabbing his face in my hands being careful not to jolt Masen, I kiss him. ''Please don't believe that.''

''I just.. you can have your time with him once I'm done if you still want too but I'll be there with you, okay?''

''Okay thank you.''

''Come, let's put this little man down.'' As we walked into the den, Alice's influence became apparent. Not only was it lovely but it was child friendly too. She had even set a travel cot up. She had thought of everything. She must have known Edward would be okay with the introduction of Masen into his life. How she knew I'd never know but I'm glad she did. ''Um do I just lay him down in that thing?''

''Just let me pull the cover back.'' Now all I need is Quackers. ''I just need to go and grab his bag. If he wakes up without his bear, he'll freak.''

''Would you help me first. I don't want to hurt him.'' Silly man.

''Just support his head and bum, you'll be fine.'' He lowered him down slowly with more care than I've seen him use with anyone but me.

''I thought you might need Quackers.'' Esme came into the room, a small smile dancing on her lips.

''Thank you, I was just coming for him.'' Taking the bear and placing it under the covers, I quickly place a kiss on my baby's head. ''Sleep well special boy.'' I'm going to give that man shit for putting a gun to him before he was able to protect himself. How could anyone threaten an unborn baby?

''Sorry to interrupt Edward but we have work to do.'' I turned to see Jasper stood behind me. How that man moved so quietly was beyond me.

''What? No hello Jazzy?'' Little shit best not be ignoring me.

''Sorry little miss Bella. It's great to see you kid.'' Wrapping his arms around me, he gave me a quick squeeze. ''You did good, that's one great little boy. Alice is always playing the videos you sent.'' Placing a kiss on my forehead, he shuffled on his feet before turning back to Edward.

''You couldn't have given us a little longer. Fuck Jasper.''

''This is important. We have to show him who's boss. He's going to think you're bluffing.'' Moving dangerously close to him, Edward got right in his face. This doesn't look good. Questioning Edward was a bad move on Jasper's part, he should know him better than this by now.

''Don't forget who you're talking to. I won't have you disrespecting me in my home.'' Visibly gulping, Jasper stepped back holding his hands out in front of him in a sign of peace. '''Just remember I don't care who you're married to. You work for me. You have the lifestyle you do because of us, don't forget that.''

''I'm sorry boss. I just want to punish him for everything he's done. He hurt this family, especially my wife.''

"You think I don't know that? At least you've had Alice with you. For the last two years, I had to live without my Bella.'' Hanging his head, Jasper didn't respond this time, he just nodded gently. ''Who is with him?''

''Peter and Emmett. Alistair went with Riley to pick up the mutts. They're taking them to the docks. I'll deal with them later unless you want to do it?'' I'd like to deal with them little runts, stalking my family like prey. Pfft ... they'd only try that once.

''No, no I'll leave them in your capable hands. I don't want to get mutt blood on my shoes unless it's Black himself. I'd like some time with him.''

''We're working on it, believe me.''

''I'd like to kick that dick head into shape. Has he learnt any manners in the last two years?'' That ass was one of the reasons Edward sent me away.

''Unfortunately not and don't worry, if I get anywhere near him you can taunt him as much as you like.'' YES!

''I look forward too it.''

"Jeez, Bella! Chief said you had game, I didn't believe him until now.''

''Little Bell can kick ass now... Talking off kicking ass, when can I get my hands on your daddy. I've been waiting years for a chance at beating that bloke.'' Chief stood in the door way, stuffing his face full of chips, looking very at home.

''Don't speak with your mouth open man.'' Esme chastised him and he dipped his head. ''I need to teach you boys some manners. Obviously Carlisle never did.''

''Chief, are you blushing?'' He was. He was blushing. Oooo, someone has a crush.

''No I am not.'' He so is! Silly old man. ''I don't blush.'' Suddenly his phone became very interesting. ''Oh boss I forgot. Heidi and Tanya did that job this morning. Everything went to plan.'' Heidi and Tanya. Now there's a power couple. I'm glad they're still together. They're a forced to be reckoned with and insanely loyal; I liked them a lot.

''Good. Can you all give us a moment please. I would like to talk to Bella before we deal with business.'' He gestured towards the door.

''We'll meet you out back, come on Chief.'' Jasper left flanked by Chief and Esme who was muttering under her breath about his clothes; she really got it in for him.

Ignoring our departing family, Edward walked towards me and took my face in his hands, placing a kiss on my forehead then both my cheeks. Then my eye lids before finally settling on my lips. He started kissing me slowly, passionately but I wanted more. Running my hands down his back, I grab his ass and push myself against his cock which starts to harden beneath my touch.

''I want you so much Bella.''

''Then take me, I need you.'' Lowering his hands down to the back of my knees, he lifted me so my legs were wrapped around him. He walked us towards the sofa at the far side of the room and lowered me down. I undid his slacks and slip my hand into the top of his boxers.

''Fuck Bella...Shit.''

''I missed this, I missed us.'' Slipping his hands under my tank top, he pulled down the cups of my bra and started to tease my breasts. ''That feels good baby...God.''

"You're mine Bella, only mine.''

''Yours.'' Taking him in my hand, I started to move up and down his shaft slowly, doing some teasing of my own as he kissed down my neck towards where his hands were working at my breasts.

''Fuck me.''

''Yes please.'' I growled, nipping at his bottom lip. Increasing my speed made him more eager. He moved one of his hands down to the top of my jeans and unclasps them, slipping his God like fingers into the top of my panties whilst thrusting into my hand.

''Can you be quiet Bella? We can't wake the baby.'' Running his fingers across my slit excited a quiet moan from my lips. The wetness between my legs increased with each pass of his fingers, leaving my panties soaked.

''Stop teasing me.''

''Tell me what you want.''

''I want you to fuck me with your fingers.'' That's all the invitation he needed because he slammed to fingers into me and started pumping in and out quickly with a much force as he could. The air around us filled with quiet moans and I bit down on his shoulder to stop myself calling out. Shit I'm close.

''I'm close Bella. Please come with me.'' Pinching down on my numb, he brought on my release and he followed coming into my hand in three hot spurts soon after.

''Isabella Swan, I love you.''

''I love you too.''

''Edward, I need to talk to you about your staff.'' Esme barged into the room and stomped over to us. ''SHIT! I'm sorry, I'll come back.'' Exiting the room as quickly as she entered it, she closed the door quietly behind her leaving us alone again.

''At least she didn't come in a few minutes earlier. She would have got a show then. You don't think we disturbed Masen do you? I should have thought before I attacked you like that.''

''Edward, he's all the way over there and we were quiet. He's fine, he's a really deep sleeper. He gets that from his daddy.'' Running my hand down his cheek, he sighed into it.

''I know I have a lot to make up for and a lot to learn about being a father but I want to do it. I think Alice has been preparing me for this in her own way for the last year or so. She always told me you'd come back. She made me believe that we'd have a family someday. That's why I took this place. I want my family to live here. Letting you go was the hardest and worst thing I've ever done. I won't be making that mistake again. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you.''

''It's over. We're back together. You have nothing to make up for. This is something that had to happen. I'm stronger now and I'm ready to face this life with you and I fully believe I'll be able to kick ass in my position next to you, no one will break us up again.''

''I want to know everything that's happened in the last two years. I want to know everything about Masen and I want to make love to you until the sun comes up.'' Twiddling a strand of hair around his finger, he stared longingly into my eyes.

''We have the rest of our lives to love each other.''

''Edward, get off Bella and come beat up your daddy.'' Emmett's bombing voice carried in from the hallway making Edward groan.

''I'm really sorry. I have to leave to deal with this but if I don't go soon, they might start without me. You know what Emmett is like. I'm sure Masen has more patience.'' Lifting himself off me and straightening himself out, he leaned into kiss me one more time.

''It's okay, I understand. Come get me when you're ready for me. I just want to have my say before you do what ever it is that you need to do.''

''Please stay here until someone comes for you okay? I don't want you in there until I know I can control myself.''

''I have to make Masen some food. I'll keep myself busy doing that. When will Alice and Rose get here?''

''They had to show their faces at the reception. How they're going to explain the missing groom I don't know. They should be by later tonight or tomorrow morning.''

''EDWARD!'' The door flung open and Emmett strutted in.

''Emmett I swear to God if you wake that baby, I'm going to put a cap in your ass!'' Jumping up, I stalked over to Mase to check he was still sleeping soundly.

''Sorry.''

''You're just lucky he's still asleep.'' I love this man but he has less brain cells than a fish at times.

''Emmett, we need to get something clear before we leave this room. When you're in this house and my son is asleep, you will be quiet, do you understand?''

''Yes boss.''

''If there's a next time, I'll let her put a cap in your ass.''

''Baby Bell wouldn't do that to me.''

''If you wake the baby up before he's ready I will. Don't test me. He can be a grouchy shit when he's woken up before he's ready.''

''Yeah Edward's like that, ain't ya little bro.''

''If you want to leave here with your ass intact, I suggest we leave now.''

''Okay, laters Bella.''

''In a bit Em.''

''He's okay right?'' Edward looked over at Masen.

''He's fine, go! this could take a while so the sooner you go, the sooner you get to come back.''

''Okay. When you come out, bring your gun, just in case.''

''I will.'' With one last kiss and a quick check of Masen, he left us to take care of the man that could have ended us both.

So as not to sit and worry, I flipped on the baby monitors and clipped one to my belt so I could explore a little. After walking through the entrance hall and opening a few doors, I reached the kitchen where I found Esme sat at the breakfast bar, flicking through a magazine.

''This kitchen is ... WOW!''

''Oh you made me jump. Listen Bella, I'm sorry about before. I should have knocked before I barged in. I knew you two wanted some time, I should have respected that. It's just the Chief really grinds on my nerves. I want to kick his ass and buy him a new wardrobe, actually all the men here could use a make over. I'll have to consult Alice.''

What where did all that come from? ''It's fine Esme. We just got a little carried away. We should have been more careful. Are you okay, you seem a little wired.''

''I'm fine really. What do you think of the house?'' Hmm, what's up with her.

''I love it, it's very Edward. I can't wait to hear about his memories of this place."

''I'm sure he has a lot to share. You've changed you know. Already I can tell you're happier and more comfortable; it's the same with him.''

''He makes me feel safe and like I'm home. I love him so much.'' Quickly wiping away the tears that have fallen down my cheek, I smiled at Esme, truly happy for the first time since I'd left.

''We're going to have a good life here. I like it already, I'm ready for some action.''

''Really?'' With a wink and as much innuendo as I can manage, I nudged Esme's side.

''Oh please, I'm too old for that!''

''You're never too old for some lovin.''

''It's been too long Bella.''

''When you meet someone and it feels right, it'll happen.''

''Maybe.'' After a short pause, she continued. ''Are you sure you want to go out there? It might be messy.''

''Yeah I'm sure. I want to scare him as much as he scared me if that's possible.'' A throat clearing at the back door alerted us to Jasper's entry into the house.

''Sorry to interrupt, Bella. Edward said you can come out if you still want to. He told me to warn you that there's a lot of blood and mess. It's fine if you've changed your mind. I can tell him that if you like.''

''No I want to. Esme, are you okay to watch out for Masen for a while?''

''Of course. Do what you have to do. Let me take the monitor off you, that way I'll hear him if he stirs."

''Thank you.'' Pulling my gun out to check it over, I made sure the safety was firmly on before putting it back into my belt and walking towards the back door. It's time to show Carlisle just who he messed with. I might not have been strong enough to take him on back then but I am now. He won't intimidate me again. ''Right, I'm ready. Lets go.''


	5. Chapter 5

Hey my lovlies early update this week I have a very busy weekend ahead and I didn't want to keep you waiting so here it is!

I'll still be updating two weeks from Sunday with previews for anyone that reviews next weekend :) the next chapter is with my lovely Beta already so were good to go for that one :D

There is violence in this chapter!

Enjoy my lovely POTU readers can't wait to hear what you all think

* * *

><p><strong>Prince Of The Underworld<strong>

**Chapter 4 Love And Revenge**

Bella's Point Of View

As the garage came into view, Jasper turned to look at me. Squaring my shoulders, I nodded at him to show I was still okay. Even if words were escaping me right now, I wasn't backing down. This was my time to right the wrongs that man put me through. It's karma and I was in control of it for the first time in my life. Nothing will stop me walking through those doors.

''You know you have nothing to prove right? You can walk away from this, back to your son and let us deal with it. He's said some harsh things Bella. We've already had to pull Edward off him once. Carlisle is beat up so much you probably won't even recognise him.'' This was nothing more than I expected. I kind of thought he'd try to weasel his way out of it.

''I'm not doing this to prove a point Jazz. I'm doing this because he threatened to end mine and my baby's life without giving his son a second thought. I have no doubt that Edward would have tried to follow me if he did kill me and he'd have probably taken down the whole family in the process. Leaving for two years would be nothing if one of us lost the other and that nearly happened. I have no idea why he chose to spare us that day. Maybe he knew the uproar it would cause and how Edward would have reacted because someone would have told him I have no doubt.''

''You're right Bella. You're a smart girl and I know you'll be good for this family. Let him look after you though. Don't try and be the hero. That man loves you, let him protect you. I know you can shoot and protect yourself but he sees this as his job. He's had to live this life without you, let him do it right this time. We all missed you, you know.''

''I missed you all to but no one more than him. He was in my every thought and my every breath, I don't know how I did it now.''

''You're strong that's how you did it. You're stronger than you know even after Esme giving you all this extra confidence.'' I didn't realise we'd come to a stop at the door to the garage until Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder. ''You ready?''

''Yep let's do it.'' Opening the door for me, he ushers me in but stayed close. The room was dimly lit and I could hear faint voices just ahead. I could barely make out Carlisle's frame tied to a chair in the far corner of the room. Edward was in his face talking to him and Emmett and the Chief were flanking him, guns drawn.

''Edward.'' Jasper called out to alert him to our presence. He turned slowly and approached us with caution. His face was eerily calm, like a mask. He was probably trying not to scare me. I searched his face for any sign of hurt but I found nothing as he got closer. I could see that his hands were badly beaten up. Taking them in mine, I pressed gentle kisses to his knuckles.

''Are you still okay with this?''

''Yeah I am.''

''Okay.'' Leading me forward, he kept me close.

''Well if it isn't the little bitch that caused this fucking mess.'' Before I could retaliate, Edward was in front of him pounding his fists into his face.

''Don't you fucking dare speak to her like that.'' Not letting up his fists, he carried on hitting different parts of his body.

''Edward, stop. I don't want him dead .. yet.'' The tone of my voice shocked me. It was strong, demanding and confident. ''We'll get to that part later. He should suffer first.''

''What do you have in mind princess?'' He hadn't called me that in forever and it made me smile. As he leans down to kiss me, Carlisle scoffed at us but that just earned him a slap round the head from Emmett.

''When I get out of this, I'm going to kick the shit out of you, you big bag of shit.''

''QUIET! You will only speak when you spoken to.'' Stroking his hand down my face, Edward stepped back from me, giving me the floor.

''I want you to suffer like I have for the last two years. I want you to pay for keeping Edward and Masen apart so be prepared. This won't be quick. It may take weeks, months even.''

''You haven't got the balls.'' Drawing my gun, I quickly turn the safety off and shot twice, narrowly missing each of his feet purposely. He flinched waiting for the pain but nothing came and his face soon relaxes. Emmett and the Chief were standing with their mouths wide open in shock glancing at Edward. I could see he had a small sinister smile on his face; he's proud.

''Believe me, I have the balls. I only miss when I want to miss. I could take out your pinky toe if I wanted to.''

''You wish.'' Pulling my gun up again, I shot at his foot and this time, I didn't miss.

''AHHH! YOU FUCKING BITCH! I SWEAR I WILL END YOU AS SOON AS MY SON SEE'S SENSE.''

''Jasper, can't you gag him or something. I'm sick of hearing his voice.''

''Yes mam.'' Looking back over to Edward, I made sure I wasn't over stepping my boundaries. He smiled at me then winked.

''This is your show Princess. I feel like I should take notes.''

'' I wanna know if she hit the pinky.'' Emmett stage whispered from across the room.

''I'd put money on it.'' So the Chief's on my side now, that's good to know.

''Nah, there's no way.''

''A thousand bucks says she did.'''

''You're on. Edward, do you mind?''

''Ask Bella. This is her show now.'' Looking eagerly at me, Emmett pouted his lips and gave me his version of puppy dog eyes.

''As you wish. Just keep it covered, I get squeamish.'' Moving behind me and snaking his hands around my body, Edward breathed heavily into my ear.

''You're making me really hot right now princess.'' Pulling me back onto him, I could feel his rock hard cock against my ass. It took all my will power not to moan out at the sensation. ''You really are sexy as fuck right now.''

''FUCK ME, SHE GOT IT!'' Turning my attention back to what's happening across the room, I saw Emmett's shoulders sag as he realised he'd lost the bet.

''Never bet against my aim.''

''Make sure you pay up, loser.'' The Chief patted him on the back and moved back to his spot behind the chair.

''Rosie's going to fucking kill me.'' Hanging his head and slapping Carlisle one more time for kicks, he turned around and smiled at us. "No telling Rosie, what she doesn't know won't hurt her.''

''Our lips are sealed."

''I hope you only mean one set Bella. Eddie boy will be upset if not.''

''I'm really tempted to put that cap in his ass now.'' Turning around and wrapping my arm's around Edward's neck, I pulled him down to my level so I could whisper in his ear. ''My lips are only open for you.'' A low groan escaped his lips as his phone started to ring.

''What.'' After a pause, he looked down at me and winked, ''Bring her in the back way though. I do not want her in my house. I think she should see this, don't hurt her... thank you Tanya.''

''What's going on?''

''Nothing to worry about Princess. We're just going to have another visitor. Turn around, you might want to see his face for this.'' Quickly doing as he asked, intrigued by what was coming, I look into Carlisle's eyes and waited for Edward to begin.

"See, daddy dearest here has been sleeping with the enemy, literally.'' Carlisle stated to grunt through his gag when he processed what Edward said. He looked genuinely worried, his loud groans were making him sound like a broken man. I think we have our weakness. Who could he have been sleeping with? Emily? Leah? ''You know Jacob's wife, Vanessa don't you Princess?''

''No fucking way! You dirty old man, she's half your age.'' Shaking my head in disbelief, I tried not to laugh at his stupidity. ''If I wasn't already planning on busting your balls, I'd give you over to Jacob myself so he could deal with you.''

''See, he thought he was being smart and keeping this from us but I came home early a few months ago and heard him going at it with someone. Out of morbid curiosity, I took a look in the room and there she was riding him on top of my fucking piano.''

''Why is she coming here now? Did we kidnap her?'' Jasper asked from his position behind us. I'd almost forgotten he was here.

''No we didn't. I sent Tanya to the brownstone to collect some thing's from the basement, you know essentials and guess who was waiting on the door step badly beat up? Mrs Black herself. She was waiting for you. she needed your help. Looks like she told Jacob your little secret.'' Now screaming against his gag, Carlisle started to thrash around in his chair.

''Emmett, shut him up.'' He needed to chill out. I'd hate for him to die of a heart attack before we got to have some real fun with him. Tightening his grip around me, Edward kissed the base of my neck. Putting my mouth to Edward's ear, I began to whisper again so Carlisle couldn't hear me. ''We're not going to harm her are we? Does she need to be punished?''

''No Princess. This is more for his benefit. Tanya knows not to hurt her, don't worry.''

''Okay, I'm sorry for asking.''

''It's fine. Don't ever be afraid to ask me anything.'' The garage door banging made me jump slightly. Edward pulled his gun just in case. Jasper raised an eyebrow and moved towards the door.

''Jesus Christ Ali, what are you trying to do, give us a heart attack?''

''Sorry, can I come in? I want to play with daddy too.''

''I don't know bunny, it's messy in there.''

"Why not? Bella's in there.''

''Wait here, I have to ask.''

''It's fine Jasper, she has a right to be here too.'' Edward's words were final and Jasper begrudgingly let Alice through the door, slouching a bit in defeat.

''Hello family. Sheesh, look at you daddy bear. Someone's done a number on you.'' Slapping him around the face, she began dancing around him. ''Now I'm going to take this gag off and I want you to tell the room what you did to mom to hate you so much before she left ... the real reason.'' Turning my gun on Carlisle again, I moved forward to flank Alice. ''Tell them what you did and only what you did." Pulling down his gag, she moved back slightly.

''I cheated on her. I got another woman pregnant.''

''And who was that woman?''

''Rebecca Black.'' A gasp echoed around the room.

''And that makes who your son?''

''Embry.''

''You sure do like the Blacks pop.'' Alice looked to Emmett for an explanation. As he explained, Edward started to pace.

''That's why he looks so different from the other's. He's like the runt of the pack.''

''Edward, it's okay. This doesn't have to leave this room.'' Jasper stated calmly Edward seemed to calm slightly but kept on pacing. ''He's a little shit. I can't stand him. He's one of the people that trailed Alice that time.''

''He doesn't know. You can't hurt Vanessa, she knows too much.''

''Did anyone ask you to speak?'' Edward turned on his father, anger poured out of every pore of his body. ''You have a bastard son? That's what you called my child. How dare you! You're nothing but a hypocrite. My son is worth thousand of that shit.''

''Does she know about your little secret Carlisle? Does the woman you've been sleeping with know that one of her extended family is your son?'' Carlisle clearly paled at my words.

''You can't tell her, you can't.''

''You sent me and my baby away even though you have a bastard son of your own. I'd love to know what goes on in your brain of yours to make you think like you do.''

''He only thinks about himself, that's his problem Princess. He didn't give a shit that sending you away with our baby would cause us both pain. He just goes by his law and doesn't give anyone else a second thought.''

''Can't you just end him already Edward. On second thoughts, Jasper give me your gun, I'll do it. VANESSA FUCKING BLACK, ARE YOU TRYING TO CAUSE AN ALL OUT WAR!'' Alice reached for Jasper's gun before he could stop her and held it to Carlisle's head.

''Alice stop. This won't end like this. He deserves to suffer, he's hurt all of us too much to die quickly.'' As her hands begin to tremble around the gun, I walk towards her. ''Alice, give Jasper the gun. I promise we'll make sure he gets his comeuppance but not like this. He will pay. Edward will make sure of it, won't you?''

''Of course I will Alice. Bella, please step away from the gun.''

''It's okay. Alice is going to give Jasper back the gun, aren't you Al?'' Alice didn't move for a few minutes, her body slowly became slightly calmer and her hand stopped shaking.

''Come on Allie. Pass me the gun. You're not a killer, it'll eat you alive if you pull that trigger.'' Letting her arm go slack, Alice slowly moved back towards Jasper and handed him the gun which he quickly disarmed and placed back in his jeans.

''HA! Alice couldn't do me any damage even tied to a chair.'' Fucking bastard. I hated him so fucking much. How could he treat his own daughter like that.

''Name a body part Alice. I'll happily shoot him for you.'' I'll give him something to cry about. ''Seriously... ankle, ass, chest, elbow, I could even take out another toe.'' Now it was my turn to pace. ''You are some piece of work. I'm going to make sure Edward makes every member of this family proud. We need to instil some more family loyalty, you obviously have none at all.''

''You will never be apart of this family.'' Carlisle interrupted my rambles and before I had the chance to answer, Edward did.

''Bella is a part of this family and she will head it up with me. I plan on making her my wife as soon as I've made up for the last two years.'' Wife? Mrs Bella Cullen yeah I like it. ''We're going to make this family indestructible, we are going to rebuild what you ruined.''

''I haven't ruined anything. How dare you!''

''Emmett, I'm sick of the sound of his voice. Put the gag back on, he can sit and wait for his lady love to get here.'' I couldn't stand his whining.

''Don't you dare Emmett.'' Punching him hard in the gut, Emmett secured the gag back in place.

''Your wish is my command mam.'' Bowing down, he did a little dance to try and ease some of the tension in the room.

''Thank you Em. I'll make sure Rose knows to give you the good lovin tonight.''

''Did I ever tell you how much I love you little Bell.'' Hugging me tightly to him, he kissed my head tenderly. Edward clearing his throat behind us made Emmett lessen his hold on me a little. ''Don't get your panties in a bunch Edward. I'm just hugging my little sister. I really don't want a cap in my ass any time soon so I'm being extra nice to her.''

Edward's phone bleeping in his pocket alerted us all that Tanya was probably close. The atmosphere in the room quickly tensed again. I looked over to Edward who must have seen some stress in my face because he quickly walked over and took me into his arms.

''It'll be okay, you don't have to stay if you feel uncomfortable.''

''No no I'm okay. I just don't know what to expect from her.''

''She won't hurt anyone. She's on our turf surrounded by our family. Tanya will have searched her for any weapons already. There's nothing to worry about. I'm sure once she hears about Embry, she'll want to get out of here as quickly as possible."

''She's kind of a victim too in some ways. Will Jake hurt her even more if she goes back?''

''He has her children so I'm sure she'll want to go back. There's no way he'd let her take them away from him. I'm sure she'd rather be punished daily than leave them.''

Poor woman. No one deserved to be treated like that. This was all Carlisle's fault; why did he get involved with her? If he'd have left her be, she would have slept with a nobody instead and then Jake would have dealt with him. In this instance, she gets all the shit because Carlisle is untouchable; he has too many people protecting him for them to target him but her? She's an easy target.

''Bella, Princess, don't. I know what your thinking. You can't feel guilty in this life. If you do, it'll eat you alive. She knew what she was getting into when she got with that mutt. He's always had a temper and he showed it even at the beginning of their relationship.''

''Can't we help her?''

''We could try but I'm sure she won't accept it. She won't leave her kids and with the information she's about to gather in here, she might get a free pass because she will make the pack think they have the upper hand which they wont, I'm only showing them what I want them to see. They need to know that he's been taken down and that I'm in charge now.''

''I trust you, what ever you choose to do, I'll support you.''

''We're a team now. I trust you too, what ever you think in that pretty little head of yours, tell me okay?''

''Okay, I love you.''

''As I love you.'' The door to the garage opened then closed and three sets of feet could be heard approaching but I couldn't seen anyone. It was Tanya thst came into view first. She nodded at me before walking to stand with Emmett. There seemed to be a bit of argument happening in the dark.

''Heidi, what is taking so long? Get her in here now.'' Edward's command came loud and clear. Tanya quickly went back into the shadows to help her life partner. When they came back in, they were pushing Vanessa Black, not roughly but with enough force to get her in the room. Carlisle began talking and moaning against his rag which caught Vanessa's attention.

''Shit, Carlisle? What have they done to you?'' She rushed towards him but I stood in her way. She gave me the dirtiest look I've ever seen.

''I suggest you step back. I will hurt you if I have too.''

''Well, well, well, Bella Swan the wonderer returns. It's nice to see you've recovered from your kidnap.'' She made her fingers into quotation marks as she said it; it was hardly a kidnap, more like a balls up.

"When Carlisle told me about your little predicament, I didn't think I'd ever see you again. When we planned the kidnap, I thought that would get rid of you once and for all. Little Eddie over there nearly blew a blood vessel when we took you.'' Without giving her time to continue, I pulled my hand up and punched her square on the nose.

''YOU! YOU FUCKING DID THIS!'' Stalking towards his father, Edward looked like a menace. ''YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FATHER YOU SHIT! I LOVE THAT GIRL! I LOVE HER MORE THAN ANYTHING!'' Leaning forward clutching her newly broken nose, Vanessa looked up at me and quickly went to attack me. She grabbed hold of my hair and yanked it but I quickly turned the tables again and had her pinned on the floor before she could blink.

''Don't mess with me bitch. I swear to god you'll regret it.''

''I WANT THAT BITCH TIED UP NOW!'' Tanya and Heidi grabbed hold of her from her position on the floor as Edward slowly walked towards me with a pained look on his face.

''I'm so sorry I let that happen Bella. Shit baby I...I.'' Putting my hands on the side of his face and looking straight in his eyes, I smiled a real smile at him before getting my breath back to speak.

''That wasn't your fault, you hear me? I can cope with a little hair pulling and it may of escaped your notice but I took pretty good care of myself.'' I said it proudly, almost gloating and a real smile took over my man's face.

''Are you sure you're okay?''

''Positive baby.''

''You both make me sick.'' Vanessa spoke from behind Edward. I kissed his lips and walked around him.

''What is your problem bitch? I was all for helping you when you came in here but you've fucking blown it. Are you happy to loose your kids because of this wanker? I know I wouldn't let my son go for someone like him. I bet your mutt would love us to get you out of the way.''

''This is all your fault, you shouldn't have come back.''

''Why Vanessa? Why is it so important for you to keep me away? What has he brainwashed you into thinking?''

''It was always you. That's why you shouldn't have come back. He was better when you weren't here. You got under his skin.''

''Who, Edward's?''

''No you fucking idiot.'' Slapping her again for her insult, she growled at me. ''Carlisle wanted you Bella. He wanted you because he couldn't have you. Edward had something he didn't. Happiness and he wanted a piece of it but you never even gave him a second look and that it made him angry so he wanted you gone. I was always second best to you so I was happy to help.'' Smiling smugly, she looked over my shoulder to Edward.

''What a pathetic little man you are.'' Talking directly to Carlisle now, I punched him in his junk with as much force as I could muster. ''You wanted to take your son's happiness away because you were jealous? You are one evil son of a bitch. I wouldn't have touched you with a ten foot pole. I love him and when you're in love with your whole heart, you don't cheat.'' Alice walked to my side and smiled at Vanessa before giving her a slap of her own.

''That's for touching my sister bitch. You're so lucky Rose isn't here; she'd rip you a new ass hole.''

''Ali, why don't you tell our little friend,'' I made sure to make sarcastic quotation marks with my fingers as she did to me earlier as I said friend, ''about daddy's other little secret.''

''Well I'd love to Bella... You see Nessie, can I call you Nessie?'' Without waiting for an answer Alice laughed, ''of course I can. You're tied up in my childhood garage, I can do what ever the fuck I like.''

''Alice, Alice, Alice. Did he ever tell you he paid Jasper to take you on your first date?'' If Alice didn't know this, she didn't show any sign of it on her face. She kept the smile on her face and bounced on the balls of her feet.

''No sweet Nessie, he didn't but Jasper did. He told me that night see we,'' she gestured to all the Cullen's in the room, ''Cullen's get our relationship skills from our mother. We talk to each other and have proper relationships. Even after two years, Edward and Bella haven't strayed from each other. That right there my darling Nessie is love."

''As fucking if! You expect me to believe that slapper didn't stray?''

''No I fucking didn't! This may be hard for you to believe but I'm nothing like you, you jumped up whore. Just because you cheat on your husband, doesn't mean everyone does. You're such a slapper, are all your kids Jacob's or having you been humping most of the pack like a bitch in heat?''

''Who do you think you're talking to? How dare you, I've only been with two men.''

''Sure, sure. Alice, didn't you have something to say?''

''Yeah now Nessie, does your good friend Rebecca Black know about this little affair you've been having?''

''Yes of course.''

''well sweets, he's not the only one that's been stringing you along then. See Rebecca had an affair with daddy and guess what Daddy plus Rebecca makes... what not even a guess? Daddy plus Rebecca makes Embry.

''WHAT! Carlisle, tell me she's joking.'' He just looked at the floor. ''You sneaky shit! I hate you! Rebecca is my BEST FRIEND. I told you how she helped me when Jake beat me bad that time and you didn't think to let me know this. I can't believe she didn't tell me. Who are these people, I don't fucking know any of them.''

''You're obviously not the only sneaky bitch in the pack step mommy. Dearest little Embry is our baby brother, ugly little shit... definitely got his mamma's genes.'' Staying silent, Vanessa looked at the ground with tears forming in her eyes. Edward stepped forward then a look of pure evil on his face.

''Please, I beg you, don't hurt me. I'm sorry okay.''

''You're sorry? That's rich. You come in here, insult and assault my reason for living, all under my roof I might add and you're sorry?''

''I was always second best to her. It made me hate her, he even called her name out when we were fucking once in the early days. Do you have any idea how degrading that is?''

I think I'm going to be sick. I can't believe he's been having sick fantasy's about me in his head. Turning my back to him because I couldn't stand to look at his face, I looked at Alice who looked just as sick as I feel. She leaned in and took my hand in hers, squeezing it. She whispered sister and I nodded. She is my sister, she had proved that time and time again. I wouldn't have got through the last two years if it hadn't have been for her and now she was keeping me from pulling my gun and shooting the bastard in the heart to end all the pain he's put the people in this room through.

''I don't care really. Carlisle is one sick son of a bitch I've known that all my life. You should have realised what you were getting yourself in to. You've brought all this on yourself. You should have kept his dick out of your mouth long enough to realise what he really is.''

''What are you going to do to me?'' Getting desperate now, the sobs began. I wasn't sure if they were real or not though, crocodile tears were always a possibility. She'd probably taught herself how to cry, manipulative bitch.

''I haven't decided yet. You're no worth to me as a hostage. Jacob doesn't give two shits about you. Maybe I'll kill you or maybe I'll send you back to him... decisions, decisions.''

''Please, please don't kill me. I have babies. Jacob will ruin them if you kill me.'' That's probably true. No child should have to grow up without a mother, even a sadistic bitch like Vanessa.

''You think he's going to keep you around if I send you back after what you've done?''

''Of course, he's cheated on me too. I always forgive him.''

''You really are deluded woman. You cheated with his biggest rival, he won't let that go.'' Edward had a point there, he won't let her get away with this, no matter what she thought.

''He will if I go back and tell him I've killed Carlisle.''

''Not happening, you won't be taking the credit for that, that belongs to me.''

''I'm sorry! Bella? Okay you're a mother please, don't let him kill me. My kids need me.'' Why does she keep bringing her kids into this? I want to help them but not her.

''How sorry are you Vanessa? Are you sorry for helping Carlisle get me kidnapped, are you sorry for knowing he threatened to kill me, are you sorry for keeping Edward from his son?''

''Yes I'm sorry for all of that. I'm sorry for judging you from his words. I shouldn't have gotten myself involved in any of that stuff Bella. I hate Jacob more than you know. I can't leave my kids with him.''

''And how do you feel about the man sat next to you now?''

''I hate him too. He's ruined my ,life he may have even ended it.'' Looking at Edward, she pleaded with her eyes. She really didn't want to die, nobody would but she had caused so much shit. She needed some sort of comeuppance, maybe we should send her back to Jake. At least then, she'd still have her kids. She might get a slap every now and then but she'd have some kind of say in their lives.

''How much do you hate your husband?'' Edward asked.

''More than you'll ever know. He's made my life hell, I'll never forgive him.''

''Do you hate him enough to help me?'' My man is sexy and smart. I think I know where he's going with this. ''I want them out of this city, every single one of them.''

''What's in it for me? What will I have to do?''

''Ah what's in for you, that's the million dollar question... if you do help us, I''ll get you away from Chicago with your kids. I'll make sure Jacob can never come after you.''

''You'll kill him.''

With a sinister smile, Edward nodded. ''I would like nothing more than to end that bastard.''

''And what would I have to do?''

''First of all, I want every bit of information you can tell me about them. I want to know about every feud, every plan you know about and I want to know as soon as possible. I'll need you to talk to weak members of the pack. See if you can get them to bail somehow. Be convincing, I'm sure you're a good actress. You've had to pretend to be in love with king mutt everyday for the last god knows how many years. You help me get the Blacks out, I'll let you go. If you even think about going against me or turn over my plan to them, I will have you killed quicker than you can blink.''

''I'll have to go back in?''

''You'll go back in but only with a member of my extended family with you. Someone they don't know a mothering type maybe.'' ESME my brain screamed it at me. She can handle herself and she'd love this. It's perfect.

''Will you do it?'' She didn't speak for a while. ''I'll give you some time to think about it but don't wait too long to answer, my offer won't be around for ever. Tanya, go with Jasper to take Carlisle to the docks. Put him in the pit and leave him there. I'll deal with him later. Make sure the perimeter is secure. I want someone watching him at all times.''

''You got it boss.''

''Emmett, go to your wife. Take two days. I'll make sure you get a proper honeymoon but I'll need you back for this.''

''Yes boss.''

''Heidi stay with her. Come and find me when she's ready.''

''Okay.'' Taking my hand, he led me out of the dark garage. Now all we have to do is wait...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone it's a day early again due to me being very busy posting for www(dot)robertpattinsonuk(dot)com. We have so much Rob stuff going on its hard to keep track of anything else. **

**I have one more update written and ready to go after that I might need an extra week to update. Once all the Breaking Dawn Promo is over I'll get back to normal ASAP. **

**Thanks for all you reviews for the last chapter the same applies again for this one if you leave me a review i will send out a preview next Sunday for the next chapter :) I promise there's a lemon in the next one ;) **

**Thanks to my beta Lucy for helping me out with this and LTLA. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prince Of The Underworld<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's Point Of View**

As we walked back out into the yard, I increased my hold on Edward's hand. He brought my knuckles to his lips and kissed each individually giving extra attention to my slightly bruised little finger.

''I'm so proud of you Bella. I never expected you to handle that with as much grace as you did. You kicked ass in there.'' Smiling up at him, I brought his hand to my lips and kissed it.

''I'm glad I make you proud. I'm proud of myself. What do we do now though?''

''We wait. We go in and see if our son is awake and we play with him until were given the signal then we talk to her and see if she'll agree to our terms.''

''And if she doesn't?''

''I'll send her back to Jacob a little worse for wear and we'll take them down another way.''

''Get Tanya to do it if she wants to go back. I don't want to think of you hitting a woman even a hoe like her.''

''I won't. I have never raised a hand to a woman and I won't be starting now.''

''Okay thank you. Lets go see our baby.'' Edward slid the kitchen door open and let me past then he went straight for the sink to clean up his bloodied hands.

''I don't want Masen to know anything about this side of life until he's old enough. I want him to be as carefree as possible, is that okay?''

''That's fine by me. I think you're right anyway, he should be able to enjoy his childhood.''

He only gets one after all and Carlisle ruined Edward's; I won't let that happen to Mase too. Our baby deserved more than that and Edward is a better man than him. He will be a better father too. This life wasn't a choice but no child should know about it until they're old enough. My child won't have nightmares like his daddy did, he'll have dreams about soccer and playing, not dead bodies. The thought of that made me sad for little Edward. What he went through from the age of nine when his mother left was nothing short of child abuse.

''Look Masen, Mommy and Daddy are back.'' Esme walked into the kitchen with Masen perched on her hip; my little man had just woken up by the looks of it. ''How did it go?''

''Well. A lot of things came out and Bella shot Carlisle in the toe, nearly took it straight off.''

''That's my girl. Now what's all this new information that's come out?'' Walking over, I took Masen from Esme's arms and kissed his head taking in the baby smell that I loved so much.

''Believe me, the shit has hit the fan. I will tell you whilst I fix the little man some food. Are either of you hungry?''

''Yeah lets order in, I fancy some Chinese, what does Masen eat?'' Searching through the cupboards, I found some pasta and waved it at Edward with a smile on my face.

''He's a pasta freak. I'll put some ketchup on it and he'll be happy.''

''He likes that?''

''Yeah he loves it, you'll see.''

''Pans are second cupboard on the right Bella. I did some research whilst you were out.''

''Thank you that saves me some time. Are you going to go to daddy little man? Mommy needs to cook.'' Edward walked towards Masen with his arms outstretched. Please please go to him. As if he heard my thoughts Masen held out his hands and smiled. Edward pulled him out of my arms as if he'd done it a million times before and started to walk out of the kitchen.

''We'll be in the music room. I'll leave the door open, just call if you need me.''

''Okay.'' Watching them walk away together made my heart flutter with nerves. My baby was a good kid. I just hoped he was good for his daddy. Like all little ones, he had his moments. I didn't want Edward to be put off by a tantrum.

''They'll be fine Bella, don't worry. They need this time.''

''I know. I just hope he falls in love with him and bonds with him.''

''He already loves him Bella and the bond will grow, it's already began.''

Placing the water to boil on the stove, I walked over to Esme and wrapped my arms around her. There were no words to describe how grateful I was to this woman. She had given me my life back after I thought it was over. She gave me hope and helped me raise my son when I had no one else in the world. No mother, no Edward, no life.

''I love you Esme, thank you so much.''

''I love you too sweet heart and I love that little boy. You're back where you need to be now.''

''Yeah I am.''

''So what happened out there?''

''Well Carlisle has a bastard son with Rebecca Black and he's been fucking Vanessa Black, Jacob's wife. Alice went ape shit on him and pulled a gun to his head. Vanessa attacked me and I held her off and I shot Carlisle in the foot after Edward beat him black and blue. Now we're waiting for Vanessa to decide whether she'll help us take the Blacks down or not. Jacob will beat her if she goes back so hopefully she'll choose us.'' And now I needed to breathe; shit I said all that really quickly.

''Woah, take a breath girl. Is that fucking bastard still here? I'm going to kick his ass.''

''He's been taken to the pit, Edward said he'll deal with him later.''

''Hmm well, he might be still of use and he'll suffer in the pit I know that much.''

''What's the pit?''

''It's basically a hole in the ground filled with not so nice stuff that you can't get out of. He'll be surrounded by rats, cockroaches and fish guts with a few body parts mixed in for good measure.''

''Sounds too good for him to be honest.''

''You're right Bella but it'll keep him under control until Edward decides what to do with him.''

''I guess I just don't want him to get away.''

''He won't, Edward won't let that happen.''

''I know but I can't help but worry.''

''Why don't you go and find your boys. I'll finish this.''

''Yeah I think I will. Now all I have to do is find the music room.''

Esme's laugh followed me down the hall. I could hear the faint sounds of a piano in the distance so I followed it. When I got to the open door tears filled my eyes. Edward had Masen sat in his lap and he was playing nursery rhymes to him whilst Mase looked on in amazement at the sounds his fingers were making. Nothing could have made this moment more perfect. Keeping myself out of the way, I decided to watch for a couple of minutes before making myself known. Masen moved himself forward and smiled up at his daddy before touching one of the keys lightly and clapping his hands. He repeated this a few times before Edward started to quietly talk to him.

''I can teach you to play properly when your bigger, we could even get you your own piano but that's only if you want one. I won't force anything on you like my dad did me, I promise. I'll make sure you have a better upbringing than I did...you can do what ever you want. I'll make it happen even if you want to be an artist or a singer, you can do it.''

Could he be any more perfect? He had no idea how great he really was. He'd been through so much in his short life and Alice said the last couple of years hadn't been easy on him health wise. He'd been depressed and was drinking a lot. He almost ended it all according to her. He didn't think I'd come back, stupid boy. I wanted to hear more about that time and I wanted him to know that it was over now. I wouldn't be leaving him ever again if I could help it. No sickness or death would keep me apart from him. I'll haunt him if I died first and I didn't plan on doing that until I was old and grey.

''I know you have to follow in my footsteps but I can make it easier on you. Me and your mom are going to own this town before your next birthday if I get my way then we can have a proper family holiday, somewhere remote and exotic. Maybe I'll make it a honeymoon because I will marry your mommy as soon as I feel good enough for her again.''

''You're already good enough Mr Cullen. You shouldn't doubt yourself.'' Turning his head slightly, Edward looked around at me before kissing Masen's head. ''I think we may have a musical baby. He seems to be responding to it. He likes it when you play to him.''

''I like playing songs for him almost as much as I like to play to you. I still have all the music I composed for you. I need to get it from the brownstone but I'd like to play all of it too you again sometime.''

''I'd like that.''

''Get over here Mommy.'' Doing as I was asked, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he began to play again, this time it wasn't a nursery rhyme. It was my lullaby, the same thing he played to me on our third date. He'd took over the room at the restaurant that we were in just to play it to me; he was so excited and proud.

''I love this music, it's helped me everyday when I was away. I have it on my iPod. Mr Masen falls asleep to it almost every night.''

''You know this music little man? This is your mommy's song. I'll write you something too, something special.''

''Anything you do is special, you could read the back of the cereal packet and it'd be the most amazing thing in the world.''

''I think you might be bias.''

''No Mr Cullen, I just know these things.'' As the song came to a close, Masen started playing with the keys again tapping away gently. ''We should take him back to the kitchen, his food will be ready soon.''

''What do you say little man, you hungry? You want some pasta?'' As he stood up, Edward blew a raspberry against Masen's ear which caused him to laugh and roll around in his arms. They continue to play around as we made our way back through the house to the kitchen. I wanted to record the sound of them laughing together so I can listen to it when ever I started to feel glum. They're my world, there's no doubt about it. I don't think I ever knew proper love until they came into my life.

''Just in time, your pasta is ready Mase.'' Esme stood at the sink draining the pasta as Jasper and Alice walked through the back door. ''Ah there's my niece. I hear you kicked ass out there. I'm so proud of you.'' Edward sat Masen down in his high chair carefully with his supper. He dug in quickly and made an mmm sound that was adorable which brought a smile to everyone in the room but Alice.

''More like fucked up. Edward, I'm so sorry. I know I overstepped my boundaries. I swear to God it won't happen again... I don't know what came over me, he just makes me so mad.''

''She didn't mean anything to happen man. I tried to stop her coming in. That was all too much for her to process at once, you know what Ali is like. Hot tempered and that.''

"You did what anyone would have done. Hell you handled it better than I did, didn't she Jasper?''

''I guess so at least we got the gun off her. Your fists are a little harder to stop especially when you see red like you did.''

''See there's no need to feel bad Ali, that shit deserved it.''

''I just wish he didn't mock me like that. I couldn't even hurt him.'' Seeing Alice down was so rare. She was just another pawn in Carlisle's game, he never even taught her to defend herself properly. Anything could have happened to her over the years and she would have been powerless to stop it.

''I can help you with the hurting him part. I would have shot him anywhere if you'd have just asked. Not all shots have to be lethal.''

''She's right Ali, you can have your turn again and he won't be mocking you, believe me. Us girls just need to educate you a little.'' Esme pulled her into her arms and kissed her head. ''He won't know what's hit him when we've finished.''

''You'll teach me like you did Bella?''

''Yeah of course and I think Rose should be involved too. We'll go down to the range one day in the week and practise. I'm sure Edward can get us all in for a private session.'' Edward only nodded as he continued to watch Masen gulp down his dinner.

''I don't know if I like the sound of this Ali. Do you really want to involve yourself in this?'' Jasper actually looked green if that's possible.

''You don't think I can handle it, do you?''

''It's not that and you know it. I just don't want to see you hurt.''

''You won't let anything happen to me, will you Jazzy?''

''No but I might be distracted with something or someone and stuff goes wrong.''

''Not on my watch it doesn't or are you suggesting I can't handle my shit?'' Edward never looked up from Masen as he spoke. He kept his head down and his anger in check as he helped Masen feed himself.

''You're not worried about Bella being in the middle of our crap?''

"She can handle herself, she's proved that.'' He believes in me.

''Yeah I guess.'' He guesses? What the fuck, is that sarcasm?

''Excuse me? You want me to prove just how much I can handle myself? I'll take you outside now and have you on your ass in seconds.''

''Calm down Princess, he didn't mean that, did you Jasper?''

''They're women for fucks sake, we should be protecting them.''

''That's it! Get the hell out of my house until you can learn respect. I may be a woman but that doesn't mean I'm any less of a person than you. I thought you were okay with this. You said we'd make a good team.'' I gestured between myself and Edward as I spoke. This prick wasn't going to get away with talking to me like that.

''Shit I'm sorry Bella. I really didn't mean that. I just worry about you all. It would kill us all to loose you again and I couldn't live without Alice. I love her so much. I think my world would end without her, you must understand that?'' He's got me there, I know that all too well.

''I swear to God if you talk to me like that again under my roof, you'll have a wound matching Carlisle's. Think before you speak.''

''Ooh Jasper got told.'' Emmett came in with the Chief and slapped him on the back. ''What's for dinner, I'm starving... hey how come the kid gets fed.'' Pointing at the bowl on Masen's table he frowned and stomped his foot. Yes Emmett stomped his damn foot, what is he? Twelve again?

''Emmett why are you still here? I gave you two days off.''

''Oh yeah, well Rose wanted to see the kid and Bella again so she's going to meet me here before we leave.''

''The kid has a name Emmett.''

''Sorry Bella, please don't shoot me.'' Holding his hands up he quickly moved behind the kitchen counter and ducked. Looking at Edward, I mouthed the words 'cap' and 'ass' to him and he smiled and nodded.

''Emmett if you're not out from behind that counter in thirty seconds, we won't order you anything from the Chinese.''

''Ooo Chinese, I like the sound of that!''

''Is there anything else you need boss or should I get off home?''

''You should stay for dinner Chief. Please.'' Pouting and using the puppy dog eyes at him so he agreed. I smiled widely when he nodded in agreement. ''Great we need menus, Alice do we have one?''

''No need, I'll order from the Flaming Dragon. They like me and give me extra.'' Edward looked at me a coy smile playing on his lips.

''How much Chinese did you eat whilst I was gone?'' Looking between the boys and Alice, they all hung their heads in shame. Great I'm going to have to educate them in good food again.

''Not just Chinese...'' Chief spoke and stuck his tongue out at Edward. ''Cantonese, kebab, the list is endless, he has them all on speed dial.''

''Um Bella, we have a little bit of a messy situation going on here.'' Edward pointed at our son and when I turned, I saw that messy situation was a little bit of an understatement. He looked like the ketchup kid.

''Someone needs a bath... Um Alice, what do we have here?''

''Um well Edward's credit card really, really got a battering so we have everything. I went on all the baby websites and wrote list after list and then I brought the lot.''

''Alice.'' He was way too easy going with money.

''What Bella, you need it. This is your home now, I wanted to make Masen feel comfortable.''

''Spoilt more like, Jesus Alice.'' Shaking her head at me, she looked at Edward.

''Brother do you have a problem with me buying stuff for your son?''

''Nope.'' Great now they're ganging up on me. ''I know you hate being spoilt Bella but you're just going to have to get used to it and Masen, well he's half mine so... well I'm allowed to spoil him.''

''If he turns out to be a spoilt brat, I'm going to hold both of you personally responsible.''

''We won't let that happen, he'll have the finer things in life but with a great mother like you he can't fail.'' Awww flattery gets him everywhere and he knew it.

''Hmm I guess... now I really need to get him bathed. Will you show me around, it'll take double the time if I try and find my way around by myself.''

''Sure um do we have a cloth for his hands? I don't want all of Ali's handy work to be destroyed by ketchup.''

Once Esme had cleaned the mess off Masen's face and hands and given him a kiss, she borrowed Edward's phone to order the dinner whilst he showed us both around. If I thought what I'd seen already was amazing, it had nothing on the rest of the house. I mean a cinema and play room as well as the music room and basement full of technology. I don't think we'll ever use all of it. EVER. The dinning room was grand and totally perfect for family dinners and thanksgiving get together. Alice couldn't have done better if she borrowed inside my head.

The upstairs was huge with more rooms than I've ever know in one house. Once Edward had shown me all the guest rooms, he led me to what he believed was Masen's room. When he opened the door, I nearly passed out in shock. It was perfect for him and so pretty. I loved it, I mean I really really loved it. It was better than his room at Esme's in Forks and how that's possible I'll never know.

''Do you like it? I mean we can change it if you like?'' I have no idea what my expression looked like but if it gave him that impression, it can't be good.

''What? No, no, I love it, it's perfect for him. I might even move in here. I can't get over how great it is.'' The crooked smile I loved took over his face and he shuffled a bit from foot to foot. Even though he's a skilled in his area, my Edward lives underneath and my Edward shows through when it's just me and him. At times like this it's like we've never been apart.

Wrapping his arms around my body, his breath hot on my neck, I shifted Masen on my hip slightly and leaned back into him. ''If you think you're sleeping anywhere but with me for the rest of your life, you're sorely mistaken my love.'' Why does he have to turn it on when I'm holding the baby. I mean it was so unfair. Our room was right next door. He was such a tease. ''Let me show you our room before you move us all in here.'' Leading me back into the corridor to the only door still closed he opened it slowly and let me walk in front of him.

''Holy shit!'' Fuck me, it's fucking... there are no words. She had even got a picture of Masen above the fire place in the lounge area. ''I... I don't know what to say.'' The bed was queen size and covered in white sheets and bed clothes. It was a four poster, real oak, it was grand, fit for a princess even.

Running my hands across the end, I walked toward the closet hoping Alice hadn't been out clothes shopping for me too. ''This is as big as the room in my apartment in Phoenix.'' That bitch had been shopping for me. I have cocktail dresses? ''She's been shopping for me too Edward and these all have designer labels on them.''

''You really have to get over your money issues. We have it and we can spend it as we see fit.''

''I know but isn't this all a bit much?''

''Nothing will ever be as good as you. In comparison, this is all shit, materialistic shit, you're worth more than I can ever give you.''

''You don't have to give me anything, you're enough.'' Turning towards him giving the room one last glance, I smiled and looked to Mase who had his fist in his mouth looking around like none of this was a big deal. He was totally oblivious. ''Shall we get this little man bathed then we can give him his bottle and sort out the other situation. The sooner we do all that, the sooner we can really enjoy this room.''

''Now I like the sound of that. There's more than one surface in here that I'd like to see you bent over and my cock missed that pretty little mouth of yours.'' Getting close enough so I could whisper in his ear in what I hoped was a seductive voice, I run my nose down his chin and back up to his ear.

''Not as much as my pussy missed your mouth and don't even get me started on the big juicy cock. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk straight for days.''

''Shit Bella, I'm going to be hard for the rest of the night.'' Adjusting himself in his pants, he pulled a dissatisfied face and grabbed my free hand. ''Do you think we should maybe not talk about this in front of the baby. I mean we might scar him for life.''

''It's not like he understands, look at him, he's a baby... but I agree. I just missed you so much I can barely contain myself. Every surface, I see. I think about ways you can claim me over it. I want you in every way possible.'' Everywhere possible.

''Patients princess, I'll grant your wish, believe me.'' I wondered if he'll give me that in writing. ''We have one more very important person to look after first though and I think I saw a rubber duck with his name on it in the bathroom.''

''You're right, I'll go draw his bath.'' Handing Masen to his daddy, I went to the bathroom. I'm sure I looked like a sulking teenager but what could I do. It's been two fucking years for shits sake. I wanted to be fucked hard and I really wanted him to fuck my mouth with his cock. I wanted to claim him all over again and I wanted him to claim me. Fuck I'm wet just thinking about it. There's nothing better than being with him, we complete each other.

I need to think about something else... hmm this bath is huge, Mase would drown if he didn't have a bath seat. I felt sorry for Jasper when he has babies with Alice. She's going to bankrupt him. She'll be twice as bad with her own especially if they have girls. I'd like to be an aunt one day... maybe Em and Rose will be next. They did just get married after all. That newly wed sex should help them out in that area. Again with the sex, snap out of it Bella.

''I think I found some bed clothes and I brought this in.'' Edward waved a towel at me and raised an eyebrow. ''It doesn't look very warm. I mean I have thicker boxers. I'll look around for something better. We should go shopping.''

''It's fine, he won't be in it for long.''

''But still, I don't want him catching a cold.'' Overprotective already.

''Bath's ready.''

''Um here you should.. I don't know how to do this.'' Taking Masen and laying him down on the bath mat, I slowly undress him so Edward could see the way I did it, hoping that he'll learn some tips.

''You'll have to help me with this stuff, I'm sorry. I don't know. I've not been around too many babies.''

''It's okay, you have a life time together, we'll be learning together as he grows.''

''Won't we little wriggler. Are you ready for bath time, are you gonna splash?'' As I put him in the bath, he started to do a full belly laugh and squeal.

''Is he okay?'' Edward panicked and moved closer to the bath and knelt down next to me.

''Yeah he loves water, I take him swimming. He's a right water baby, you'll see. We'll have to take him together.''

''Ali and Jasper have a pool in their building, we could go there?''

''Sounds like a plan doesn't it baby boy. Shall we go swimming with daddy, show him how we swim.'' Masen just looked at me and slapped his hands down in the tub soaking both me and Edward.

''Good aim kid.'' Quite content splashing and laughing to himself, Masen nearly totally ignored mine and Edwards presence. He only took notice when we flinched back from the water heading towards us. That he found hilarious.

After ten minutes and soaking up water off the bathroom floor, I got him out and dried him off. The clothes Edward picked out were perfect for bed so he dressed him with a little help and we took him back to the kitchen for his milk.

''There you guys are.'' Esme looked at Masen who has his head perched on Edward's shoulder and her eyes filled with emotion for the millionth time today. ''I thought you'd got lost.''

''No the little splash monster got us as wet as him so we had to dry off.'' Edward kissed Masen's head and rubbed his back as he spoke.

''It's great to see you with him Edward. You look so perfect together.''

''Esme could you point me in the direction of his bottles?''

''They're in,'' tapping her chin she looked around deep in thought, ''here! I knew I'd seen them.''

''Thank you, I think the little man is ready for bed.''

''Ah but Auntie Rosie has just got here.'' Rose strutted into the room and we both looked at each other and squealed like 12 year old fan girls. ''I'm so happy you're back Bells.'' Masen started to fuss in Edward's arms, stuffing his head firmly under his neck.

''I know Mase, these women are weird. Lets go find the boys.'' As Edward left the room, Rose threw a cloth at his head. She missed by a mile but the threat was there, she won't be called weird. She's Rose, she's a strong woman and she'll stand up to anyone especially her brother who spoils her rotten most of the time.

''I'm so, so happy to be back. Congratulations Mrs McCarthy. I can't believe you're married.''

''I can't believe you're a mom, you're amazing Bells. He's amazing. He's so cute and is a carbon copy of my brother.''

''I know, 'mini me' or what! We're going to have problems with him and the ladies when he gets older.''

''Yeah, I'll be vetting all his women, no one gets through Aunt Rose.''

''You two are going to make him a monk or something aren't you? Where's the food?'' Emmett looked around as if the food would appear in front of his eyes if he looked hard enough.

''Jeez Emmett, how can you go from one subject to the other so quickly. I can't keep up.''

''It's a skill Bells, it's all skill.''

''Sure, sure, not that you think with your stomach.'' Masen's bottle in hand, I turned to Rose and motioned with my head towards the door. ''You guys coming, I need to give the mini me his bottle.''

''Yeah I want to spend some more time with him before we set off on our honeymoon.''

''Where are you guys going?''

''I have no idea. He won't tell me, we only have a couple of days so not far.''

''I'm sure you'll have fun.'' With a wink, I walked through the den door and found my two boys laid on the sofa. Masen on Edward's chest half asleep with his fist firmly gripping his shirt.

''Hey little man, do you want this?''

He lifted his head and stuck his hands out for his bottle before resuming his position on Edward's chest. The only sound in the room was him sucking on his bottle. His daddy was just watching him again, like he had done so many times today. I loved to watch them both, they're meant to be together.

As we all sat down, the conversation started to flow easily. The food was delivered and we all ate, reminiscing on old times. Edward helped me put Masen down but wouldn't leave him for twenty minutes because he didn't want him to wake up scared. I tried to reassure him that we'd hear him just fine on the baby monitor but he wouldn't have it. So we sat in a comfortable silence, just holding each other.

When he decided it was time to leave, we went back to our awaiting family and found Tanya with them looking extremely pleased with herself.

''Sorry to interrupt boss, I have news.'' Edward just nodded and sat down pulling me into his lap.

''Go on, I'm listening.''

''She's made a decision and she's told me something huge that I think you'll be really interested in knowing but we have to act quickly. This stuff is going down soon and it will ruin Black if something goes wrong.''

''Lets go.''


	7. Chapter 7

I can't believe I'm getting this out on time been extremly busy over the past week. Met Mr Pattinson again at the Breaking Dawn Premiere UK then had lots of site stuff to catch up on it's been madness!

Thanks for sticking with me I'm glad your all enjoying this story I love righting it. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out two weeks today but i might be a little late sending out a tease. If you review i will make sure you get one asap it's going to start getting juicy now ;)

*Warning Lemon Ahead!*

Enjoy please review I love hearing your comments :)

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>**rince Of The Underworld**

**Chapter 6**

**Taking Down The Enemy: The Background Work**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I swear I'd seen more of the garage today than my actual house. This better be good or I was going to cut this bitch myself. Rose stayed inside with Allie to keep an ear out for Masen. My blackberry was on loud in my pocket just in case they needed me but I couldn't see him waking up any time soon; little man had had a long day. I had too come to think of it. I just wanted to kick everyone out so I could have some quality time with my man. It had been two years and I'd been back a day and not had him to myself. I needed some alone time; was that a crime?

The constant excited rabble of my family followed myself and Edward in the main door of the garage. Heidi and Tanya took their places behind Vanessa who had been untied and nodded to Edward. He let my hand go to pace up and down. I'm sure if he had a pen right then, he'd be clicking it. He had lots of quirky habits that came to the surface when he was being intense about things.

Esme walked up to Vanessa who flinched when she got too close for her comfort.

''I'm not going to hurt you, as much as I think you deserve a slap. I think you're going to be a good asset to putting my family firmly at the top of the food chain again.''

''I want to help, I really do. I hate Jacob Black and Carlisle can go to hell to for all I care. I just have one request.''

''And what might that be?'' Esme seemed to take hold of the situation leaving Edward to his pacing.

''I want to leave the city with my babies. I don't want them involved in this. I'll tell you everything and I'll stay as long as you need me but I don't want to be a known accomplice. I want to disappear and have a new identity.''

''That all?''

''Yes, that's it.'' Esme turned to Edward and raised an eyebrow. He nodded in response to her silent question.

''Okay, I think we can do that and I know the perfect place. We all want to know your permanent address at all times. We'll leave you alone but we want to know exactly where you are, that's non negotiable.''

''Okay.'' Hanging her head, Vanessa let out a quiet sob.

''There's a small reservation near my home in Forks. I'll call a friend of mine there and get him to set you up a house and school. It's on the beach. The kids will be happy there, I'm sure.''

''Thank you.''

''Can you tell us what you know?''

''Yeah...um, he has a big job coming up. He thinks it'll put him at the top of the food chain but I think he's heading for a fall myself. He's got himself into your game. He has a ship full of guns coming in to the port next week, his port. Too stupid prick isn't even smart enough to protect himself. The guns are worth more money to him than I've ever heard of. He's going to use them to eliminate all the big crime families then he's going to sell them to the Voltouri. He has a death wish.''

''So if we can intercept that ship and take his boys down...'' Edward trailed off deep in thought.

''There's more.''

''Go on.''

''He's doing a bank job two nights before to put the cops off the scent. He's getting greedy, he's going after the safe in Ultimate.''

''You can give us times and dates?''

''Yes.''

''Okay, what did he say exactly about these guns, what makes them so valuable?''

''I... I don't know, I'm sorry. He just kept going on about a magnum snow or something.'' Edward snorted and winked over to Esme.

''You silly girl, that's not just weapons coming in, it's drugs too. Cocaine most likely. I have to agree with you on one thing though, he is thick. Magnum snow? I mean that's such an easy code to unravel. I've heard more intellectual things from a baby.''

''I know your... Carlisle's other son is in on whatever is happening. He's going to be the one getting hurt if anyone. Jacobs started to use him as a go between. He's been delivering weapons and probably drugs for a couple of months now. They stated small, now they want to take over.''

''We're really not bothered about him right now, we can deal with him later. He needs to be put back on the right track.''

''Not our responsibility Esme. I don't want him mentioned again. He's a mutt, end of story.'' As always, Edward's words were final, even to Esme who huffed and turned away from him.

''We could use him though.'' Edward turned to me with his mouth popped open. ''What if we intercept his delivery? He can spend some quality time with his daddy and we can see exactly who we're dealing with.''

''You always amaze me yet again. You make another astounding point. I definitely need to take lessons from you.'' Curtseying whilst biting my bottom lip to hold in a smile, I shuffle back and wait for whatever is coming next.

''Could you help with that?'' Edward turned his full attention back to our 'mole'.

''You'll hurt him?''

''Maybe a little, he needs to be punished for what he's put this family through.''

''He can be a shit I agree but give him a chance. Jacob's changed him for the worst.''

''We'll have our fun then he can go get fucked for all I care.'' It's not his fault but I kind of agreed with Edward, he was a shit. I'll have to talk about it with him later. If I undermine him now, it will only cause an argument. He loves me but in this situation, he won't be questioned.

''This is all very interesting Bella, what do you think?'' Esme brought me back into the conversation probably to make sure I cement myself at Edward's side in every part of his life.

''I think that we have a lot to discuss but I also think we should get her kids out of their before anything kicks off and I think you may be able to help with that Esme. How are you acting skills?''

''They're sufficient. Why? What do you have in mind?''

''How hard would it be to get a court order from a judge or a fake one?'' I looked from Edward to Jasper and Emmett; who still hasn't left for his damn honeymoon night.

''I can handle that Mr Jenks, owes me one. What do you need?'' Jasper waited patiently for my response.

''We need a custody order or what ever they're called.'' I waved my hand in front of my face to show my lack of knowledge. ''And we'll need some fake police officers to escort Mrs Black and her lawyer, Mrs Aro into her home to collect her children. Even Black won't attack a cop. He's not that stupid and if he does, he'll get a shock because timid Mrs Aro will beat his ass.''

''I'm liking the sound of this. I've never acted before. Who can we get to go in with us though?... Hmm ... they know all of the boys here, maybe I should call reinforcements. How about I call my husband's old boys, see if there up for a little fun?''

''Sounds good to me. It'll be nice to introduce Bella to our extended family.''

''It will indeed, shame it's not a wedding." Really? Esme winked at Edward who smiled sheepishly back at her.

''Where will we go once all this happens... Will we go straight to your friend?''

''No.'' Edward's words were forceful and final. ''I need you close but safe until all this blows over. There's an apartment above here, it's nice enough. You'll stay there with a constant guard until all this is done. You will not be harmed unless you give us reason to do so.''

''Okay.''

''How old are they? You might not have time to collect their belongings. We'll have to get you some basics... I warn you know though, take advantage of my good nature and I will kick your ass, understand?''

''Yes I understand. They're three and five.''

''Okay, boys, girls?''

''Um one of each. Billy Jr is five and Franny is three.''

''Jasper, please get your wife to get, say, a weeks worth of clothes, essentials.''

''You got it boss.''

''Please stress essentials too, I know how much she likes to shop but I'm sure Vanessa will want to shop when she gets to La Push.''

''No problem although you know I can't control my wife!'' Ain't that the truth, who can.

''You're right. Edward, talk to her before she goes, she listens to you.''

''Consider it done princess.''

''Sorry I've taken over.'' walking towards Edward, I wrapped my hands around his waist and breathed him in.

''Your my partner in every way and your talking sense princess. When I have something to say, I'll say it but you're doing so well. You'd think you'd been doing this for life, you're my perfect match.'' Gagging sounds from Emmett made me want to put that cap in his ass even more.

''Emmett, do you like your toes?''

''Yeah.''

''Then I'd shut the fuck up!''

''Yes mam.''

''I'd learn to keep your trap shut brother. There's only so long she'll stay patient.'' He's got that right. Me and Rose need to have a little chat. Pulling out my phone, I send her a quick text to ask her if my baby boy was okay and to let her know she needed to pop her husband in the back of the head.

The reply was almost instant, she promised to make him pay with a winking face. He was going to pay gooood. My smile must have alerted him to my meddling because he approached me and tried to snatch my phone away.

''Don't Emmett, I swear to god I will batter you. No one touches the phone.'' With a swift elbow to his gut and a stomp to the foot, he loosened his grip a little. I was just about to go for his package when his phone rang. He practically dropped me and walked away to answer it like nothing had just happened.

''Hello?''

''Touch her again and I will hurt you, I swear to god.'' Gulping he hung up the phone and turned towards Edward who was giving him that 'I'm going to kill you, watch your back' look.

''You're really going to put a cap in my ass soon, aren't you?''

''You might end up in the pit for a night with daddy dearest if you're not careful. I'm sure your wife, my dear sister will understand my reasoning. Stop being an dick, you may think you're funny but you're really not, understood?''

''Yes.''

''Good, now lets get back to business shall we?''

''Can we not get back to this after a good night's sleep?'' I knew I was whining and I didn't want to go to bed to sleep but this was getting old fast. The light that appeared in Edward's eyes when he looked at me soon turned to hunger and he nodded.

''No, no, not yet. I'm sure you can stay awake a little longer Bella. We need to get her kids out and soon.'' Jasper and Emmett sniggered from behind me when I huffed like a child and flipped Esme off behind her back.

''So when is the best time to go in to get your kids? When is Jake at his most vulnerable?'' For fucks sake, she was serious, we were doing this now, brilliant. Vanessa's phone ringing made her and the rest of us jump slightly.

''Check who it is.'' Edward demanded. Heidi moved quickly to Vanessa's bag and dug around until she found the item in question.

''It's him.''

''Answer it on speaker phone...now. Vanessa, you will talk to him get any information you can out of him. Do not tell him where you are.'' The only response he got was a nod as she took the phone.

''Hello?''

''WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU NESSIE!'' His voice instantly got my back up and Edward's stance instantly stiffened.

''I'm out Jake, why?''

''GET YOU FAT ASS BACK HOME NOW! THE KIDS NEED YOU!''

''You want me to come back battered and bruised, I don't think so.''

''Do as you're fucking told.'' His voice turned low and menacing but Vanessa didn't even blink.

''No.''

''Come home Nessie or I'll find you and I'll kill your sugar daddy whilst I'm at it.''

''Do what you like. You won't find me or Carlisle either for that matter.''

''DON'T SAY THAT NAME TO ME YOU CHEATING WHORE!''

''Stop shouting at me Jacob! I'm not coming home. Whatever deal your planning that's made you need a babysitter will have to wait. Look after your kids, it's about time you did something for them.''

''This is important baby, please.'' God, I'm going to gag. How quickly does this man's moods change, for fucks sake.

''Why is it so important Jake? Are drugs more important than your kids?''

''I need to help Embry with something over at the old mill. I'll take the kids if I have to. Get your ass home.''

''No, goodbye Jake.''

''DON'T YOU DARE HANG...'' She cut the call before he had the chance to carry on with his rant. She looked straight over to Edward and let out a shaky breath.

''Where's the old mill?''

''It's a club in town. It's a seedy little place, full of hookers and addicts. It's on the south side.'' Edward nodded and looked over to Jasper.

''Send the boys over there. Make sure they stay under the radar. I want the CCTV footage from that club for tonight and I want them to keep an eye out for the dog and his pup.''

''Sure thing boss.''

''Once that's done, get your wife and go home. We're going to wrap this up now. Esme, you'll stay upstairs with Vanessa tonight. Heidi, Tanya, I want someone on the door at all times, take shifts please. The sofa in the flat upstairs is more than sufficient for a few hours sleep.''

''I won't leave, I won't try and get away. I promise you that I want rid of him more than you'll ever know.''

''I understand that but I can't take that chance, not where my family is concerned.''

''Okay I understand. This all just seems unnecessary. You'll need all your man power on top form to rid this town of Jake.''

''Don't be worrying yourself over my business, it doesn't concern you. Just do your part and you'll be out of here with your kids before you know it. I warn you now though don't cross me. I'm not a hound, I don't beat women but I will kill you if it's necessary.''

''I know you would, I don't doubt it. I don't want do anything to test your patience.''

''Good, I'm glad we understand each other.''

''I think we're done here for the night. I want everyone out of my house in thirty minutes, go.'' Finally!

''I haven't finished.'' Esme practically stomped her foot in tantrum when she figured out he wasn't going to budge on his decision.

''Thirty minutes Esme so unless you want to sleep in that,'' he motioned his hand at Esme's clothes and sighed, ''I'd go and get some sleep clothes.''

''Can I check on my grand baby before I leave or will that take too much time too?''

''Esme, don't test me. One member of this family being a dick is enough.'' He gave Emmett a quick glance and then walked towards me with his hand out stretched. Once I had my hand in his, I felt complete again and the ache in my lower half increased at an alarming rate. We need to kick these fuckers out now.

''Can we go in now? Are we done here, it's been a long day.''

''Of course princess.'' We left the garage with a tonne of cat calls being thrown at us as the rest our our extended family followed. Esme being the worst which was surprising considering she was walking next to Emmett.

''You happy with how this is all playing out?''

''Yeah, I couldn't have asked for a better day even though it feels like its been going on for a week. I can't wait to get rid of the mutts then I can really start to enjoy what I have.''

''Do we have to wait that long?'' With a sly smile and a wink, I let go of his hand and walked into the house making sure I gave an extra wiggle of my hips with every step I took. The only sound behind me was a growl and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me even though I know it'll get me into trouble later. I'm going to be punished and I can't wait.

''Finally, can I get off on my honeymoon night now? How come Ali and Jasper got to leave first?'' Rose was sat on the kitchen counter with a nail file in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. Nice to know she had made herself at home.

''Rose tell me you have the baby monitor in here with you.'' As I looked around, I couldn't spot it anywhere and I started to panic. My first instinct was to run up the stairs to check on him but I took a breath and waited for her explanation.

''Chill your beans momma bear, it's right here.'' When she pulled it out from behind her, I sighed in relief and snatched it off her. ''Sheesh Bella, manners?'' I didn't say anything but the look I gave her had her slumping back away from me.

''I thought you'd left it in the den, anything could have happened.''

''He's fine. I'm good with kids. I listened out for him. I even went up to check on him when he started whining in his sleep. He was okay though, don't worry Auntie Rose has the magic touch.''

''How about you use that magic touch on me wife? Lets go.'' Emmett grabbed her off of the side and threw her over his shoulder resulting in a loud squeal and a punch in the back.

''Put me down you big oath!''

''No way, now say goodbye like a good wife.''

''Fuck you Emmett, put me down!''

''You will be fucking me soon enough, now say goodbye.''

''Bye.''

''Good girl, lets go make some babies.'' They're trying for a baby?

''EMMETT WE WEREN'T TELLING PEOPLE YOU TWAT!'' There's no secrets in this family, she should know that by now. Everyone started to chat loudly over each other about their news. Heidi even started to bounce on her heals at the thought of another baby in the family which was weird because she's not very maternal at all.

''Okay everybody out now!'' Edward's voice broke through the commotion going on in the room and everyone stopped. ''You've got twenty seconds or I'll chuck you all out myself and it won't be pretty.''

The shuffle that ensued as everyone fort to leave the room nearly knocked me off my feet but it was all worth it when Edward shut and locked the door behind Heidi and Tanya. I let out a breath and moved from my spot in the kitchen door way.

Edward didn't move, he just rested his head against the door and took in the silence. He jumped slightly when I wrapped my arms around his waist but his demeanour soon changed when it sunk in that we were finally alone.

Suddenly my feet were off the floor and I was spun around with my back against the door. His lips attacked mine with such passion that my knees went weak and I had to wrap my arms around his neck for support.

As his lips trailed down my neck to my collar bone, I let out an embarrassingly loud moan. His hands moved frustratingly slowly from my waist up to my covered chest. This isn't what I signed up for. He can tease me later. I want him to fuck me.

''Edward.''

''Yes princess?''

''Stop teasing me and fuck me.'' His eyes met mine and they were black with passion. There was no mistaking he wanted this as much as me. ''We have all night to make love, fuck me.'' I reached down for his belt stroking along his hard cock and relished in the sound of his moan.

His hands soon began ripping the clothes from my body, my shirt left lying in pieces on the floor as he pulled my bra down and attacked my nipples with his mouth. I made quick work off his pants and boxers and started palming him in the way I knew he loved.

When his fingers reached inside my panties and he met my wet core, I grabbed at his hair with my free hand and pulled on it. He responded by grabbing my legs and lifting me so I could wrap them around his waist.

He pushed me back against the door again with such a force that my hand banged against it he stopped and looked up for a second.

''Sorry, did I hurt you?''

''No...don't stop.''

''Still like it rough then baby?''

''If your cock isn't inside me soon, I might just kick your ass.''

''Does your pussy need some more attention baby? Are my fingers not good enough for you?'' He pushed his fingers fully into me for the first time and started to roughly pump them in and out. My whole body responded to him like nothing I've felt before.

''Harder!'' My demands only spurred him on and he went back to pulling at my tits with his teeth and free hand in unison. When he added a third finger and started rubbing my clit with his thumb, my whole body exploded. I screamed out his name over and over.

''You like that princess?'' My groan in response made him laugh. When I attacked his lips with mine, he soon shut up and got back to the job in hand ... ME. I shifted slightly in his grip so he was lined up with my entrance and started teasing the head of his cock.

He didn't give me any warning before he thrust in to me hard. ''SHIT!'' The feeling of belonging that I missed so much overwhelmed me and I got lost in the sensation of him pumping in and out of me. I'm sure incoherent words were leaving my mouth in between kisses but I couldn't give a shit.

''I love you Isabella.''

''I love you too.'' His thrusts got harder and my body started the climb to the bliss that I knew awaited.

''I need you to come. Are you ready?''

''So close...'' He went back to rubbing my clit with his thumb and my whole body fell apart around him. I lost all grip on reality as euphoria took over. Nothing matters now but me and him and the bond we share, this is us and always will be.

His thrusts became more erratic as he followed spilling into me with a force I've never felt before. He laid his head on my shoulder as we both sunk back down to reality and placed soft kisses along my neck.

''I think it's time we test out that bed, don't you?''

'Not yet, don't move yet.'' I couldn't think of anything worse than being parted from him right now.

After what seemed like no time at all, he pulled out of me. We both groaned at the loss. Edward put me back on my feet and bent down to pick his shirt up of the floor, handing it to me so I could put it on to walk up the stairs to bed.

''I'm just going to check everything is locked up, don't move.'' His words were firm and his eyes were intense all over again. This was going to be a long night and I couldn't wait for round two.

''Grab the baby monitor, I left it just inside the kitchen door.'' I called out after him and he came back a few seconds later with it in hand and a satisfied grin on his face. He approached me quickly grabbing me off the floor again and proceeded to carry me bridal style up the stairs, only putting me down when we went in to check on Masen. Who was completely out of it and happy enough. Edward stared at him for a good five minutes before turning to me and whispering.

''I still can't believe all this is real. I can't believe you're back and that I get to keep you to myself for well for ever.''

''Believe it because we're not going anywhere. We're yours now, nothing or no one will change that.''

''He's so perfect, I don't want to fuck him up. This life isn't right for everyone and without knowing it he's got to live with it.''

''He's your son, he'll deal with it because you'll teach him too.''

''I just hope I get it right. I haven't had a very good father figure.''

''You will. You're already better than him in so many ways. We'll learn together. Now lets go before we wake him up. We have a bed to test out.''

He led me from Masen's room in to ours with more patients than before knowing we not only had all night but the rest of our lives to be together. I know the next time will be slow and sensual. My man loved a bit of everything but I think nows the time for us to connect on a less animalistic level. This needed to be just about us real life and the problems we will no doubt face can wait because from now on, we will be facing everything together.

We did make love three more times that night, each time slower and more sensual than the next. I know we come across as animals but we're not like that all the time, just most of it. Letting out a quiet snort to myself, I turned my attention back to the baby monitor and my boys in the next room.

Edward's been talking to and playing with Masen for the last half hour. It sounded like they were having a whale of a time next door. I hated to think how many toys and things Alice brought but if the noise I could hear was anything to go by, I'd say a lot.

''Your Aunt Alice really knows how to shop little man. I don't think you'll ever want for anything with her around... well any of us for that matter. I know I missed a lot but I'll make it up to you and Mommy, I promise. That nasty man won't be getting anywhere near either of you ever again. I won't allow either of you to get hurt. I already hurt Mommy enough.''

Stupid man, this wasn't his fault and if I have to tell him that every day for the rest of our lives, I will.

''You know I had a toy just like this, it's kinda cool.'' A barrage of music came through the speakers and Masen started to laugh. They played for a little while longer, laughing and generally being silly. That sound was something I never thought I'd hear and it the most amazing thing. I wanted to bottle it.

''I bet you're hungry huh? Maybe we should go see if Mommy's up. I don't want to feed you the wrong thing.'' The shuffling from the baby monitor alerted me to Edward moving around the room. When our bedroom door opened, Masen's was happily perched in Edward's arms with a toy in his hands, pressing all the buttons and making the lights flash.

''Good morning, how are my two favourite boys today?'' I got up from the bed and made my way towards them switching the baby monitor off as I went. Masen gave me a quick smile and went back to his toy and Edward looked from me to the monitor and blushed.

''You heard all that?''

''Yeah and you're both too cute for words.'' I lent up to kiss him and gave Masen a kiss on the head too. ''Now lets go get some food, we'll probably have a busy day ahead what with the mutts being at the club last night.''

''Don't remind me. I just want to lock the doors and spend all day with the two of you.'' As we made our way down the hall to the stairs, the door bell rang out obnoxiously causing Masen to look at his toy like it had grown another head. He looked up to Edward and then back to it.

''It's not the toy little man, it's the rude door bell.'' He muttered under his breath about having no privacy or peace and then looked to me with regret in his eyes.

''We're not going anywhere. That'll probably just be Heidi or someone. You know them lot, always use your homes like their own.''

''True, I just don't want no drama for at least a few hours. I don't think that's too much to ask.''

I gave him a quick kiss and walked in front grabbing my gun from the side table where I left it the night before. I hid it in the pocket of Edward's hoodie. I took a quick look out of the peep hole when I didn't see anything, I turned to Edward and shrugged.

''No one's there. Who would ring the bell and leave?''

''Bella, take Masen into the Den now.'' Uh oh Mob boss Edward was back.

''What's going on?'' Why was he reacting like this over someone playing knock the door and leg it?

''I don't know but I have a funny feeling about this.''

''I'm not letting you face this alone, we'll do it together.''

''What about Masen?'' Looking down at my son, I knew what decision I had to make and nodded.

''Be safe please, can't you wait until I call Esme?''

''It's best I get this done princess so please go into the den, call Heidi and Tanya too. I want them to do the rounds on the perimeter check, no one is on the property.''

''Okay be safe baby, please.''

''I won't do anything to cause us to be separated again, I promise'' With that, I walked Masen into the den and placed him in the play pen. I was looking at all the old pictures Alice had laid out when I heard it.

''SHIT! BELLA? CALL 911 NOW!''


	8. Chapter 8

Whoop I got it ready in time! I'm super happy I didn't have to keep you all waiting.

I really thought I'd run behind but I'm glad I haven't this chapter has some drama a massive lemon and a creepy Mike Newton.

Look out for Esme and the Chief they'll have there own little ''thing'' going on within this story. I have decided to make this story a little longer than I orignally planned becuase I have a few ideas that I want to follow through. Bella will be kicking some ass in the next few chapters our girl isn't a mafia princess for nothing!

As always if you review I'll send out a preview of the next chapter (hopefully next Sunday or Monday) There will also be a preview on www(dot)twilightficzone(dot)com the Saturday after so you can check that out too.

Thank you for all your lovely comments and reviews enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Prince Of The Underworld<strong>

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's point of view**

The alarm in Edward's voice sent a shiver down my spine. I quickly grabbed the phone off it's cradle, lifted Masen into my arms and ran to the front of the house with my gun drawn. I don't know what I expected to see when I got there but it certainly wasn't this. The chief was laid out on our front porch severally beaten with a gushing gun shot wound in his right arm.

''Bella, it's going to be okay. I just need you to call 911 and then Esme. He's going to be fine.''

''Did they... are you hurt?'' I know, I know, I'm selfish but I had to know.

''No princess, I'm fine. I just need you to make that call.''

''No you can't boss, you can't. Just call in the doc. He can fix me up. I've had worse than this in my lifetime.'' Charlie's voice was scratchy at best and I could see from the look in Edward's eyes that he was warring with himself on whether to call for an ambulance. He doesn't usually call in anyone from the outside but this was the chief.

''Boss, I want pay back for this but our way. I don't want the cops involved.'' I need to call Esme. I shifted Masen on my hip slightly and hit her speed dial on my phone.

''Hello.''

''Esme, we need you outside the house now.''

''Bella, what's going on?''

''Just come Esme, bring Heidi and Tanya with you.'' I hung up and knelt down beside the chief putting Masen on my lap.

''Well if it isn't my two favourite people, no offence boss.''

''None taken, they're my favourite people too.''

''BELLA! BELLA!'' Esme's voice came from the side of the house. As soon as she came into view, she stopped dead. She looked Charlie up and down twice before her face registered what happened. ''What the hell happened? I didn't hear any gun shots. Did this happen here? Is everyone else okay?'' She practically pushed Edward out of the way to check the chief's wounds.

''How long ago did you call the ambulance?''

''I don't want no ambulance. Just call the doc Bella.''

''What do you mean you don't want an ambulance?'' Esme looked the chief straight in the eye and raised her perfectly manicured eyebrow at him.

''I've worse wounds than this woman. Now if you'll all help me inside and get cleaned up, I have a mutt to kill.''

''What do you mean, a mutt?'' Edward's tone made even me jump. I've never heard him sound so evil.

''Get me inside and I'll tell you all about it. And as much as I love Masen, I think this may give him nightmares.''

''He's a baby, he has no idea what's happening.'' At least I hoped not but I couldn't leave him in the house alone. If there was danger, I'd rather get shot myself. Heidi joined us on the porch during my inner ramblings and nearly had a fit when she saw the state of the chief. I'd never heard her loose it like that before.

''FUCKING MUTTS! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON THEM!'' Her raised voice cause Masen to start crying and Edward moved towards him so quickly she jumped back, probably thinking she was in for it for making the little man cry. Masen held his arms out to his daddy who was more than happy to take him from me.

''It's okay little man. Heidi just doesn't know when to keep her trap shut.'' he gave her a 'don't you dare speak' look and walked into the house with Masen. He came back a few seconds later with his phone to his ear speaking sternly to someone or other. Masen had a biscuit firmly in his grip and seemed to be happy again now.

''Right, Heidi will you help me get him inside. Esme take Masen. Bella, princess? Please can you call a family meeting. We need to get this sorted and quickly.''

''Okay.'' Getting the chief inside was a pain in the ass. You could really see his injuries now. He really had a pasting. His gun wound seemed to be small but I was pretty sure the bullet was still in there. Esme decided to poke it a little which made the chief shout out a few words that he wouldn't usually use in front of a lady.

I managed to get hold of everyone but Emmett. Edward had been on his phone pacing since we came in. I'm sure the doctor was due any minute now. I felt a little useless. I should be able to do more than I am. Masen doesn't look phased. He was quite happy waiting for his toast to cook in his high chair, watching Edward's every move.

''Ma ma.''

''What's up baby boy, you hungry?''

''Ma ma.''

''I know, it's coming little man.'' Leaning down, I kissed his head and blew a raspberry on his cheek. He started to full on chuckle and looked at me like I was his favourite person in the world. Giving him the biggest smile, I turned to check on the chief. Esme was still knelt down by his side, poking and prodding him.

''Esme be careful, you don't want to injure him even more.''

''Oh Bella please... He keeps saying how tough he is. It's about time he starts to show it.'' She leant forward and gave his wound another poke.

''Fucking hell woman, would you stop! I thought getting a battering was bad but you're just plain mean.''

''Pfft, men! Always make the worst patients.''

''Let me shoot you in the arm and see how you cope!'' The chief reached into his pocket and pulled out his gun causing Esme to pull hers at lightning speed. Suddenly I was being pulled backwards by a set of strong arms. Edward's arms, if the reaction my body was anything to go by.

''PUT THOSE FUCKING GUNS AWAY NOW!'' Oh shit, this wasn't going to be good. "Drop them. My son is in this room! It'd only take one accident for something bad to happen and I swear if it does, you'll have more than a gun shot wound to worry about!'' Both Esme and Chief looked thoroughly chastised and dropped their guns to the floor.

''Sorry boss.''

''Sorry Edward, he did start it though.''

''Enough Esme.''

''But..''

''I don't want to hear about it! If you two want to play games, don't do it in my house. Take it to the range or the lock up. This is a home, not a circus.''

The room went silent for what seemed like hours whilst Edward stood staring at the two trouble makers on the floor. I can't believe the chief could even think about rowing with her, he's injured for Christ sake. Walking back to my son, I leaned in to breath him in. Those two were seriously starting to piss me off. They needed to fuck already because the sexual tension was radiating off them. Eww.

Oh my god, that's what this is! I can't believe I didn't see this yesterday when they started bantering back and fourth. Esme never acts like that around men but the chief seems to be bringing out a different side of her. I should let Edward know my theory later. He'll be interested in this turn of events if he hasn't figured it out already.

Maybe I should set them up on a date or something. I could always make her his personal nurse... actually she might shoot me if I do that. She's an independent woman and making her look after a man and meet his every need many not work well. I'll think of something.

''MAMAMAMA!'' Oh shit, breakfast.

''Sorry little man, it's coming.'' Quickly popping the toast, I realised it's completely black. SHIT. He can't eat this now. I really need to concentrate. I wish people would stop being shot and pulling guns on each other. It would make cooking a simple breakfast so much easier. Growling at myself, I started Masen's breakfast again.

''You okay princess?'' Edward's arms snake around my body and I leaned back into him and sighed. ''Please don't stress over this. By the sounds of it, he's going to be fine.''

''I know. It's more annoying that he's more worried about getting one up on Esme and visa versa. We're going to have to keep an eye on those two. They might just kill each other if we don't.''

''Um, they're worse than kids. Masen is better behaved.'' He started kissing down my neck making my whole body come up in goose bumps. I bit down on my lip to hold in the porn star moan. I wanted a release.

The door bell ringing overhead made Edward instantly tense.

''Stay here, I'm going to get that.'' I quickly finish Masen's toast and place it on his tray. I can hear Edward talking to someone in the hall but the voices were so muffled I couldn't make out who it was.

''So who did this? I want some answers.'' Esme rose from her spot on the floor, placed her hands on her hips and used the bitch brow for the second time in less than an hour.

''That can wait Esme. Let the doctor fix him up first.'' I turned and looked over to where Edward's voice came from. He was stood next to a small quite, round man that I'd never seen before. When he looked me up and down and raised an eye brow, Edward raised his hand and slapped him forcefully around the head.

''Do not look at her! If I see you even look in her direction again, I'll make sure you can't see anything for the rest of your life.'' The man, who ever he was, visibly gulpped and walked towards the chief without a glance in my direction, thank God. He's kind of freaky.

''Princess, when Masen finishes eating, you should get him dressed. You might not want to see the removal of the bullet. It won't be pleasant.'' I think that was code for 'cover up and get away from this freak'. He obviously doesn't like him. I wonder why he uses him, it doesn't make sense.

Carlisle, that's why. He had to call this twat because he was a friend of daddy dearest.

''Okay we'll go and play in your new room, won't we little man.''

''Mmm.''

''Is that yummy?'' A smile in response was all I got but it was enough to know he was enjoying his food.

''Esme, would you take over with Masen so Bella can shower and get ready for the day. I think it's going to be a long one and I'm sure she'll be more comfortable fully dressed. There's going to be a lot of people walking in and out. We have lots of plans to make.''

I'm not pissed. I'm not pissed. He's just being protective. Don't let get mad, Bella.

''Sure thing. I'll get the little man ready for the day. I can't wait to see what Aunt Allie brought the him.''

''Okay, I'll guess I'll go shower then.'' I stomped from the room making sure Edward knew I was pissed at him. I mean shorts and a t shirt, what's wrong with that exactly? Taking a glance down, I realise what the real issue was. The headlights are on full beam and giving everyone a show... well, it isn't the warmest at the moment and I was outside a while. And I have the hottest man in the universe kissing down my neck, making me horny. What does he expect?

''Bella, wait.'' His tone was pleading but I carried on up the stairs towards our room. ''Princess, don't be like that. I love you so much you know that. I just hate that leach and you look so good in those shorts.''

My pace had slowed involuntary, his voice calling to me and I wanted to turn around but I didn't until I reached the bedroom door, making him suffer just that little bit longer. He must have been jogging because when I turned around he was right behind me.

''Baby, I'm so sorry. I just don't like anyone but me seeing you beautiful body.'' Putting his finger under my chin, he lifted my face so I was looking directly into his eyes. The passion there astounded me and made me breathless. ''You're mine and I don't like to share.''

''Yours, only yours.'' His lips were on mine in seconds and I was pushed up against the bedroom door. I could feel his erection pressing into me and I couldn't help but grind into it which made him groan. When his lips leave mine, they trailed down my neck to my shoulder. I moved my hands up to the base of his neck and pulled his hair. Which he responded to by biting down on the spot he was kissing.

My man knows I like it rough.

''Edward, shower, now.'' I was lifted off the floor and in our en suite before realised what was happening. My hands pulled at Edward's night shirt. Sensing my struggle, he moved away from me and pulled his shirt over his head, flicking the shower on in the process.

Leaning towards me he got as close to me as he could to my ear.

''Strip your fucking clothes off now.'' A gush off wetness escaped my pussy. I swear I could orgasm just from hearing his voice. Moving away from me, he waited for me to do as I was told. I quickly pulled down my shorts and removed my shirt giving him a little ass wiggle as I did.

Once I was done, I raised an eyebrow at him. When he didn't move straight away, I took matter in to my own hands. Grabbing at my breast, I pulled at my nipples and let out a loud groan. I trail my other hand down to my bare pussy before I could reach my sweet spot. I was rammed against the bathroom wall.

''You're such a naughty girl princess.'' His hands were everywhere and his lips were moving lower and lower down my body. When he reached my breast he pulled at my nipple with his teeth and sucked it hard before nipping his way to the other.

''FUCK Edward!'' Moving my hands, I trailed them down his body until I reach the button to his jeans, flipping it open. I pushed my hands straight in, grabbing at his hard cock.

''Shit Bella.''

''Get these fucking pants off. I swear to God if you're not naked in five seconds ...'' I didn't have time to finish my sentence. he pulled back and ripped his jeans off. I couldn't help but eye fuck his naked body. When I reached his face, he wiggled his eyebrows at me and attacked my tits again, causing me to cry out.

I moved my hand back down to his cock and gripped it, palming up and down quickly. I gave it a squeeze and Edward grunted. He seemed to want to return the favour because without any warning, he pushed two fingers into me and began roughly pumping in and out.

Once we got into a rhythm, our ragged breaths and moans were the only thing that could be heard over the sound of the shower running.

''Bella, you need to stop or I'm going to come and I really want to be inside your tight little pussy when I do that.'' He used his free hand to hold both of my arms above my head and started to really give my pussy a battering. Once he found my sweet spot, I screamed so loud I think the whole neighbourhood heard.

''Edward! Fuck! I'm coming!'' My whole body went limp as my orgasm overtook me, my head hitting Edward shoulder. As I get my senses back, I realised Edward was holding me up with his free hand, his talented fingers still inside me.

''That was... there are no words.''

''I love watching you coming baby. Your pussy feels so good when it clenches my fingers but even better around my dick.''

''Edward shut up and fuck me.'' Pulling back slowly, he checked I'm okay and removed his fingers from me. I groaned at the loss but when he takes my hand and leads me to the shower, I know it won't be long until I get what I really want.

Pulling me into the shower he started to move the heads so they hit us in all the right places. When he's happy, he turned back towards me and kissed me passionately.

Lifting me so I could wrap my legs around his waist, he smiled when I bit down on his shoulder. That's going to leave a mark, to show every other woman he's mine. With that in mind, I started to suck his neck. I want to mark him in every way possible and until I get a ring on my finger, this is the best way to tell people he's mine.

''Bella I'm going to fuck you and mark you. I know what you're doing.''

''Mark me Edward, show people I'm yours.'' Those words spurred him on and he thrust into me deeper than ever before.

''FUCK! You feel so good. I love your cock.'' Sucking my neck he grunted in reply and bit down hard.

''FUCK FUCK FUCK!'' His mouth and his cock will be the death of me. Lifting me slightly, he pushed me up the wall so he could hit me even deeper. When he found my sweet spot, I crashed my lips to his and grabbed his butt, pushing every time he thrusts.

''So fucking close.''

''Rub your clit baby, I'm going to come.'' Doing as I'm told, we both fell over the edge in seconds.

Once we both get our breath back, Edward lowered me to the floor and pushed me back under the water. We spend a good amount of time washing each other and gently kissing. I'm sure both of us had massive bites and hickeys on our necks but I couldn't care less.

Smiling down at me, he kissed my nose. Wrapping my arms around him, I pulled him close and pushed my face into his chest.

''I missed you so much. I never want to let you go again.''

''I know princess and believe me when I say I'm never letting you go again, not even for a holiday. You're mine forever.''

''Good. I've never wanted anything more than I want you and Masen.''

''I never knew what I wanted until I met you. I only let you go because I thought it's be good for you. Believe me when I say if I could turn back the clock, I would.''

''I know baby, I know.'' After a few minutes or ten, we turned the shower off and dried each other gently. We pulled out some clothes and a bra! I won't be making that mistake again even if it leads to sex like that. My body was for Edward's eyes only. We dressed in a comfortable silence, smiling sweetly at each other and showing our love with intense looks and stolen kisses. I tried to get heavy again but Edward pulled back and winked at me telling me ''later''.

The man himself had started to lead me back down to our awaiting family. We're going to get cat calls if they had heard me and I was sure that they did. I was beyond loud this time and we had a house full of people including the pervert doctor. Edward will kill him if he dares to comment. I hope he doesn't overstep his boundaries. We've have enough to deal with and I don't want to clean him up off my kitchen floor.

As we walked down the stairs, I could only hear the chief and the doctor talking in the kitchen and Esme cooing at Masen. Surely the rest of the family and the boys should've be here by now, we needed to sort this shit out.

''Edward, when are the guys getting here? We need to sort those mutts out. We can't let them think were bowing down.''

''They'll be here soon princess, don't worry. They've gone for supplies and Jasper and Alice are trying to track down Emmett and Rose. I thought it best to keep everyone busy until the chief is sorted and settled. I want to hear what happened as much as the next person but his health comes first.''

''I understand. I just hate them fuckers so much.''

''Don't worry baby. They're going to get what's coming to them and soon.'' When we got to the kitchen, Charlie wolf whistled and Esme smirked but neither said a word about what they'd heard. The good doctor hadn't even looked up from stitching the chief up. Although I think I can see a smile tugging at his lips.

''What's the verdict Chief?'' Edward walked up behind the doctor who visibly pailed and looked closely at the work he'd done.

''Ah I'll be fine son. It's all superficial, looks worse than it is.'' Just as he said it, the doctor did something that made him wince. Esme started to laugh and handed a fully clothed Masen over to me.

''You look so smart little man, just like your daddy.'' As I was cooing over him, Esme walked and stood beside Edward.

''Stop trying to act the big man and admit you're in pain. I won't laugh at you, promise.''

''Sure you wouldn't. You're looking for any excuse to tell me I'm weak which I can assure you I'm not.''

''Mike,'' so that's the creeps name, ''what's the verdict?''

''Well, um...'' He stuttered for a good couple of minutes before shaking his head and taking a breath. ''The bullet came out easily and I stitched it up. The rest is superficial really. Most he'll need on the bruises is ice and they should go down over time. Keep an eye on the wound and keep an eye out for him going into shock. He's been battered pretty bad but I'm certain he'll be okay. Just needs to rest for a while. He won't be able to do anything strenuous for a week or so.''

''Okay.''

''A week or so? Doc, come on! It's just a little wound.''

''You'll need to get the strength in your arm up. If you do too much, you'll cause more damage.''

''He won't do anything, will you chief?'' Esme looked at him trying to stop the giggle that she wanted to let out. She was getting off on his pain. He'll be out for payback soon. With a huff, the chief agreed but not before grumbling about how unfair life was. Men! I mean he could have died and he's worried about being out of action for a while.

''Can I drive? I can drive, right?''

''I wouldn't, not at least a few days.''

''God dammit!''

''Now Masen, don't listen the chief. He's just a grumpy old man because he can't drive his broom broom.'' Cuddling him close, I giggled into him.

''It's not funny Bella. My car, my gun, they're my protection and my life.''

''Don't be so melodramatic chief. You'll be back up and running in no time and Emmett and Jasper can do the driving until then. I don't want anyone else driving Masen. I don't trust anyone else.'' I may have been forceful but you just don't know who you can trust these days. Anyone could be under cover for Black and his mutts and that's not going to effect my family.

''Don't worry princess, Masen's safety is my number one priority too. No one will be driving him but an immediate family member.''

''Good, you just never know who's out to get you and he needs to be safe.''

Wrapping his arms around both of us, Edward nodded in agreement and kissed us both. Masen started to struggle as soon as Edward got close so he took him and balanced him on his hip.

''Are you done now Mike?''

''Yep all done just rest up Mr...''

''Call me chief son.''

''Okay chief.''

''Let me walk you out Mike.'' Edward handed Masen to me and he immediately started to fuss.

''Come on little man, he'll be back soon, shh.'' Bouncing him didn't get him to settle so I walked around the kitchen. He still hadn't stopped when Edward walked into the kitchen followed by a few of the boys, some I didn't recognise, others gave me big smiles and others looked wary to be around me. Yeah bitches, I'll kick all your asses if you look at me wrong. Quickly patting my gun, I made sure it's easily accessible if I needed it.

''Edward, will you take him? He won't settle. I think he wants you.'' As soon as he took him out of my arms, he was happy again. Little git. Shaking my head, I walked over to Esme.

''I don't know some of these boys, I don't like that.''

''Got your gun?''

''Of course.''

''Then don't worry. You can kick their asses if they step out of line.''

''Okay.''

''Riley, go get Heidi and Tanya, bring Mrs Black over too. Don't harm her. I will harm you if she's anything less than perfect. She's given us no reason to doubt her.''

''You got it boss.''

''Ben, Eric, help the chief into the den. Be careful, he's more hurt than he's letting on.'' Edward spoke to two, the two of the guys I hadn't seen before and they complied straight away.

''Before you go, I'd like you both to meet my girlfriend, Bella. She's is to be obeyed at all times. If anyone disrespects her, I will punish them, do you both understand?''

''Yes boss.'' The guy, Eric I think, bent down to the chief's level and started talking to him.

''Um boss?''

''Yes Ben.'' Edward seemed to like this Ben guy. If his attitude towards him was anything to go by.

''Um Angie has an appointment tomorrow with the baby doctor. I understand if you need me but I'd like to attend. We're finding out if its a boy or girl.'' Edward smiled and looked down to Masen.

''That's fine. We have enough people for you to be MIA for a couple of hours.''

''Thank you.'' He quickly got back to the task in hand and helped Eric lift the chief off of the floor. They left the kitchen slowly, being extra careful. They obviously have a lot of respect for the chief.

The house started to fill up fast over the next half hour and soon. Everyone including Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were sat in the den, waiting to hear the chief's story.

''So we all know why we're here, I want to get started. Chief, tell us everything that happened from when you left here yesterday.'' Edward sat next to me with Masen on his knee. He commanded the room like any real leader would as we settled in to find out what actually happened last night.

''Well, as you know after I left here, I went to the brownstone to kip down for the night.''

''Why do you kip there?'' Esme interrupted and Edward glared at her, ''what? Should he have been there?''

''Charlie is a part of this family and he kept me company in a dark time so leave him be and listen... carry on Charlie.'' With a grin in Esme's direction, he began to speak again.

''Well, I pulled up and when I got to the door. I sensed something was off so I went to pull my gun. Little did I know that the devil spawn Carlisle created was hiding in the bushes. He smacked me round the head with something and I blacked out.''

''Little fucker!'' It was my turn to interrupt now. I got up and started pacing. ''What happened next?''

''When I woke up, I was in some whore house, a lot like the one we have. I'm sure there close together, we should look into that.'' Edward nodded his agreement and the chief took a deep breath before carrying on. ''Anyway, I'm thinking I'm dead because I literally have no way out but I overhear dumb and dumber saying they just want to rough me up a bit to send a warning out to you. Apparently you're getting too powerful in their eyes.''

''Pricks.'' That was Rose who was sat with a file doing her nails whilst she listened.

''Well it wasn't until the alpha mutt showed up hours later to see what goodies the idiots had picked up that it all kicked off. He went nuts at them for taking me. He called them all sorts of names before stomping off.''

''Did he have the kids with him?'' Vanessa's voice was barely a whisper but the chief looked over to her and smiled kindly.

''Not that I saw, sorry.''

''Okay, thank you.'' Sitting back down again, I took Edwards hand.

''When he came back, he told them to rough me up a bit but the idiots untied me before they did so I pulled my gun and tried to fight back. There was a bit of a scuffle and I got shot then they knocked me out again and I woke up here.''

''So the question now is, what do we do?''

''Well I overheard the devil spawn saying that he had a drop off today and I have the address, kind of anyway. Its a bit hazy but I'm sure we can find it'.' He looked towards Ben and Eric and they both nodded and walked out of the room.

What was that about? Edward didn't looked shocked at all and when the boys came back with maps and laid them out on the floor. I kind of got the silent conversation. Ben seemed to be in his element talking to the chief and quickly worked out a rough area where the drop off would take place.

''Looking at it, I think this drop off will be in the area of the docks from the parts of the address the chief can remember. I think we need to be here.'' He circled a small spot and smiled over at Edward and myself. ''I think we'll need four guys maximum to take him down.''He turned to Vanessa now and smiled sweetly. ''Does he usually have anyone with him?''

''Only one of the younger lads, Seth usually. Please don't hurt Seth, he's a good boy. He hates doing what they tell him too but they force him.'' She looked at Edward pleading with her eyes.

''I'll take him with me. He wants to go to college when he finishes high school. He hates the life he's been born into.''

''He's no danger?''

''No none at all. I can talk to him. I'm sure he'll help, he hates him.'' By him, I guess she talking about Carlisle's mini me.

''Call him, make sure he's in and then let me know what he says.'' Vanessa rushed off followed by Heidi. ''Boys, we have some planning to do. Jasper, Emmett, you'll head this up with Heidi, Tanya and Eric.'' They all nodded. ''Ben, I want you here in constant contact with the boys. Tap into the CCTV at the docks. I want to know everything that moves down there.''

''You got it boss, where should I set up?''

''Kitchen.''

''On it.'' Vanessa's call seemed to take a while but when she came back into the room with a smile on her face and approached Edward, I knew this was going to be good. Phase one is a go.

''He's in. I have the exact address and I have a time.''

''Okay boys, let's go get him!''


	9. Chapter 9

**Merry Christmas Everyone! **

**Here's the next chapter get ready for some kick ass Bella! I hope you like this one as much as the last. I'm really enjoying righting a strong Bella. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out in time but the next week is going to be hetic with the lead up to Christmas so please bear with me. :) **

**As always if you review I'll send out teasers as soon as the chapter is ready I'm hoping not to be delayed *crosses fingers* I really enjoy hearing your thoughts I have big plans for the next few chapters can't wait to write them. **

**Enjoy xxx  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prince Of The Underworld<strong>

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's point of view**

The house was buzzing. everyone was excited about bringing in Carlisle's bastard son. Yeah, I can call him that. He deserves it, my son didn't but he certainly does. I wonder if he knew. Has his mom told him the truth behind his paternity? How much of a shock would it be to him?

The tapping of computer keys brought me out of my thoughts. This Ben guy is a whiz with a laptop. I'd never seen someone get into the zone like he did with this, his girl must be a computer widow most of the time. Maybe I should invite her round for dinner some time. It'd be nice to know a few more women around my own age here especially if we'll all be waiting around for our men to come home from ''work''. That's the one thing I hate. I never know if something bad is going to happen but at least I can protect him now. I can help him, keep him safe.

''Boss, I'm in.'' Ben called over to Edward who was talking quietly to Tanya in the door way. He lifted his head from the intense conversation and nodded. After a few seconds, he walked over to him and looked intently at his laptop screen. A sinister smile spread across his face and he slapped Ben on the back playfully.

''Nice work Ben. I knew I kept you round here for a reason.''

''Many reasons boss, many reasons.'' Edward laughed and walked over to me, shaking his head. It's nice that he has a friend and I'm pretty sure that's what Ben is I like him, he seems cool enough. Definitely need to plan that meal and soon ... what can I cook?...

''You okay princess?''

''Yeah, just making dinner party plans... hey Ben? You said your girl's having a baby right?''

''Yes that's...that's right.'' Awww he's shy. Cute.

''I was just thinking you should both come for dinner sometime. I mean if you want to.''

''Um... Yeah... I'd like that and Angie would too. She doesn't really know many people here. She's a little um.. home sick and with the baby, I'm sure she'd like some advice from someone that's done it..yeah.''

''Great, we'll arrange something soon... Hey your baby and Masen can be friends.''

''Well there's no doubt about that princess especially if the baby gets the computer brain from her dad, we'll need her on side when she's older.''

''If she's like Angie, she'll be the sharpest baby out there. She picks up on every little thing and she can read people really well. With my computer brain and Angie's people reading skills, she'll be a force to be reckoned with.''

It's funny how he doesn't stutter when he's looking at his computer screen. Maybe it's his comfort blanket. He's clearly very much in love with his girl too which is sweet.

''I think Bella and Angela will get on really well. They're both strong women that keep their men in line.''

''Damn right, you know I'm the boss really.'' Edward pulled me closer and kissed me gently whilst laughing.

''You're probably right princess.'' God this wait is killing me. I'm so impatient.

''I can't believe we just have to wait now. This is so boring. I'm going to get Masen from Esme. I want someone to play with.'' Giving Edward a cheeky wink, I walked out of the room with a little more sway than usual. I heard him growl and I giggled a little. He's so easy to get to sometimes and he loves my ass.

When I got to the den, I took Masen straight from Esme and gave him a squeeze and a kiss. He fidgeted a little in my arms and then put his head down on my breast.

''Mamamamama.''

''What's up little man? Shall we get you something to play with?... Yeah, lets do that. I'm sure aunt Allie has some stuff in your room we haven't seen yet.''

''You'd be right miss Bella, check the closet.''

''Alice, I said something to play with, not a change of outfit.'' Rolling her eyes at me, she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stairs.

''I got him so much stuff and I couldn't fit it all in the room without it looking messy.'' Messy? You can tell Alice hasn't been around too many babies. I swear my son's middle name is mess.

''Ali, Masen loves making mess. Don't expect his room to stay as nice as it is.'' She went straight to the closet when we reached the bedroom and pulled out a ball popping elephant. Perfect. The boys aren't leaving for another hour. They're out in the garage tooling up. I needed something to take my mind off the waiting and playing with my son will be just what the doctor ordered.

There's nothing I can do now and that bugs me. I wish I was going. I wanted to kick some ass but it wouldn't look good if the boss got his hands dirty over a pup. He has to show he's a leader now Carlisle is out of the picture.

''Earth to Bella.''

''Huh?'' Shaking myself out of a daze, I looked at Alice apologetically.

''You want to be involved with this don't you? You're itching to get your hands dirty.'' Looking at me with a raised eyebrow, she smiled her devil smile.

''Yeah Alice I do. I know I shouldn't want to see and be involved with that side of things but I'm strong enough to handle it now and I want to be next to Edward in everything.''

''You will be. I think Edward would take you to the toilet with him if it didn't gross him out.'' Laughing, she walked back to the closet and pulled out a baby walker. ''Lets go set these up in the den. I want to see if Mase likes them.''

''No kitchen, I want to be close to Edward in case there's any news.''

''Okay, one second.'' She grabbed the play mat that laid on the floor and skipped out of the room with her arms full singing twinkle twinkle. Yeah Alice is a weirdo. But I fucking love her. Following her out, I looked down at Masen and shook my head.

''You'll get used to aunt Ali Mase, she's a little weird.''

''I heard that Bella.''

''You didn't let me finish... she's a little weird but she's totally awesome.''

''You're forgiven.'' She's so easily pleased, ''I wonder if Edward will build Masen a tree house, that would be so cool.''

''He's a bit young for that.''

''EDWARD!'' Yep she's like a dog with a bone when she gets an idea and where did she get a fucking tree house from? ''I HAVE AN IDEA!''

''NO!'' His voice was loud and clear from the kitchen and Alice instantly pouted. I quickened my pace. I don't want to miss the pout in action, she has her big brother wrapped around her little pixie finger.

When I reached the kitchen, I noticed I'd missed phase one or it hadn't been used at all. The suck up usually comes first but Alice is already in face off stage and is toe to toe with her brother. Who's looking at her sternly with his eye brows raised.

Grabbing the play mat from the side where it had been dumped, I laid it out on the the floor and placed Masen on it making sure we have a good view of the stand off. Of course my son got up to his feet straight away and waddled to his daddy grabbing on to his pant leg. Edward's answering smile was blinding. He ruffled the hair on the little man's head and knelt down to kiss him.

Alice backed off when she saw the sweetness off the gesture. ''So cute.'' Bouncing, she grabbed out her phone and started taking photos. Edward grimaced but didn't say anything, probably thankful she'd backed off the tree house idea for a second.

Leaving them to enjoy their moment, I opened the box to the elephant and started to put it all together. It took a couple of minutes but when I looked over the finished product, I was pretty proud of myself. I can't build stuff for shit most of the time. I pressed the 'on' button and nothing happened so I pressed it again... still nothing. What the fuck.

''Edward, the piece of crap is broken.'' I stomped my foot and pressed the button repeatedly. I know, I know, it won't help but it's making me feel better.

''Um... did you check if it …. um needs batteries?'' Ben spoke from the other side of the counter and Alice snorted back a laugh. ''Here... let me see.'' He stood and looked over the toy and turned it over on it's side. He gulped slightly when I gave him the bitch brow but never wavered from the job in hand. When he moved away, I thought he'd given up but no such luck. He went to his bag and pulled out a screwdriver.

''Um yeah so, you need some batteries. Do you have any?'' I turned to Alice and gave her the most menacing look I could muster. She held her hands up turned grabbed her bag and was out of the door in seconds. When it shut behind her, I huffed.

''Thanks Ben. I think Bella has toy rage. Could you text Allie and let her know what size she needs for that and some other regular sizes we might need?''

''Sure thing.'' He gave me one more wary look before sitting back at his laptop.

''Sorry Ben, things like this stress me out.'' I motioned my hands to the toy and he nodded.

''It's okay. I'll fix it up when Alice gets back.''

''Thank you. I'll leave this stuff to Edward in future.''

''Ma.. Ma.'' Looking down to my little man, I see he's still hanging on to Edward's leg. He jumped when the back door opened and slammed shut and reaches out for Edward to pick him up whilst bursting into tears.

Edward pulled him into his arms quickly and started to try and calm him down. I held back from going to them both and turned my attention to the person who slammed the damn door. I wasn't surprised when I found Emmett stood there.

''Oops.''

''GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!''

''Bella I'm sorry. I didn't think.''

''That's the problem Emmett, you don't think. ROSE GET IN HERE!'' She ran in looking ready for battle with a face like thunder.

''What, what's wrong?... why does Edward look like he's ready to kill?... Emmett, what did you do?'' Grabbing him by the ear, she dragged him back out into the garden without waiting for an explanation.

Turning back towards my boys, I can't help but laugh how fucked up we are. Fucked up and awesome. One good thing to come from that little episode is that Edward calmed Masen down and got him to stop crying without any help from me. He's a natural at this dad stuff.

''There's never a dull moment in this family is there.'' Jasper walked in through the door Emmett just got dragged out of and motioned back with his thumb. ''What did the dumb oath do this time?''

''Slammed the shit out of the door and scared the life out of my son.'' Edward was trying to keep his voice calm but I could tell he was struggling not to go out there and kick Emmett's ass himself. At least he knows Rose will do it for him.

''Oh, well, I just came in to tell you we're all ready to leave. The boys are just loading the van up. Do you want him taken to the docks or the brownstone?''

''I want him bound, gagged and brought back to the basement at the brownstone... we'll all leave to meet you there once the job is done. This is my home, I won't have it tainted any more than it has been. Tell Alice the brownstone is yours if you want it.'' Jasper nodded and looked like he was thinking about what to say next.

''Bella, are you okay with going back there after everything. I take it you'll want to be there?'' Edward looked pained as Jasper's words sunk in.

''I should have asked you first. You don't have to come, I'm sorry.''

''No, no, don't be. One bad day in that place can't erase all the good times we had there and he won't be there so I have nothing to worry about.''

''You'll never have to worry about him again. We should deal with him as soon as possible.''

''I can get Alistair to deal with him?''

''No, I'll be the one to do it. Thanks all the same Jasper but I have to show him once and for all that I'm not scared of him. He probably still thinks he's going to get away with this.''

''I want to be there.'' Edward turned to me, shock and surprise written all over his face.

''You're not a killer Bella. I don't know how you'll cope or how you'll feel about me once you've seen me kill.''

''Edward, nothing will change how I feel about you, nothing.'' I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him, his heart beat strong against my ear. Masen put his chubby little hand on my head and started to play with a strand of my hair.

''Boss, sorry I have to go. I want to get everything set up early. We don't want no unexpected surprises.''

''Okay keep in contact and make sure you take him through the alley or disguise him in some way. I don't want know one catching on to what's happening. Black won't know about this.''

''You got it boss.'' He left without another word, leaving us to play the waiting game for the millionth time since I've been back.

''Edward, can we leave sooner rather than later? I'd like to get Masen settled before I leave him with Esme to go with you. I know we'll only be downstairs but...''

''That's fine. We'll wait for Ali to come back then we'll leave. I have some stuff I want to pack up, it'll be a good distraction.''

''Okay, cool.''

''Um... b..b..boss? Do you want to see the foot...footage from the new cameras in the pit whilst we have some time?'' Cameras? In the pit?

''I do.'' Yeah, I want to see Carlisle on the back foot for once.

''Bella, we'll do that later tonight when Masen is in bed. Right now, we should spend our time together.'' God I wanted to have some fun. Pouting, I walked away from him to stand behind Ben. Hey, he might have something on the screen, you never know. ''Bella, step away from the laptop.''

''Edward.'' Yes I whined and pouted some more. He didn't waver though, he just raised his perfect eyebrow at me. Yeah he means business.

''Move away Bella, now,'' Crossing my arms over my chest, I huffed. I love it when he's forceful maybe I can wind him up a little and then help him relive some stress. ''Lets take Masen and his toys into the den.'' He walked away after grabbing Masen's bits and didn't look back. Guess he's not in the mood right now. Damn.

''BELLA! I'M BACK AND I HAVE BATTERIES!'' I looked over to Ben and he smiled. He actually smiled at me with no nerves at all showing on his face. Bless him, he needs to loosen up.

''Ben, would you?''

''On it boss, say no more.'' He unplugged his laptop, grabbed his screw driver and walked out of the room with no hesitation.

I followed after him slowly, thinking over everything that's happened and that could happen today. We need to stake our claim back on this city people are taking to many liberties.

''Everyone's in the den Alice.''

''Okay, thanks Ben... and here, I guess you're in charge of this now.'' She handed him two carriers full of batteries and turned to me. ''You okay Bella? You look like you're deep in thought about something.''

''I just want to get going, you know. I want this happening. I want Black to pay... for everything. I want Carlisle dead. I want Vanessa and her kids safe and I want it all yesterday.''

''It's going to happen Bella, just have a little patients and go play with your son... NOW!''

''Okay, okay, you know patience has never been my strong point.''

''Oh I know Bella. I thought the last two years were going to kill you or my ear drums.''

''Sorry Ali.''

''Don't be silly. You're my sister and I love you, that's exactly what I'm here for. Now lets go see this stupid piece of crap working.''

When we got into the den, Edward and Masen were sat on the floor. Masen on Edward's knee watching Ben and the chief put the two toys we'd brought down together. Masen seemed to be in ore of what they were doing and I couldn't help but smile at his little face. He was so adorable even if I do say so myself.

When Ben put the Elephant on the floor in front of them, Masen's eyes lit up and he stood and waddled towards it.

''Ooooooooo.'' Ben hit the 'on' switch and the thing started singing and balls started popping all over the place. ''Ahhhh oooo.'' Masen started playing with it and laughing at himself. Edward watched with a happy smile on his face. Little does he know that he'll be dreaming about that tune later on, them things always get stuck in my head. ''Meme oooo.'' Masen looked at his Meme and pointed to the toy.

''What's that little man? Are you playing with your new toy?'' Picking up one of the balls, he held it out to her. She quickly got out on the floor with him to play. Soon everyone including myself was happily lavishing him with attention.

''Boss, it's starting.'' Edward jumped up and went to sit by Ben. Both of them staring intently at the computer screen made me get up and sit with them. I wanted to see this shit go down. It was about time something started happening. Esme, Chief and Alice were keeping Masen happy enough. Rose was out sitting with Vanessa as Edward didn't want her in the house too much. He doesn't want to cross the ''friend line'' which is understandable.

The picture on the screen was black and white but pretty good. It looked as if the deals going down. Embry hasn't changed since last time I saw him. I still can't believe it took so long for Edward's mom to find out about the little shit. Maybe her and her kids can reconnect now.

''This is it. The deals been done. As soon as this dick is out of the way, the boys will move in.'' Edward didn't take his eyes from the screen, he didn't even blink. Looking back, it seems that Embry and who I assume is Seth are having a deep conversation and not really paying attention to their surroundings.

In the blink of an eye, Jasper and Emmett had their brother on the floor. Emmett even through in a few digs for good measure. Heidi is talking to Seth who has just held out his arms to her so she can cable tie them he seems okay with this. He knows he's 'safe', he just has to cooperate and give us what we want. If he doesn't, then he's as good as dead.

''Right, let's move. Ben, you'll ride with myself, Bella and Masen. Alice, you'll drive us. Esme, you'll drive whoever else is left here and lock up bring Vanessa, we might need her.'' Everyone nodded in agreement as Edward stood and scooped Masen off the floor. The little man giggled and put his little hand on Edward's face.

''Bella, his coat?''

''Two minutes, I'll meet you at the door.''

We made it to the brownstone in record time. Edward never let go of my hand on the drive over and kept me close as we walked to the door. Alice has a sleepy Masen in her arms behind us all. That playing had worn him out. I'm glad he doesn't have to see this place, it actually gives me the creeps now. A shiver ran down my spine as the memory of my last visit here ran through my mind.

''Bella, you don't have to go in there. I can get Esme to take you home.''

''No Edward, no. He won't keep me from entering your home. He doesn't control my life any more, he hasn't since the moment I called Esme and he won't be starting again now.''

''Good girl. She's strong Edward, leave her be. I taught her well.''

''Okay.'' He opened the front door and led me through the entrance way it hasn't changed a bit. This place could really use an update, Alice would have fun with it.

''Esme are you coming with us or would you rather not get your hands dirty with the dog?''

''Oh dear nephew of mine. I'm so ready to get my hands dirty.''

''I'm coming too boss. I owe him some payback.'' The chief pushed his way forward and Edward nodded.

''Vanessa, you'll come with us. You can stay in the background if you prefer but you need to be there.''

''Okay.''

''Lets do this then.''

Edward led the way down to the basement holding my hand tightly in his. As we entered everyone parted, leaving Embry directly in my sight. Little shit! Grr, I want to beat the shit out of him. He looked like he was even gloating now. Edward let my hand drop and walked towards him. He got right in his face and spat at him. He didn't cower back though, he just looked him straight in the eye and smiled as best as he could around his gag.

''I'm going to fucking kill you slowly, you little shit.''

''Oh no, let me please.'' Walking forward, I took my place next to Edward. When the little shit tried to laugh behind his gag, I slapped him right across his face. ''Listen here you little bastard, you're not in control now and your little pack of mutts won't be able to save you. You're as good as dead, just like your father.'' Yeah the little shit gulped at that. ''Did you know your mum had an affair?'' Pulling his gag out, I pinched his lips together. ''You'll only speak when I say, do you hear me? I will shoot you if you disobey me.'' As soon as I let his lips go, he went to speak. ''Ah ah ah.'' Pulling out my gun, I put it to his head, clicking the safety off. ''Don't test me.''

''I think you might want to listen to her. She's already shot one person this week and she's working on her total.'' Emmett slapped him around the head from behind.

''As I was saying, did you know your mommy had an affair? Oh about nine and a bit months before you were born?... you can answer now.''

''That's not true, she wouldn't. She loves my dad.''

''Not as much as she loved getting her leg over with Carlisle. You see, they had an affair and you were the little pup they got out of it. Did you never wonder why you looked so different to the other members of the litter?... Speak.'' Shoving my gun hard into his head, he grunted at me.

''You're lying, you've always been a manipulative little bitch.''

''Don't talk to her like that or I'll blow your brains out.'' Edward's low menacing voice sent shivers throughout my body, ''and she's not lying. It's true little brother, ask Vanessa... Step forward now.'' She did as she was told and moved forward to stand by Edward.

''It's true. Your mom fell into the same trap I did in the not too distant past. The difference is I never got a child out of it, she did.''

''See, you really are a little bastard and you'll be joining your daddy as soon as I'm finished with you. You're both going to die together very, very, slowly.'' Yeah I'm a mean bitch, he'll get over it.

''You're all fucking dicks! Jacob will get me out of here! He has so many plans.''

''Oh we know all about his little plans and I told you not to talk.'' Pulling my gun away from his head, I twirled it around and shot him in the leg. His answering scream was defeating, it's lucky this room was soundproof.

''Ahhh shit! Why did you do that?''

''Unless you want me to shoot you again, I'd shut the fuck up.''

''Um could I leave now?'' Looking back at Vanessa, I could see she was practically green. Edward must have seen the same thing, he just lifted a brow at me and raised a wicked smile. He's letting me have control.

''Yes Vanessa, you can go. Heidi, take her to Seth. Keep them both away from Ali and Masen though, take them into the dining room or something.''

''You got it boss.'' They both left quickly, Vanessa with a thankful smile in my direction.

''Chief, do you have something you want to say? The floor is yours.''

''Why thank you mam. I don't really have anything to say but I do want to do this.'' He walked straight up to him, stuck his finger in his bullet wound and pulled.

''FUCK!''

''Well now you spoke again little boy. That must mean you need another punishment, can I Bella?''

''Be my guest chief.'' He slammed his gun into his head, knocking him unconscious. Why didn't I think of that? ''Sorry boss, I know I shouldn't have knocked him out cold but it felt good.''

''No worries, I think he deserves everything that he gets.''

''Edward, what are we going to do with him after we're done here?''

''What do you think princess?''

''I say we send him to the pit with daddy dearest. Let them suffer together for a while until we have Black then we'll end them all.''

''I love your thinking princess. Lets see if we can get any information from him first though.'' A groan coming from the little shit snapped Edward back into gangster mode.

''May I princess?''

''Be my guest baby.''

''Now are you back with us because I want to know any information you can tell me.''

''I'll never tell you anything.''

''Are you sure about that?''

''Positive.''

''Now that's a shame.''

''Why would I help you when you're just going to kill me anyway?''

''Because if you help us, I'll make it quick. You knew what you were getting into when you got into this world, now you have to deal with it.''

''We may share a blood line but I'll never rat out my family.''

''Fair enough. At least you'll get some quality time with your daddy before we end you both.''

''I don't want anything to do with him or have to be anywhere near him.''

''HA! You need to realise you don't have a choice.'' I walked up and stood beside Edward staking my claim firmly at his side. ''You messed with the Cullen's you little shit and you won't be living to tell the tale. You pushed this family one step too far.''

''Kill me, I really don't care. You won't beat Jake, he'll kill the lot of you including your mother. She's being trailed now without any knowledge of it.''

''You're thoroughly mistaken if you think we're going down without a fight. Edward knows all about Jacob's little plans and we'll be there every step of the way to fuck them up and you're powerless to stop us.''

''You have no idea what he has planned.''

''Did you not see who we have on our side now our own little mole?''

''Vanessa wouldn't sell Jake out.''

''She already did.''

''FUCKING BITCH!'' He started thrashing around on his chair. Edward went to walk forward but I stopped him.

''Emmett shut him up... no need to get your hands dirty yet baby. Shoot his other leg if it'd make you feel better.'' And that's exactly what he did as soon as Emmett had knocked him out again he took aim and shot. ''Feel better?''

''Much.''

''Glad to hear it.'' He smiled his panty wetting smile and turned his back to Embry.

''Esme you should get hold of your sister. Tell her to disappear for a while or something, she needs to be safe.''

''Okay Edward, I'll do that as soon as we're done here.'' Her only response was a nod.

''So Princess, what are your plans now?''

''Hmm, I don't know.'' Tapping my chin, I walked around the basement looking at all the different toys. It's warped that it doesn't bother me that people have died at the hands of this stuff. I suppose I was always meant to be a part of this. If anyone tries to hurt my family, they will pay.

A loud scream echoed around the room when Embry came to again. Edward just laughed at him. And it wasn't a laugh I've ever heard before. It was sinister and evil but also as hot as hell. Jasper raised an eyebrow at me and Emmett bounced on his feet, oh they want to know what's next.

''So are you going to opt for an easy death or a slow one?'' Walking towards him I picked up a metal rod and tossed it to Emmett.

''Cool.''

''Wait until you're told Emmett.''

''Yes mam.''

''Eell?''

''Fuck you, you jumped up slapper.''

''Emmett.'' I moved back quickly and Emmett slammed the pole directly into his chest winding him.

''Fuck.'' His body limped forward and he struggled to catch his breath.

'I'll give you some advice, brother to brother talk, because she will beat you until you're dead.''

''If you know already, why do you need me?'' Stupid shit, Vanessa won't know everything.

''Well Vanessa won't know everything. We want to know how much more you know than she does.''

''Still not happening, I won't snitch on them.''

''Maybe we could change your mind.''

''Never.''

''That wasn't a question.''

''Want me to hit him again Bella? Just say the word and I'll do it.''

''Patience Emmett... Edward, what do you think we should do with the runt?''

''I think some time with his father would do him good. Maybe he'll want to talk after twenty-four hours with him.''

'I think you may be right baby... boys, take him to spend some quality time with daddy."

''Usual procedure men... oh and Emmett, you can hit him again. Let's go Princess, we have better things to do than waste time on this low life.''

''You have twenty-four hours, make the most of them.'' I took the rod from Emmett and gave him one last dig for good measure before taking Edward's hand and walking out.

''Twenty-four hours and we end them both, agreed?'' Edward smiled and kissed my head.

''Agreed princess. You were born for this life and born to be with me. I love you.''

''I love you too. Twenty-four hours, how will we fill the time?''

''I have some ideas of how I can keep you occupied.'' Pushing me up against the wall, he kissed me hard. I think I like his plan about as much as I like the idea of ending Carlisle and Embry. No one will mess with this family once we've finished. The future is looking bright.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi all,

It's a little earlier than i said in my review replies but I didn't think you'd mind :D I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out big thanks to my beta Lucy for getting it back to me so quickly it took me a while to get into my potu groove over xmas but i finally got my mojo back once it was out of the way.

I can't wait to continue with this now as always if you leave me a review I will make sure you get a nice little teaser before the next chapter comes out.

I'm just trying to complete my other story Learning To Love Again I'm in the process of doing the last chapter I'm still planning on getting the next chapter of this out in around two weeks take a look over there if you want to read something fluffy with a little drama :)

* * *

><p><strong>Prince Of The Underworld<strong>

**Chapter 9 No Goodbyes, Just Revenge**

**Bella's point of view**

Walking up the stairs, hand in hand after a little bit of fun in the stair way, Edward led me towards the dining room. I suppose the next step is talking to Seth. I just hoped he doesn't fuck up. This could all still end badly for him if he doesn't cooperate. We need information from him and he needs to give it to us or I'll put a bullet in his head. I'm done with all this messing around. No one else will be going in that pit. They will be sorted out straight away, we won't be giving second chances. Carlisle and Embry are only still alive because I want them to suffer so much they beg for death. I'm a cold hearted bitch but I really couldn't care less.

''You okay princess?''

''Yeah, I just want to end them both already. I want to get my hands dirty. I really am fucked in the head.''

''No princess, you're not fucked in the head... not at all. You're just extremely passionate about your family. You're loyal, gorgeous and you're a great mommy. You just live in a world few people know about and you were born to be in it. You were born to be with me. Made to be my perfect match.''

Without realising I'd moved and I was now firmly pressed up against Edward's chest with my hands under his shirt. I love this man, so much. I'd give my life for him.

''I love you baby.''

''I love you too.'' Wrapping his arms around me, he squeezed me tight and kissed my head. ''Now lets go and see what we can get out of the kid.''

''Be nice baby. He'll know more than Vanessa. We need his input... although he doesn't have to know that. He might know specific dates and times and that will help us greatly.''

With a wink, I pulled him towards the room where Seth and Vanessa were waiting. As I pushed the door open, both Seth and Vanessa stood with their heads bowed. Edward pulled out a chair for me and once I sat, he sat down himself and pulled out his phone.

''Sit.'' They both did as they were told and Seth raised his head for the first time to look at us. He's a boy, no older than seventeen, shit.. his eyes are dark and haunted and he has a large scar across his cheek. He didn't give us a chance to speak before he laid his hands out on the table and took a breath.

''I'll tell you everything I know. I swear. I know more than Vanessa.'' He looked over to her and she nodded in encouragement. ''I've been at Jake's meetings.'' His change of tone when he said the mutts name showing how much he despised him. ''He has a lot more plans than she knew about. Some you will not be at all happy with.''

''Go on...'' Seth looked at Edward and then back to me before continuing.

''Well all the stuff Vanessa told you will be happening early next week but he has more plans than that. He wants you gone out of the equation completely and he thinks he has the perfect plan to do that.''

''Get to it Seth, you're boring me.'' I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed, hoping it would help him keep his composure.

''He doesn't know Bella's back... He's looking for her, searching high and low, following up every lead. See, he knows she's the love of your life. It doesn't take a genius to work it out to be fair... he wants her. He wants to hurt you in the deepest way possible. He wants you to loose it so badly that your family turn on you.'' My blood is boiling. That jackass! I can't believe he's still trying to use me in his pathetic little games. It's never worked before and it sure as hell won't be working now. ''You know he's tracking your mother, right?''

''Yes, I'm aware of that.'' I will be the one to put a bullet in that fucker.

''He wants to take out the biggest family after his first.'' It didn't escape me that he said his and not ours. This is good... well what he's saying is bad but the fact he hates him so much is great for us. ''I want to help you. I want out but I want to be a part of this take down. I know Jake can't beat you even if he thinks he can. Even without me and Vanessa giving you inside information, he wouldn't have the brains to follow this through without fucking up.''

''I tend to agree with you there Seth. Is there any other uncertainty within the rest of the pups or is it just you two that despise him?'' I raised an eye brow at him and he smirked over at Vanessa.

''All the extended family hate that he's got into the bullshit that he has but the boys under him, apart from me obviously, think the sun shines out of his asshole. They'd will do anything he says without question which can get pretty dangerous.''

''So next week? What exactly does he have planned?''

''Basically what Vanessa told you. The only difference is he wants to do the bank job and the delivery in the same day. He wants to take all attention off the yard which the cops have been watching religiously since someone tipped them off.''

''Someone?'' Seth smiled again and nodded.

''I may have anomalously tipped them off when he started planning this. I also mentioned the Voltori's involvement so hopefully we'll get rid of two families making a laughing stock out of the business you're in.'' Smiling widely, I looked at Edward who gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Oh yeah, this city is ours bitches.

''Why exactly do you think they're making a laughing stock of the business?'' I leaned forward excitedly waiting for his answer.

''They're making what you do a comedy sketch. The only two families that have any real clout are you and the Delani family and they're not even based here. They're based way out in New York. We all know the underground business is hard and full of dirt. You take out people who get too big for their boots and who try and take away your business. There will always be smaller families trying to make their mark. Jacob has made the family bigger but he's made some huge mistakes you may not be aware of. He has some big enemy's including the Delani lot and it wouldn't surprise me if the Voltori had a plan to take him out during this. They want you guys gone as much as he does but they want him out of the way first.''

''Interesting.'' Edward tapped his chin deep in thought for a moment. ''Princess, could you call Esme in here. I think she'll like our new acquaintance.''

''Sure thing baby.'' I stood and walked to the kitchen where I found Esme and the chief glaring at each other. This is getting old now. They need to fuck and get it out of their systems already.

''Esme, you're wanted in the dining room if you can tear yourself away from this little stare down you have going on.'' She huffed and stomped out the room, banging her coffee cup down on the way. ''What the hell is going on with you two. You're really starting to get on my nerves. Get rid of the tension chief, I mean it.''

''She's mad Bells. I swear to God I can't do anything right with her. She's like the devil in a queen's clothing, I'm trying to be nice.''

''Well, try harder and go check on Alice and Masen please.''

''You got it boss.'' Walking back into the dining room, I noticed that all parties were smiling and happily talking about taking down Black. Edward pulled me into his lap when I was near enough and I happily settled against him.

''So I think the next step is to get those kids out of there. Vanessa, are you ready to go back in?''

''Yes, I want my babies as soon as possible. It sounds like Jacob is going off the rails. I don't want them to see that. I know it won't be pretty.''

''We need to start planning then, don't you think princess?''

''I do indeed... Seth, does Jacob plan on getting his hands dirty or will he be leaving his boys to do all the dirty work?''

''He will be around but lurking, not in the thick of it, why?''

''I think we should play with Mr Mutt a little.''

''What do you have in mind princess?''

''Well, I think we should let the doughnut pigs take care of most of his boys. We'll make sure they get caught in the act. I don't want to dirty my hands on little boys if I can help it. We definitely want a little quality time with mutt one and his main disciples say Paul, Quil-''

''You'll want Billy too. Obviously you already have Embry.'' I was almost pissed that Seth interrupted me but I wanted to hear what names he put forward. ''There's Sam too. I think they're the main ones you should take care of, if you want to take out the big boys.''

''Hmm, anyone else we should keep an eye out for? Anyone dangerous?''

''No one dangerous. The other boys could probably benefit from being inside. It might straighten them out a bit. I will suggest you go in for the children when Jacob's not there. I think he'll kick off if Vanessa and Ms Esme go in alone. I know you can handle yourself but it won't be pretty and if it's on his turf. You'll be in a hole heap of trouble.''

''Oh dear child, we won't be alone. I have family on their way from London who will make very convincing policemen.''

''And they're in the business?''

''Yes and we also have a fake court order to serve him with so if he decides to kick off, they can arrest him.''

''Now there's an intriguing idea.'' Edward is grinning again, he's up to something. ''Would it be too close for us to do this on D-day and to arrest him. Get him out of the way completely. Get the boys to wind him up a little so they can arrest him?''

''Oh I like this idea. That way we can deal with him ourselves and the boys will be going in blind.'' I shifted slightly in his lap and he groaned quietly. I gave him a sly wink and turned back to Seth. ''Do you think it'd work if we make it convincing enough?''

''Hell yeah, he wouldn't know what hit him. The only problem would be getting a police cruiser.''

''I can help with that.'' Chief strolled in and pulled out the chair next to Esme. ''I have contacts on the inside of the force. I can get us a cruiser, piece of cake.''

''You do have some uses then, other than being a pain in the ass.'' Esme scowled at him and he matched her look with more venom in his eyes then I've ever seen.

''Oh do shut up woman! I've had enough of your attitude. You may think you're a mean ass but you're nothing more than a moany ass woman.''

''How dare you!''

''SHUT THE FUCK UP!'' Edward glared at them both and they stopped rowing mid sentence. ''If you want to be a part of this then I suggest you keep your mouths closed.''

''Sorry boss.''

''Esme, I will make you leave if you don't stop with the glaring. Don't test me.'' She turned to Edward and smiled.

''Sorry dear boy, I will keep my thoughts to myself in relation to him in future.''

''Good.''

''So are we agreed on this plan of action. We get the mutt out of the picture before the big night... maybe we could get Ben to hack into the cameras on the inside so we can make him watch as his family falls apart around him... then we can end him ourselves with no involvement from the pigs.''

''Sounds good to me.''

''Seth, I need a date. I need the day. We have to make sure this goes off without a hitch.''

''Tuesday... If you trust me enough, I'll go back in. I'll be wired if need be. That way you can get all the information you need as it comes about. I think the plans will stay the same. The other issue is the Voltori, what are we... you doing about Aro, Marcus & Casius?''

''Hmm we need Emmett and Jasper in on this. I'm sure they know a way of getting them out of the game before anything happens next week. All we have to do it bait them.''

'Drugs.''

''What?''

"Tell them you're interested in buying some blow. They'll shit themselves with excitement if they think you guys are going to get into their side of the drug world. They don't deal the same way you do, they import their stuff from the poorest parts of the world and the parts engulfed in war. They will see dollar signs before their eyes.'' We don't have long to plan this, we need to move quickly.

''How are we going to fit all this in?'' Esme seemed to read my thoughts and Edward turned towards her.

''Nothing really needs to happen with the mutts until D-day and I want Emmett and Jasper to take the lead with Voltori. They will be a challenge but nothing we can't handle. Eliminating all three of them will certainly put anyone off messing with us for a while.''

''So we have what, four days?''

''We can do this princess.''

''I know, I'm ready. I just want it to happen tomorrow, not four days time. The sooner the better.''

After an hour of discussing things in more detail, the family returned and we went through it all again, tweaking parts of the plan that Emmett and Jasper wanted changed a little. They were both happy, they get to have some fun with the Voltori. Emmett more than anyone because he has a old score to settle. Yeah, one of those assholes cut him when he stopped them getting too big for their boots. He won of course but he still bears the scares of that battle today.

Letting my mind drift, I think about how Embry and Carlisle are getting on. I can't help the evil smile that spreads across my face when I think about them both dying slowly. Embry will be pulling his hair out being so close to his daddy bear without an escape.

''What are you thinking about princess?''

''Embry and his daddy having fun together in the pit with no escape from each other.''

''Hmm now there's a thought. I'm sure they're having lots of fun.'' He let out a small laugh and pulled me me back so my head rested on his shoulder.

''Mama, mama!'' Masen's voice had me sitting up more alert on Edward's lap.

''Sorry Momma, he won't settle. I think he wants you.''

''That's cool Ali, hand him over. I bet he just wants some love from his mommy.'' Taking Masen from her, I sat him on the table in front of me keeping a hold on his hips gently so he couldn't crawl off like he likes to on any flat surface.

''What's up little man?''

''Ma.'' He pointed at me smiling his best toothy grin at me.

''You are such a handsome little man aren't you, just like your daddy... do you see daddy?'' He looked over at Edward and pointed. ''Can you say daddy?'' He tilted his head like he was thinking about it and he started to giggle. Edward stroked his hand across the top of his head and started to laugh along with him.

''Don't worry little man, we have all the time in the world for you to call me that.''

''Mamamamama.''

''You're such a clever boy.'' After a few minutes of cooing over him, Masen decided he wanted a daddy cuddle and started shuffling forward with his arms out stretched. Getting up to give them some space, I walked over to Alice and Jasper.

''They are so cute together Bella. I'm so glad you're both home.'' She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me as tight as her little pixie arms would let her.

''Easy Alice, I need to breathe.''

''Sorry.''

''So when can we all go out to the range? I need to learn how to kick some ass if it's all going to kick off.''

''Um we'll have to fit it in this week some time. You need to be able to use a gun properly.''

''I do and I want to be able too.''

''Oh shit I forgot some of my stuff is being delivered by UPS tomorrow. Ali, can you help me unpack please?'' Pouting at her she squealed and clapped.

''Of course I'll help. You know I live to organise stuff.''

''Thank God. There's quite a bit coming. We didn't know how all of this was going to plan out so we packed a little too much.''

''It'll all fit. Don't worry princess.''

''I'm not worried, I just think some of it will need to go into storage. There's no room for it at our place.''

''Whoa there Miss Bella. I won't be living with you forever and I'll need stuff for when my grand baby comes to stay so it can all come to my new home.''

''There's no rush for that to happen Aunt Esme. You're welcome to stay with us as long as you need to.'' Edward stood with Masen on his hip and walked over quickly placing a kiss on Esme's cheek.

''I know my boy but a woman needs her space and your family will need it's space to grow too and the walls are really thin at the big house.'' Edward grinned at her and looked back at me; great now I'm blushing, he knows exactly how to play me with that smile.

Jasper's phone ringing took everyone's attention away from my blush. We all started talking again until Jasper visibly got redder in the face.

''WHAT? FUCKING HELL! I'M ON MY WAY!''

''What the hell Jasper?'' Edward glared at him waiting for an explanation.

''When they put Embry in the pit, they untied him. Turns out he had a knife stashed in his pants. Fuck knows how he managed to hide it but he did he managed to stab Carlisle in the leg before one of the boys shot him in the chest. They're both in a bad way by all accounts. We need to go now or they might just be dead by the next time we see them. You need to end this Edward.''

''Lets go. Esme, please look after Masen. We won't be long, I'm going to end them both and then come back for some quality time with my son.''

''You got it Edward.''

''Chief, Jasper, Emmett, you will come with us. Everyone else stay here and guard the house and our acquaintances.''

We were out the door in seconds and on our way to the dock. Edward looked calm and was holding my hand, kissing it every now and then. He's worried about me, I can tell. He doesn't want me to see him like this. He believes he's a monster when he's anything but. If he's a monster then so am. I want them dead just as much as he does.

''Princess, I just want to prepare you. The smell in the hold is like nothing you will have ever smelt before, it's what can only be described as the smell of death and rotting. I don't want you to go in there unprepared. The first time I smelt it, I actually gagged and had to leave. I think all the boys have done the same. It takes a strong stomach to handle it.''

''As unappealing as that sounds, I can handle it. If I need to leave, I will, I promise you that. I just have to be there. I have to know he's gone and that he'll never hurt my family again.''

''Okay just know, no one will ever hurt you again.''

''The only way someone could hurt me is by hurting you and Masen so stop that from happening, anything else I can deal with.''

''Consider that my life's work from now on.''

''I know you won't let me down Edward, you never have and you never will.'' As we turned into the docks, Edwards hold on my hand increased. I guess it's now or never.

''You ready boss?''

''Yes, lets end this shit.'' Edward helped me from the car and led me towards the door to one of the units. Riley and Eric met us at the door and Edward greeted them both with a nod. The smell assaulted my senses as soon as we entered and I did in fact gag and have to put my shirt sleeve over my nose.

''You okay princess?'' After a second adjusting, I removed my sleeve from my nose and nodded concentrating on breathing through my mouth.

''I'm okay, lets go.''

Hand in hand, we walked into the main room. It was filled with instruments, torture devices that would make the strongest man weep. The pit was located in the middle. It's basically a deep hole in the floor, the top is covered fully in metal bars apart from the door which has a steep stair case leading down from it. I can't see the bastards that we were here to end yet but I can hear whimpering coming from not too far away.

I let Edward lead me up a set of stairs to a balcony of sorts. It reaches out over the pit so you can see in and it's not a pretty site. There's body parts scattered all over the place. Arms, legs, a few heads here and there and some other body parts that really shouldn't be attached from a man. Hmm maybe we could do that to Carlisle, really extended the pain marathon he must be going through. Speak of the devil, I can see him now. He's curled in a ball not too far from where Embry lays shaking in shock. Edward's menacing laugh broke me from my inner monologue.

''Well, well, well, don't you two make a lovely pair.'' Carlisle looked up and winced when he saw myself and Edward looking down on him. he knows what's coming. He's probably seen this picture a hundred times before just from a different perspective.

Edward looked Embry over. He didn't even speak before he pulled his gun from his pants he took aim and pulling the trigger, killing him without any warning what so ever.

One down, one to go.

''Edward... son... please...please I'm so...rry... help me.''

''HA! It's a bit late for that don't you think?''

''Way too late you. Should have thought about this two years ago when you sent me away.''

''You did a bad thing and now, daddy dearest, you're going to pay for every second of hurt you put Bella and Masen through.''

''I don't... I don't regret it... I'd do it again.'' I quickly pulled my gun and aimed directly between his eyes.

"You don't... have... the balls.. Bella Swan... You are... nothing.'' I didn't think. I pulled the trigger without hesitation and ended him. Blood is pouring from his wound. His eyes aren't responsive any more, they're just staring in front of him, not moving. No more evil will come from that man.

Carlisle Cullen is no more.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading please review :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hi all,

Thank you so much to those who read, reviewed, and favourited this story over the past two weeks the responce to the last chapter was really positvie I think a lot of people wanted to see Carlisle die and wanted Bella to do it and I think it was only right she did. She had a settle to score and it was only right she got her chance at revenge.

I have the next chapter done it'll be up in two weeks I'm looking at finishing this story at around chapter 15 the epi is written already I just need to fill in the last few gaps and put the dog out! :D

As always if you review I will make sure you get a teaser of the next chapter :)

Enjoy Kirsty x

* * *

><p><strong>Prince Of The Underworld<strong>

**Chapter 10 No regrets**

**Bella's point of view**

He's dead, he's really dead. I killed him. I killed Carlisle Cullen. I ended the mob boss who's killed countless amounts of people or ruined them. I, Bella Swan, just sent him to hell where he belongs. I should feel guilt maybe. No, not guilt, fear. I should fear who I've become but I don't. I am a strong woman and I will do what ever it takes to keep my family happy and at the top. I am Edward's princess and I will be as strong as I can to support him... only he's not a prince any more, he's the king.

''Bella, princess, are you okay?'' Turning towards him, I lowered my gun and flipped the safety. He looks worried. His face is full of concern and he's approaching me slowly, with cation. He doesn't think I'll hurt him, does he? I mean, I never would. I know the difference between bad and good people. Carlisle was a shit so I killed him. I'd never aim a gun at my Edward, never. ''I'm so sorry if you regret this baby. I should have never brought you here. I should never have put you in this position. I'm a monster Bella.'' What? So he's not worried I'll hurt him, he thinks I'm in shock and that I'm going to think badly of him?

''What? ... You think I regret killing him? You think I feel guilty? I'll never feel guilty about ending him, never. I feel guilty about not being strong enough to fight him when he sent me away. I feel guilty you've missed a year of Masen's life but killing him? I'll never feel guilty about that and I'd do it over and over again, just to make sure he's actually gone. He hurt us one too many times Edward. This is just me putting an end to his shit.''

''Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I just thought the reality of my lifestyle may have just hit home. I've killed a lot of people Bella. I've killed some innocent men and some guilty and I don't feel any remorse. It's my job to provide and protect my family and I'll do it at any cost.'' I quickly put my gun away and rushed towards him burying myself in his scent. He still thinks I'm going to run away.

''I'm not going to disappear Edward. I'm well aware of what you do and always have been. We're just in everything together now, nothing will keep us apart and nothing will scare me away.''

''I don't doubt your love. I just keep thinking someone will take you away from me and you'll disappear and I won't be able to find you again. I couldn't handle that. I love you too much to loose you again.''

''I'll never leave you again, not unless you order me away.''

''Now that will never happen, never in a million years, never, ever, ever... ever.'' I giggled at his silliness and his arms tightened around me. ''Lets get out of here. This is no place for my princess...It really does fucking stink in here.'' He lead me back down the stairs and out of the building where Emmett and Jasper are waiting. They both looked at me warily, sort of like Edward did so I grinned at them both. Emmett started bouncing on his heels and Jasper let out a low chuckle.

''Who pulled the trigger on daddy bear? The family has a book running.'' Emmett got really close to my face which didn't please Edward. He pulled him back and nearly had him on his butt. ''Easy boss. Sheesh, I just want to know if I've won the cash so I can pay the chief back what I owe without telling Rosie.''

''Get in the fucking car Emmett, we will not discuss this here.''

''Okay, okay, don't get your pants in a twist.'' We all did as Edward said and got in the car. He pulled me close as soon as we were both sat and kept me that way until Jasper pulled the car up in front of the brown stone. The chief had stayed behind at the docks to oversee the clean up. Riley's dropping him back later. Hopefully that'll keep Esme happy for a while, she needs to get laid! She's way too wound up these days.

''Come on baby. Lets go face the welcome party. They're going to want to know what happened as much as this other idiot.''

''Hey don't be hating on me. I'm just interested in family business that's all.''

''Yeah too interested if you ask me... come on princess.'' The house was nearly silent as we entered, the only noise is coming from the kitchen. Esme must be cooking, at least I hope it's Esme. Ali can't cook for shit.

When we entered the kitchen, we found it was actually Seth that was cooking. He looked apologetic and nearly dropped the pan he was holding when he saw Edward come in behind me.

''I'm so sorry. Esme said I could cook after I told her I went to cooking school. She had someone go to the store to get the ingredients. I didn't leave, I swear. I just wanted to do something. I can stop. I'm sorry, please don't kill me.''

''What exactly are you cooking?'' What? Sue me, I'm starving. All that killing has given me an appetite.

''Um, steak fillets with a risotto and some tuna for starter.'' Yeah he's shocked he's not dead, bless him.

''Sounds good. Carry on, I'm starving.'' He looked back at Edward for confirmation and he nodded.

''I'll have mine medium rare. None of this well done bull shit.'' Seth's face is a picture right now. I've never seen something so comical. I almost want to laugh.

''Okay, got ya. Do you all eat everything? Anything I shouldn't do? Oh and I'm going to make a purée for Masen if that's okay?''

''No allergies here and thank you. Masen will be happy to get something different, I'm sure.''

''Okay cool.''

''Seth, I got that spice you wanted.'' Esme stopped and smiled when she saw us. ''Sorry he just made this meal sound so good. I sent Heidi out for ingredients.''

''Esme, where is my son?'' Edward raised his perfect eye brow at her and she huffed.

''Alice went to change him a little while ago. They'll be back soon I think. I don't know how many outfit changes she's going to do. This is Ali remember!''

''And stop using Heidi as your errand girl. She's an important worker and she's vigilant. You sending her for groceries is not making the best use of her skills.''

''Point taken. I'll send Tanya next time.''

''Esme...''

''Okay, okay, keep her hair on. I'm only joking.'' After a pause she looked at me, ''so who did the deed? I want to know who finally ended that jack ass.''

''How about we leave Seth to it and go into the den.'' Just as Edward spoke, Tanya entered the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar. How does he do that. He must have sent a text or something. I should really spend some time with Heidi and Tanya soon. I haven't really had a chance to catch up with them yet.

''One sec Edward. Tanya?'' She turned surprised to be directly addressed by me. She shouldn't feel like that. I've always had a lot of time for her. ''You and Heidi are required to attend girls day at the range this week. I won't take no for an answer. I think we all need some bonding time as do the men. I'm sure Edward would like some one on one time with Masen so we can kill two birds with one stone.''

''Okay, you got it boss.''

''I'll let you know times and dates as soon as I know them.''

''Cool, you'll need as much moral support as you can get if you're letting Rose and Ali near fire arms. I'll be sure to wear my vest.''

''That's a point Bella. I'll get you one too.'' I turned and huffed at Edward. Why must he do this. I mean I'm not breakable. I will get Tanya back for mentioning this. It's stupidity. I'm sure Heidi will help. She loves to pull a prank as much as Emmett. ''Don't huff at me, she has a point. You've met my sisters right? Ali will be more interested in how pretty the gun is and Rose, well, she'll just get carried away.''

''Yeah giving Ali something shiny is always a risk.''

''Hey, that's not very nice Bella. I've just spent the last half hour making Masen all cute and you treat me like that.'' I turned to the second entrance to the kitchen and a very pissed off Ali... she has put gel in my sons hair. He's one for gods sake! One!

''What have you put in my baby's hair? He's one Ali!''

''Pfft a little gel won't hurt him.'' Rushing over, I took Masen from her arms and gave her the most menacing looks I could manage.

''Edward, I swear to God ...''

''Calm down princess, it'll all wash out at bath time. Ali won't do it again, will you Ali.''

''But...''

''No Ali.''

''He looks so cute...''

''He's too young for hair gel.''

''Okay... I won't do it again.'' She's lying, this won't be the last time, I can tell.

''Right everyone, den now. Don't make me ask again.'' The whole family filtered out of the kitchen following Edward's lead. When we reached the den, we interrupted a rather rowdy game of football on the PS3. Emmett and Jasper are already sat down with Ben and Eric and Riley is here too.

''Turn that thing off, we need a meeting, now.'' The boys paused their game. Emmett was the only one to act like a child and huff dramatically over the fact he had to stop. ''Where's Rose?''

''I'm here dear brother. I was just browsing on line for a new car.''

''Rosie, we don't need another car.''

''You might not but I do, shut your trap.'' Edward smiled at his sister's attitude and pulled me over to the sofa. Once he had the room's attention, he took a breath.

''Carlisle and Embry are both dead. Neither of them will ever hurt this family again and one by one, we will take down any threat. We're in this together and we will own this city again. No one will question us, agreed?'' A chorus of 'agreed' went around the room but before Edward could continue, Rose spoke up.

''Who killed him?'' She can't be mad can she? I mean, I know he was her dad but he didn't treat her right. I'm proud of what I did. I'm keeping my family safe.

''I think trash talking me was not his finest choice but it was his last.'' A grin broke out over Rose's face and she walked over and put her arms around me and Masen.

''Thank you for giving us our freedom back Bella. You have no idea how hard he made life for myself and Alice. He didn't want us and he made it clear he had no room for girls in his family, only guys. He made parts of my life unbearable but you've righted all those wrongs. I'm glad he's gone. Edward kept us safe but there was things he didn't see, things he couldn't protect us from.''

''You won't have to deal with his bullshit again and I think we owe you a proper wedding too.''

''Oh no Bells, I will not be the next one getting married. I think that spots reserved for someone else ... it's only a matter of time.'' She looked over to Edward and they shared a look I couldn't quite work out. Looking down at my little man, I started to flatten down his gelled filled hair. Eww this stuff is gross. Edward laughed at my expression and it earned him an elbow to the gut.

''Sorry princess, you should see your face.''

''It's not funny, your sister...''

''Who is in the room Bella.''

''She put shit in my baby's hair. SHIT... that's it, I need to bath him and now.''

''We're going home soon Bella. We can do his night time routine there. I don't want Masen spending any more time here than he has to... the same goes for the rest of you. However I think that Seth and Vanessa should stay here and I'll need someone to stop with them. I'm thinking Heidi and Tanya. I will go and run it past Tanya now.'' Edward stood to go and make arrangements. As he approached the door Masen started to shuffle on my lap.

''DA NOOOOO!'' Everyone including Edward turned to Masen in shock. ''DA!'' Stretching his arms out, he started to whine. Edward came back and took him from my arms in shock. Masen's answering smile could have lit the darkest room. He looks like the cat that got the cream. Where's my phone. I started to feel my pockets.

''I've got it Bella.'' Alice started snapping pictures of both my boys staring at each other with happy smiles on their faces.

''Right little man, shall we go and see Aunty Heidi and see what Seth's cooking in the kitchen?''

''DA!'' Masen pointed at Edward who laughed and carried him out of the room towards the kitchen. Rose and Ali both came and sat either side of me when the boys turned back to their game and took my hands in theirs.

''It's so great to have the family back together Bella. You have no idea how much we missed you. You've righted a lot of wrongs today and I couldn't be prouder of you.''

''Thanks Rose. I'm so happy to be back where I belong, you have no idea.''

**xxxxxxxxxx Two Days Later xxxxxxxxxx**

Kisses along my jaw and neck slowly brought me out of my slumber. This is an awesome way to start the day even if I do say so myself.

''I know you're awake baby. Come on, open those big brown eyes for me.''

''No I'm still sleeping. I'm having this amazing dream.'' Kisses down towards my breasts made me moan out loud.

''Really? Those moans sound pretty real to me princess.'' When he reached my very alert nipple, he sucked it into his mouth.

''Shit baby, that feels good.'' He moved over to my other nipple and gave it the same treatment as the last whilst running one of his hands down towards my extremely wet pussy. He growled when he reached his destination and plunged two fingers straight into me. ''FUCK ME!''

''Oh I plan to '' As his fingers pounded into me harder and harder. I could feel my walls beginning to tighten around him. ''That's it. Let go. Scream for me baby.'' His thumb hit my clit and I couldn't hold back any longer. I screamed out his name and let my body shatter around him.

He didn't give me time to recover. Pulling himself up from my breast, he attacked my mouth and plunged himself straight into me. His hard cock filling me like only he could. I swear there's nothing better than this nothing.

''GOD, YOU'RE KILLING ME BABY.''

''Do you like it when my cock pounds into that tight little pussy of yours?'' I could only answer in a moan. His dirty talk is such a turn on especially when his cock is pumping in and out of me at the speed it is.

''I love your pussy princess. I love feeling you come undone around me, seeing your face when you come.

''Shit, I'm going... fuck...'' Grabbing my hair between my fingers, I pull it hard making him grunt out.

''Play with yourself baby. Touch that dirty little pussy of yours.'' I did exactly as he said and soon, we were both falling over the edge.

''FUCK BELLA.''

''EDWARD.'' After we both came down from our highs, Edward rolled off me and pulled me close, spooning me against him.

''Well that was one way to start the day.''

''I thought we should start today the same way we ended last night. I have to spend half the day without you today and I don't want too.''

''It's a few hours. I'm sure as the king of this empire you and your little prince will have some fun. Pick on Emmett or something.'' Glancing over at the alarm clock, I realise it's only half six. Groaning, I pushed myself back further into Edward's embrace.

''Don't do that princess, not unless you want another pounding. I could go again but I'm pretty sure after last night and this morning, that little pussy of yours will need a rest.''

''My pussy is always open to you, you know that.'' Just as Edward pulled my leg back over his, Masen decided to make himself known.

''DA DA! MAA!''

''He has impeccable timing doesn't he.''

''I'll go princess. You rest a little longer. You'll need to be alert at the range today.''

''Yeah who's idea was it to let your sisters loose with guns again?''

''Now princess, I think that was yours.'' Damn it he's right. ''Well you put the idea in their heads. It was only a matter of time before they'd want to learn how to protect themselves properly.''

''MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' Okay the boy wants out of his crib and now. Edward finished pulling his clothes on and kissed me so passionately before he left that my knees suddenly felt like there were jelly and my insides turned to mush. Thank God I'm laying down.

''I'll be back with the noisy one in a second.''

''I'll be right here waiting. Get a wriggle on, I want to see my baby.''

''Your wish is my command princess.'' I should be queen Bella now. I took down the king. That makes me really happy. Yeah, I'm feeling quite giddy about that at the moment. I think it's finally sinking in, he's gone for good. I hope the pricks in hell where he belongs. If he haunts me, I'll just shoot the fucker again. Now there's a thought. If I could bring him back and shoot him again, I would.

''Here's mommy little man. You going to go say hi.'' Edward put Masen down at the bottom of the bed and he started crawling up to me with a smile on his face.

''Hi baby, did you have a nice sleep little one?'' When he reached my face, he put his hand on my cheek.

''Ahhh Ma Ma.''

''You're too cute mate, you're going to break so many girls' hearts and not one of them will be good enough for you. You're too special.''

''All mothers say that about their sons Bella.''

''But Edward this time it's true.''

''God help any woman that crosses you.'' Climbing back into bed, he pulled Masen under the covers with us and pulled us both close. We stayed this way until Masen made his hunger known and started getting upset. It didn't take more than his daddy carrying him down the stairs and playing him some soothing music on the piano to calm him down. He was soon happy again and eating toast in his high chair, smiling away at me like he didn't just throw a tantrum. Little monster, he's got us all wrapped around his finger and I don't see that changing any time soon.

''Are you ready for your boys day with daddy? Mommy's going out with Nana Esme for a little while. I won't be gone long though and I'll miss you... will you please be a good boy for daddy?''

''He'll be fine Bella. We'll spend some time in the music room and we'll play with the toys Ali got...''

''Edward, Bella? It's just me, don't shoot me.'' Emmett's head popped up by the back door. He must have crawled past the window, what is he up too?

''What are you doing here Emmett?''

''Edward, it's boys day so I thought we'd get an early start. I brought Masen a gift.'' Pulling out an unmarked bag. He unwrapped a Xbox 360 game and a kinect, what ever that is.

''Emmett, what part of that is for Masen?''

''Wait a minute Bella, I haven't finished.'' He went back to the back door and grabbed another bag which he produced a ball pit bouncy castle from then he pulled out lots of different colour balls and a tunnel. He did good... for once I'm impressed. ''The lady in the shop said it was the safest one out. I thought the little one would like it.''

Edward is in shock, his mouth is hanging open like a fish and he's staring at Emmett like he's grown another head.

''Wow, I'm impressed Emmett.'' That earned me the biggest grin I've seen from him since I've been back and he winked at me.

''I got the big boys something really cool to help me Edward.'' He came back with three massive boxes and Emmett put his hands on his hips like superman. '' I know, I know, I'm the man.''

''What are they?''

''These my dear Bella are the best gaming chairs on the market. They vibrate, they have surround sound and they have built in headsets.''

''How much did they cost?''

''Not telling you. You'll tell Rosie and I'll get in trouble.''

''You're always in trouble for something and how big is that thing? Will it fit in the Den or does it need to be outside?''

''It'll probably take up most of the den but that's okay right? It doesn't have to be up all the time does it, just deflate it.''

''Did you get a pump?''

''In the car, I'll go get it.'' Once he left, Edward turned to me and shook his head in disbelief.

''I'm pretty sure Emmett used his brain for the first time ever today.''

''Until Rose gets her hands on him for spending so much cash.'' Wrapping my arms around him, I kissed the sliver of exposed chest at the top of his shirt. ''He means well most of the time.''

''I know, I think his mom must have dropped him on his head a couple of times as a baby or something.''

''Baby, don't be mean.''

''Just speaking the truth baby.''

''Found it... Aww look at you two, all loved up, it's so cute.''

''Don't ruin it Emmett.''

''Duly noted. Rose is on her way with Esme, Ali and Jasper. Heidi and Tanya are meeting you there, what's happening with Seth and Vanessa?''

''I have Riley and Eric with them. I don't think they'll do anything but there's cameras set up in case they try.'' I want to see the camera's from the pit when Embry attacked. Yeah, I'm not right in the head.

''Ben and the rest of the boys will all be here today so nothing will get past us.''

''Damn it, should have got Seth over, that boy can cook... mmm food.''

''Hmm that dinner last night was good and my son seemed to like his...no, that would be wrong to close.''

''God damn it Edward, I got excited then.'' Emmett is actually pouting right now.

''You could get him round and let him cook in the flat above the garage. That way he's close and useful.''

''Now that I like princess.''

''YESSSSS.'' Thanks Bella.

The girls all arrived a little while later and Edward sent the order for Seth and Vanessa to be brought to the flat with groceries. Yep we have a chef by the looks of it. After a lot of lectures and promises to stay safe, we left for the range.

''I'm so excited Bella. I want to kick ass like you can.''

''Easy there champ. I had a lot of training. It's not just a physical thing, it's a mental thing too. You need to be prepared for anything.''

''You can teach me that too right?''

''Ask Esme, she's the one with the mad skills.'' Esme smiled at me in the rear view mirror and pulled Alice's hand over the centre console. "I'll teach you everything I know kid, you just have to follow orders and shop a lot to take your mind off the bullshit.''

''Now that I can do.''

''I don't need to shop. I'll just do what Bella does and have lots of loud banging sex.'' I'm blushing, I can feel it from the tips of my toes to the top of my head. Rose, yeah, I like rough sex, get over it. ''Don't blush Bella, we all know you're a kinky bitch.''

''Oh yeah and your brother loves it.'' Oh yeah her and Alice are both gagging now, paybacks a bitch. 'He really likes it when I...''

''STOP Bella, that's my brother. Please don't go any further, I'm sorry I made you blush.''

''Are you sure because I'm sure I could tell you some things that will make you blush like last night..''

''NO I'm sorry, really sorry.'' She's squirming now, she hates this shit and I love it, hehe.

''Good, now are you ready to learn how to kick some ass?''

'Yes. Emmett's been teaching me some moves.'' Oh God help us. ''I know how to hold it and stop the kick back. I'm so ready to eat this shit up.''

''You need to make sure you listen to Esme, Rose. I know you think you know what you're doing but it's a whole lot different when you have live ammunition in you hands.''

''I know, I know, I'll be good, scouts honour.''

''Be alert too. Myself and Esme will stay vigilant but if you see something we don't, tell us. There's always going to be someone trying to do us over. It's about time we show them who's boss.''

''Hell yeah sister, it's time for the women in this family to show they can keep up with the men!'' Alice fist pumped like a pro and started singing 'we are the champions' from her place in the front seat.

When we reached the range, we all jumped out. It's like something out of a scene from Charlie's Angels. We're all dressed to make an impression and we're not going to leave her without people knowing we're firmly in charge. Esme kept her eyes and ears open as we opened the trunk. It wasn't until I heard heels on gravel that I stiffened, ready to kick some ass. If that's who I think it is, I'm going to kill her.

''Well, well, well, if it isn't Isabella Swan. Still as fucked up as ever I see.''

I'm going to batter her.

* * *

><p>Please Review :0)<p>

Thanks for reading x


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi All :) **

**Thanks so much for reviewing my last chapter as always I will send out teasers to anyone that reviews :D **

**This chapter is a little different as we have some of Edwards point of view mixed in with Bella's I hope you like hearing from the man himself I think you'll understand him a little more once you've read this. **

**This story is now fully written I finally pulled my finger out and got my righting head on and managed to get everything I wanted to down. It's all with my lovely beta TwiLucyUK now so updates will defiantly be every two weeks I have no excuse now. ;) I'm so happy with the finished article I can't wait to see what you think of it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Prince Of The Underworld**

**Edward's Point Of View**

I'm stood in the den in my family home; yes my family, not Carlisle's. Mine, with my son balanced carefully on my hip watching Emmett and Jasper try to inflate his ball castle. If someone had asked me a month ago when I was in the worst depression of my life, if I ever saw this happening I would have laughed in their face. And probably killed them for making me miss Bella more than I already did. The last two years have been the worst of my young life. I never thought a human being could miss someone as much as I've missed Bella. She has been my whole world for a very long time, my princess. And when I sent her away, I thought I'd be able to cope. I couldn't. I missed her more with every passing day, each turning more black than the last.

Alice and Rose tried to keep me from going under but they very nearly failed. I could have quite easily put a gun to my head and pulled the trigger. If I hadn't been stopped by them telling me how much they needed me to keep them safe from him, I would have. I wish I'd have kept Bella safe. She needed me more than anyone and had to survive when he had a gun put against our unborn child. If I could bring him back and beat him to death again, I would. I want to inflict more pain on him now, even though he's dead. Revenge and getting rid of him will never be enough. I'm going to own this city and achieve what he couldn't with Bella by my side as my wife. I just need to work on the finer details of that, it will be happening soon.

I felt like something big was on the horizon before the wedding but I couldn't put my finger on what. The fact it was exactly two years since Bella left didn't register with me. I was so lost in the blackness of my life that I didn't expect her to come back at all. I thought I was doomed to a life on my own dictated to me by my father. When Esme showed her face that day and began her speech, I didn't know what to think. It wasn't until I saw Bella with my son balanced on her hip that my whole life seemed to fall into place. My sun was back, my reason for living was stood in front of me with a mini me on her hip. I didn't need to ask if he was mine or not, the thought of her cheating on me or seeing someone else wasn't an option. I could see it in her eyes plus the fact Masen is my double, hair and all, and that sealed it in my mind.

I still can't believe I'm a father. Every time I hold Masen in my arms, I thank God or whoever was looking over my Bella that day for keeping them both safe when I couldn't. I owe that person spiritual or not my life.

Looking down on my boy, I can't help but smile. He doesn't know it yet but his life will be different. However I will make the transition easier on him than Carlisle did on me. He has no choice but to join this business and if he's anything like his mother, he will take to it like a duck to water. But I don't want him to be brought into it like I was. Hell, Carlisle had me moving dead bodies with him at eleven. I won't force that on my son. EVER. Masen will have an easier life than I did because I am not like my father. He will marry who he wants and partake in anything he wants to. Of course it's not me he has to worry about when it comes to women, it's his mother. God help any woman that breaks Masen's heart is all I can say. If we have a girl one day, I will be fiercely protective but Bella with her first born will be a whole different story. She is his protector. She gave him life and she won't give him up to any woman without a fight.

''Boss, I'm into the range's CCTV system. We just have to wait for their arrival.'' I turned to Ben, the closest person I have to a best friend outside Emmett and Jasper and smiled. I may have had to let Bella go out alone today for the first time since she's been back but she will never be fully unprotected again. It is my life's mission to keep her and Masen out of danger. Now I know she can protect herself, I've seen it first hand but I love her too much not to keep an eye on her. Especially when she's at the range, there's no telling who could be there on a daily basis.

Turning back towards my brother in laws, I can't help but snigger at them. They can't even inflate a child's toy properly. I think I may need to step in soon. Hardened criminals they may be but they can't follow a simple set of instructions for shit.

My phone going off alerted me to a text from Eric saying himself and Riley are here with Seth and Vanessa. Now I don't know what it is about these two but I like them. Not that I'll tell anyone else that. Seth especially has earned my trust. He seems to hate Black as much as we do and the boy can cook. I'd keep him around if I could. I can't expect Bella to run the house alone and I want her at my side as much as possible. No wife of mine will be picking up after Emmett, that's for sure.

''Eric and Riley are here with Seth and Vanessa.'' Emmett's head automatically shot up and he licked his lips, probably remembering the dinner he consumed last night. ''Now hurry up and get that fucking castle built. My son is getting bored of waiting on you.''

''DA!'' Masen pointed at his toy and pouted, not that you can tell what it is yet.

''I know little man. They're going as fast as they can. They're just a little bit slow upstairs.''

''But not downstairs.'' Emmett started air humping so I gave him the most menacing look I could muster and went and sat by Ben.

''Edward, can you just come hold this? I think that's where we're going wrong... how could you leave me with this fool to build something.'' Lifting Masen, I put him gently down in his travel crib and walked towards the idiots I call family.

''Boss, they've just arrived.''

''Keep a close eye on them. We don't need to know what they're talking about, I just want to know the women of this family are safe.''

''You got it.''

After a couple of minutes, the castle began to actually resemble the picture on the box. I'm quite proud of how it's looking to be honest.

''Boss, we have a problem. You need to see this.'' I quickly checked Masen is still happily playing with his toys as I rushed over and sat by Ben.

''You have got to be fucking kidding me! What is that rent a hoe doing there!''

''Who are you to talking about?''

''Jessica fucking Stanley.''

''You have got to be kidding me!'' Jasper rushed over to us and took the space at the other side of Ben whilst Emmett stood behind the sofa looking over at the screen. ''Bella's going to fucking kill the bitch, I can feel it.''

''Someone call Heidi now and get her to reverse in directly behind them. Make sure she gets the boot as close to the back of the Volvo as possible.''

''On it.'' Ben pulled out his phone and dialled Heidi whilst I kept a close eye on my girl. The princess is in charge right now and she's going to be brilliant.

**Bella's point of view**

''Well, well, well, if it isn't Isabella Swan. Still as fucked up as ever I see.''

''And who the hell do you think you are you jumped up little slapper. No one talks to my daughter like that.'' Esme aromatically went on the defensive. I stood up and stiffened my posture. This bitch made my life hell when I first started at the same school as Edward. She was always jealous that he choose me and not her. Stupid bitch. She makes his skin crawl but she still tries to get a hold of him at any opportunity. I bet all her Christmas's came at once when I left. Well it's all over now bitch.

I turned slowly just as Heidi's car screeched into the car park. A few seconds later and she reversed into the spot directly in front of us leaving as little space between our cars as possible.

''You're her mother? I thought you did one when she was young?''

''Now listen here missy, I suggest you quit whilst your ahead. I will not take your shit.''

''Oh I'm scared. You can't touch me. My husband, Marcus would kill you all if you even tried it.''

''And who might this Marcus be. I can't say I've heard of a Marcus in these parts before.'' Rose took a defensive stance next to me and raised a bitch brow at Jessica.

''You've never heard of Marcus Voltori Rosie?'' Jessica laughed and Rose stiffened next to me. Now this is a turn up for the books. I could have some fun here and take one of the Voltori out in the process. ''Jessica Voltori, nice to meet you.'' She held a hand in Rose's direction which got ignored until she dropped it. ''I'm sure Carlisle has heard of him, Edward definitely has.''

''That's funny, he hasn't mentioned him that I can recall.''

''Well we all know Carlisle doesn't like you girls involved in business.'' I can see Heidi watching us from her review mirror. I nodded in her direction and Tanya got out and walked to stand by Rose. We're taking this bitch in.

''That's funny because where Carlisle is, he can't plan much business at all.''

''What do you mean?'' Ah now that has her attention. I walked over to her and got right in her face which caused her to back right into Heidi's car. ''I mean dear Jessica, that he's dead.''

"No, no, he can't be. We would have heard about this.''

''Oh I assure you he is. See, I was the one that pulled the trigger... Edward was so proud. He gave me a right good fucking when we got home. I'm surprised I can walk today actually.'' Esme had to hold back a laugh at that comment and let out a squeak and both of Edward's sisters and Tanya gagged.

''I don't believe you.''

''Well I can always prove it. Why don't you jump in and I'll take you to the body.'' Oh my God, the thick bitch is actually thinking about it. I can hear her mind churning it over.

''I'm sure I could make Marcus really proud if I had proof that he was dead.'' She's talking to herself now. ''He's been so distracted lately. This might bring him back to me, make him want me again.'' This girl really is thick. We can hear you, you dumb hoe bag. ''Okay, I want proof. I think you're lying and not just about Carlisle, about being back with Edward too. He sent you away. As if he'd take you back.''

''Why don't you jump in with Heidi and we'll get this party started.''

''Okay.'' Well she came of her own accord to her death. At least there's no evidence of a struggle now because there would have been one.

''In the back.'' Tanya followed her to the back of the car and watched her get in. After the door had firmly closed behind her, I heard the locks click. I also heard the security camera above us zoom in just after the locks sounded. Taking a glance around, I realised that all the cameras are facing in our direction. He's got Ben keeping an eye on us. Over protective fuss pot. I'm not mad, it's typical Edward and I love him for it. I may punish him in the bedroom later though.

''Well ladies, I think you're about to get your first lesson in interrogation.'' I bet Edward's quite turned on right about now.

''I'm so fucking proud of you Bella.'' Esme wrapped her arm around me and pulled me close.

''What do you want me to do with her boss?''

''Knock the bitch out. Get in the back with her, gag and tie her if you can and make sure she's unconscious by the time we get to the garage at the big house. Use the back alley.'' Tanya smiled and agreed.

''You got it boss.''

''Now I need to call Edward and tell him we have a rat to deal with.'' Shooting practise will have to wait... or not. We could let the girls take aim on her. ''Everyone in the car, now.'' They followed instruction without a word and we were soon on our way home.

Time to call the king. It took two rings before he answered.

''Princess? What's wrong?''

''Nothings wrong baby and don't pretend you weren't watching. I heard the camera zoom in on us when the skank got in the car and I also noticed the rest of them pointing our way to so don't try and deny it.''

''Are you mad?''

''No but I might punish you later.'' He growled down the phone at me and as he spoke again, his voice got huskier.

''Now that sounds promising.''

''Indeed it does but before that, we have a rat to deal with. Do you fancy some fun?''

''With you, always.''

''Good, we'll see you soon.'' I hung up before he could reply. He's going to be really hard right now, hard and waiting for me.

**Edward's Point Of View**

You have no idea how much of a turn on it is to see Bella working her place. As the head woman of this family, she's left me with a severe problem in my pants. It's lucky I left the room to take her call or the boys would have got a right show. She's going to have to take care of this before we go and sort out Jessica Skankley. I can't have this issue ignored. It would be a waste of a perfectly good hard on and I will not waste it on that bitch.

The thing about Jessica is she never knows when to stop. She bullied Bella a lot when we were younger. She even jumped her from behind and gave her a good beating when we first got together. Now Rose and Ali sorted that out at the time even though I was itching to get my hands around her neck. Maybe that's what we should do, strangle the bitch. It's not like she deserves to live after the hell she's put the people in this town through. She's slept with countless husbands, destroyed marriages and even got close and killed some pensioners for their houses and money. Taking it right from under their children and grand children's noses. It's about time she got her just deserts. Karma is a bitch.

One would probably think karma is waiting for me but I know I've lived through enough shit to out weigh the bad stuff I've done. My mother left me with a mentally abuse father and I lived without Bella for two fucking years... yeah, I've paid my debt to society.

Masen crying drew my attention back to the den so I adjusted myself and went to comfort him. Taking him from Jasper, I started to hum whilst I rocked him back and forth. He slowly calmed down and his eyes were soon drooping as he fell into a slumber. I know I'm not the worlds best dad yet but I will be, I'll make sure of it.

''What did Bella say?'' Jasper was the first to speak once he was sure Masen was asleep.

''They're bringing her in. I think she's finally had enough... Oh and she noticed the camera was watching them. I think I may be in a little trouble later.''

''You're just looking out for them boss. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll understand. Angie knows I check in on her from time to time and she doesn't mind.''

''Looks like Bella is wearing the pants right now.''

''Emmett, if you want to be able to sit on your ass for the next few months, I'd shut the fuck up because I won't hesitate. If you carry on I will put a cap in your ass.''

''Oooo someone doesn't like his masculinity being questioned.''

''Don't test me Emmett.''

The Volvo pulling into the drive got Emmett out of trouble. I walked into the hall and started pacing waiting for the girls to come in. When they finally walked through the door seconds later, I was greeted with four huge grins and a kiss from my princess.

''Boy do we have some news for you that you won't believe.'' This sounds promising. ''Aww look at my sleepy baby boy, was he good?''

''He's been perfect. Hopefully his ball house will be ready soon. Emmett can't quite work it out.''

''Now that doesn't surprise me. Let's go through to the den. I think you'll want Emmett and Jasper to hear what I have to say.'' Bella took my hand and led me towards the den where the rest of our family have gathered waiting to hear the news.

''The floor is yours princess.'' I sat down cradling a sleeping Masen to my chest, kissing him once on the head before turning my attention back to Bella who is watching us with a weird look on he face. Wonder what's wrong with her? When she took her bottom lip into her mouth and half smiled. I nearly groaned out loud. She knows what that does to me.

''Well as you all know, we ran into Jessica skank-a-hoe Stanley today at the range and as you saw, she agreed to come to get in our car with us with no struggle what so ever. Because she wanted to impress her husband with proof or Carlisle's death.'' Who the fuck is her husband and why does his death concern him and who the hell would be stupid enough to marry her after everything she's done? ''See Jessica is no longer a Stanley, she's a Voltori.'''

''Excuse me, she's a what?'' I sat up a little straighter in my chair being careful not to jolt Masen. ''Which one of the brothers is she married too?''

''Marcus.'' After a pause where I think she expected me to speak, I nodded my head for her to carry on. I think I know where she's going with this and I like it, I like it a lot. ''See we need to take out the Voltori and now we have our first victim. We can use her as bait or kill her and carry on with the original plan. I don't care which. I just thought she'd be a good bargaining tool.''

''Princess, have I told you how amazing you are today?''

''Yes but you can tell me as many times as you like... Now Jasper, Emmett, I know this is your party, what do you want to do?'' Bella walked over and sat on the floor between my legs giving Jasper and Emmett who are both grinning at each other the floor.

''Well I think we all know the answer to that.'' They looked at each other and said 'bait her' at the same time. I wonder how they're going to handle this. They hate the Voltori with a passion, it'll be fun to see what they come up with.

''I suggest we bait Marcus first and then bring the others in one by one. Marcus will want to save his wife and the other two will do anything to protect their brother. They have strong family loyalty since their dad past away. The last thing they'd want is to loose a sibling.''

''This is very true.'' Bella looked up at me and raised her hand to take mine. ''Now princess, by any chance do we have her purse? We could really do with her cell to put these plans into action. There's nothing like a text from your wife to get you riled up.''

''I'll text Heidi and Tanya. It's probably in the back of the car with her. She definitely had one.'' She pulled her phone out and sent off the text and then turned to Rose who is pacing in the corner. ''What's wrong Rose?''

''We still get to have some fun with her, right... I mean, a straight bullet to the head is too good for her. Can't we mess with her a little? Think of all those pensioners she killed and stole from. It's about time she got a little payback.'' Rose looked over at me and pouted.

''Yes you can have your fun. I have no problem with that.''

''Awesome, that bitch won't know what hit her.''

''Maybe you girls will get some target practise in after all.'' Bella smiled over and Esme who winked back in her direction. ''Now Ben, can you get that built before we go so my son has something to do with his daddy whilst I go have my own fun with my new toy.'' Ben jumped up putting his computer on the coffee table and took the instructions for Jasper's out stretched hand.

''Jasper, grab that end.'' He continued to spout of what needed doing for the next fifteen minutes and then turned on the pump and seconds later, the castle ball pit was done and looking like something out of a child's fantasy. Bella jumped up and squealed walking over to it and throwing herself on it.

''He's going to love this! You have no idea. I think we may have to build a summer house or something where he can have this up all the time, it's so cool.'' Emmett walked over to it as well and plonked himself down on the end causing Bella to bounce.

''I want one Rosie, can we? This is awesome.''

''Emmett it's for a baby, I repeat a baby. Why do you want one?''

''We're going to have a baby at some point. I'll just get some use out of it before it comes.''

''Can't we just get you a trampoline?'' Emmett's eyes lit up at this, he's such a child.

Tanya walked into the room a few minutes later, took one look at the bouncy castle and shook her head. ''Here's her purse. She's not shut up since she came around. Please save me. I want to put a bullet in her head.''

''You'll do no such thing. Just gag her, why didn't you do that already?'' I swear if you want a job doing, do it yourself. She handed Jasper the purse and sat down on the edge of the sofa.

''We did but she still hasn't stopped talking around it. I knocked her out like Bella said but she didn't stay out long. That head of hers is definitely hollow. How she's got away with what she has over the years is beyond me. She really has no brain.''

''I agree with you there Tanya. Are you ready to have some fun with her?'' Bella pulled herself up off of the castle and threw the balls on the floor at Emmett so he could put them in..

''Now boss, that depends on what kind of fun you mean.''

''Well I was thinking we could mess with her head a bit. Make sure she knows what's coming but that she'll never know when or how and we need to teach the girls target practise as they missed out today.'' Tanya answering smile in Bella's direction obviously meant all was forgiven. ''Now Edward, I know you'll be watching any way and I don't mind but please make sure Masen gets on that when he wakes up, he'll love it.'' She pointed to the toy and raised an eye brow at me so I nodded in agreement.

''You got it princess.''

''Excellent, lets go teach that bitch a lesson ladies.''

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading! Please review :)<p>

I hope you liked hearing from Edward!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 is here!

Not long to go now it's all finished and with my beta Lucy :) I hope you like reading Jessica's demise it was fun to write Bella really letting loose she really was born to be a Cullen if you ask me!

As always if your kind enough to leave a review I will send a teaser out to you for the next chapter. Thank you so much to all the people who have shown this story love so far it means so much to me.

I do not own Twilight

Happy reading Kirsty xx

* * *

><p><strong>Prince Of The Underworld<strong>

**Chapter 12**

**Bella's point of view**

''Excellent, let's go and teach that bitch a lesson ladies.''

''Bella, you have no idea how long I've waited to teach this bitch a lesson. Ever since she jumped you, I've wanted to take the bitch down.'' Rose cracked her knuckles and clicked her neck as we walked through the kitchen to the back door.

''You and me both Rose. She touched my sister... I've wanted to make her suffer for a long time. I know I seem small and a weakling but I'm still a Cullen. I just don't voice the evil thoughts. I have I try to be better than Carlisle.'' Taking Alice's hand, I pulled her towards me and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

''Babe, there's nothing wrong with wanting a little revenge. It doesn't mean your like your... him. It just makes you a human and a Cullen.''

''Bella, you're not a Cullen though, what's your excuse?'' Alice winked up at me before looking over at Esme.

''She's not a Cullen _yet_ but she will be soon Alice and you know it... My nephew just has to pull his head out of his ass and ask her. It won't be long. I know these things.''

''You guys. I haven't been back long. He might not be ready for that yet.'' I'm more than ready but he might not be, that saddens me but I can wait.

''Oh he's ready. He's just waiting for everything to be perfect.'' She rubbed her hands together and let out a giggle.

''Has he spoken to you about this?'' I looked over at Esme who actually blushed.

''You know Bella? I have no idea what you're talking about.'' Sure she doesn't.

''Sure Esme. I can tell by the look on your face you're lying to me.''

''I'd never lie to you... You're practically my daughter.''

''Yep, still don't believe you.'' Shaking my head, I lead the girls out of the house and through the garden.

''Lets not go off task now Bella. We have a skank to mess with. What exactly is her problem?''

''She's just a grade a bitch Esme... there's no other way to describe her. She hates me and wants Edward.''

''Like he'd touch that fake bitch. Did you see the state of her today? She looks like she's had a lot of work done, tits and nose for definite.'' Esme made a gagging sound as she pulled the garage door open. ''Lets go have some fun ladies. It's about time we got to, the boys keep hogging the lime light.''

''LET ME GO YOU FUCKING BITCH! WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE? BELLA! BELLA!''

''Why isn't she gagged?'' I turned to Tanya who shrugged and pushed past me into the fully lit garage. The last two times I was in here, it's been pitch black. The light makes it seem more like an interrogation room. I like it.

''WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT BITCH? I SWEAR TO GOD MARCUS IS GOING TO KILL YOU!''

''Ooo we're scared. Like Edward and the boys would let her wanker of a husband hurt any of us.'' Alice walked ahead of me, following Tanya's lead.

''The rest of you go in. I want to make an entrance.''

''I can't wait to have some fun with this bitch. See you in there Bella.'' As everyone filtered out of the small entrance, I started to pace. Where to begin with her... should I give her a little wound or not?''

''BRING HER IN HERE! LET ME FACE HER! I'LL KICK THE SHIT OUT OF HER!'' That's it. Storming into the main room, I pulled my gun and took aim at her head. ''Oh look who's big when she has a gun in her hand. Don't pretend you know how to use it Bella.'' Taking aim, I flipped my safety off and shot the ceiling just above her head making a large lump of paster fall on her as she screamed out.

''Now listen here you little bitch.'' Getting right in her face, I put my gun in her open screaming mouth, ''I will blow your head off if you don't shut the fuck up now. You have ten seconds to stop or you'll be dead.'' She shut up almost instantly and started to gag as I pushed the gun further down her throat. ''I thought you'd be used to this. After all, you have deep throated a lot of men in your time.''

''Don't be silly Bella, she doesn't have any natural talent especially when it comes to being sexy. That's why she's so fake.'' Rose walked to my side and put her hand on my shoulder carefully. ''Could you remove that thing? I'd like to have my turn with this bitch if you don't mind.''

''If you so much as speak without being told, I swear to God I'll teach the girls target practise on your rubber tits. Nod if you understand.'' She nodded once so I pulled the gun out of her mouth. ''Rose, she's all yours.''

''Well rubber tits, I never thought you'd be stupid enough to get yourself into a situation like this. Fancy getting into a known mobsters car. Do you have no brain in that head of yours?... You can speak, stupid.''

''I didn't know she was as fucked up as your father, husband and brother did I? And Edward really is fucked up. He turned me down one too many times. Are you sure he's not gay?'' A sharp slap echoed around the room and Rose ran her nail down the side of Jessica's face drawing blood. ''Ahh shit, stop.''

''I really would prefer it if you didn't insult my family... you really are a fine one to talk. You're the one that's been conning pensioners and ruining marriages. Bella's never done anything of the sort. She's only ever been pure and honest. She sticks up for her family. She has a heart.''

''What ever Rose. Your husband didn't seem to mind when I sucked him off in high school. He liked it a lot if I recall.'' I went to walk forward to stop the shit that was coming out of her moth but Rose beat me to it. She grabbed a handful of her hair and tore it out from the roots.

''FUCK YOU BITCH!'' Tears formed in Jessica's eyes but she kept her face as neutral as she could.

''I know all about that you stupid bitch. Did you think he wouldn't tell me? What you fail to realise is he was off his face at that party. He hardly remembers arriving let alone getting sucked off by you. I expect it's like that with most of the men you've been with. I doubt you're very memorable.''

''My husband's never had any complaints.'' My phone buzzing in my pocket drew my attention away from Rose, a text message was lighting up my screen.

_Bella, Jessica's husband cheats on her regularly. I have proof._

Jasper. Oh really? I could have some fun with this.

Bring it in. This will certainly hurt her ego. I love it... Might even break her heart. Now that would be something considering her heart is empty and black.

''Well it seems we have an interesting development. You might what to get ready for this one Jessica.''

''What, what are you talking about?''

''You'll see. Carry on Rose, all will be revealed.''

''Well now I'm intrigued Bells. I can't wait to see what's coming. How about you Jessica? Are you excited?'' Jessica said nothing, just looked at the floor. ''Oh so you're giving us the silent treatment now? What ever did we do to deserve that?''

''I think she's just learning her place Rose. We should be thanking God for small mercies.'' What? We should, she's a right little squeaker when she talks and her scream, don't even get me started on that. It makes a shiver go down my back every time she does it.

''Is it my turn yet Bella? It's been ages since I had any fun.'' Esme stepped forward clapping her hands as she came towards me.

''Go ahead Esme.''

''Alice, go and get your make up bag and some pliers. I think we need to see Jessica's natural beauty.'' Jessica visibly paled but didn't utter a word. She's dead and she knows it.

"Of course Esme, I'll be right back.'' She left with a skip in her step and Rose had to bite her fist to stop from laughing.

''Um Bella? I have those documents you asked for.'' Jasper walked in and handed me a manilla envelope.

''Thank you Jasper, that will be all.'' Jasper smiled and turned to leave.

''JASPER! HELP ME! DON'T LET THEM HURT ME PLEASE! For old times sake?'' Stopping in his tracks, he turned back to Jessica and smiled so evilly it almost made me a little scared. She looked as if she tried to move back from him but being tied to a chair made it impossible.

''Shut up skank. I wouldn't piss on you if you were on fire... now, you have fun ladies. We're working on round two?'' He is evil. Never knew he had it in him to be like that.

''Round two? What is he talking about?... JASPER, COME BACK HERE!'' Ignoring Jessica's pleas, I rip open the envelope and pull out pictures of her husband in a few very naughty positions. If it was Edward and me, it'd be hot. This guy looks like a bit of a leech though if I'm honest.

''Ladies, you might want to come look at these.'' Alice walked back through the door just as the other women had gathered around me. ''Ali put that stuff down for a second. Come see this.'' Once all the girls were huddled around me, I turned the photo's over and handed them out.

''HOLY SHIT! Oh Jessica, you're going to flip when you see these.'' Rose gawked at the next picture as I gave it to her before handing it off to Esme.

''He looks like he's having fun... he obviously isn't getting the goods at home.''

''What the fuck are you pricks talking about?''

''Patients dear.'' Esme didn't look up as she spoke but she did it with an authority that you wouldn't mess with if you were smart.

''Listen Grandma, don't talk to me about patients. I'm the one tied to a fucking chair.'' As I said if you were smart, you wouldn't anger Esme.

''Oh dear child, you might want to watch your fucking mouth before I permanently shut it for you. You're beginning to piss me off and that's something you don't want to do.'' She's right. I've only seen her angry a handful of times and it was scary. There's no one more menacing then Esme especially because she comes off very mothering, you'd never think it off her.

''Whatever.''

''Alice, did you bring you make up stuff?''

''Yep, everything you asked for and more.''

''Good go, wipe the shit off that bitch's face and don't be gentle about it.'' Looking over to Jessica, she raised an eyebrow at me in challenge.

''Do your worst Esme.''

''Oh I plan to.''

What followed over the next hour or so was gruesome. Esme and Allie ripped everything fake off Jessica's body from her hair extensions to her make up and fake nails. Nothing but her breasts were left untouched. When Alice yanked off her nails with tweezers, the scream that left her mouth was shocking. I'm glad I've never had to endure that experience. I don't feel any compassion though. She deserves everything she gets and we still haven't put the final nail in her coffin yet. The pictures are currently burning a hole in my pocket. I'm waiting for the right time so rub her nose in the fact she can't keep her man happy in the bedroom.

''Please stop, please, I can't...''

''Have you had enough now?'' Esme asked with no compassion on her face at all.

''Yes enough, please.''

''It really is a shame you have no natural beauty. I can see the need for all the fake shit now.''

''Marcus likes me better without make up.''

''Really? Is that so?''

''That's what he said. He tells me I'm beautiful all the time.''

''Aww isn't that sweet.'' Esme made a gagging sound and walked away from Jessica who let out a large breath as she did. Well there's no time like the present to rip her heart out I guess.

''You really think he loves you Jessica?''

''I know he does Bella.'' She spat out my name as I took the envelope out of my pocket and walked towards her. ''You wouldn't know real love. Marcus would never send me away like Edward did you.''

''Yeah but Edward would never cheat on me the way Marcus has you and if that's what you class as real love... you're even more fucked up than I thought.''

''Marcus would never cheat on me.''

''Really? Are you sure about that?''

''Positive.''

''Well you might want to see these then.'' I showed her each picture one by one and watched as her face distorted and her heart broke. You could literally see the second it sunk it that it was real and a sob ripped out from her chest.

''How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me.'' No one answered her question, not that I think she wanted anyone to. We just stood and watched her sob to herself.

''Oh come on, pull yourself together. I mean, how many people have you done this exact same thing too? Are you really looking for fucking sympathy? You will never know real love because you don't know how to give it.'' Alice pulled no punches as she continued her rant. ''And you went after Edward not even two months back when he was in his lowest place. So don't you dare sit there and pretend your heart broken because I know your full of bullshit.''

''She did what?'' If I didn't want to kill her before, I really do now.

''She went after Edward. He had been out all day drowning his sorrows because he missed you so fucking much. He was so depressed whilst you were gone Bella and this skank tried to put it on him in the middle of the club. When he pushed her onto the floor and away from him, she landed on her back and still didn't stop trying to seduce him. It was quite comical really.''

''Oh please. If you hadn't turned up, he would have been all over me like a rash.''

''THAT'S BULLSHIT! You're full of it. There's only ever been one girl who held Edward's attention and that's Bella. He wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole.'' I haven't said anything, just listened to the venom that's come out of Jessica's mouth and Alice fighting her brother's corner with the truth. I have no doubts that Edward wouldn't cheat on me. He hasn't got it in him. He loves me too much and I know this without any shadow of a doubt.

''Believe what you want.''

''You jumped up little bitch! Do you actually think she'd believe you? You're venom, I swear it runs through your veins, you thrive on it don't you? You love making people miserable! I swear you need mental help. If you were going to live, I'd actually pay for you to get it.''

''Alice, I have no doubts she's full of bullshit. She will never know love like I have with Edward and she's probably never had a proper orgasm in her life. That's probably why she's so tightly wound all the time.''

''You're so full of shit Bella.''

''No the only thing I'm ever full of is Edward actually.''

''Oh please, your such a stiff. I bet you wouldn't know kink if it bit you on the ass.''

''HA! You haven't had to sleep down the hall from them. I swear to God I have no idea how their son sleeps through it.''

''THEIR WHAT?'' Oh yeah, she had no idea Masen exists. ''Makes sense. You got knocked up and trapped him. I didn't think you had it in you Bella.'' She's sick. She looks proud, what a fucked up individual.

''My son was not planned to trap Edward, you insensitive bitch.'' The garage door opening and slamming shut had me grinning. ''Well now you've pissed off the wrong person. I hope you've enjoyed your life.'' Edward stalked into the room and came straight to me. After a steamy kiss that made my knees weak, he walked over to Jessica.

''You have seriously messed with your last family. If you think what they've done is bad, wait until my brothers get hold of you.''

''Oh Eddie, why don't you just admit your feelings for me. I can feel the pent up sexual tension coming off you in waves.'' Edward actually gagged before straightening up and spitting in her face.

''That is the only body fluid we'll ever be sharing, I can promise you that.''

''What ever.''

''Princess, what would you say to getting out of here? The boys want to come in and start phase two and our son has just woken up. I think he wants his mommy.''

''That sounds like a good plan. I'm sure Heidi and Tanya can handle her for a few minutes.''

''We sure can boss.''

''Great, leave me with tweedle dumb and tweedle dee. How fun is this going to be... yay.''

''Oh we'll make it fun sweetheart, don't you worry about that.''

''Have fun ladies, everyone else out now.'' Taking Edward's hand, I smiled at the feeling of home that ran through me. Does she really think the venom she spouted would change that?

''Goodbye Jessica, enjoy your last few hours on earth, they'll fly by.''

''EDWARD, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! THIS TAKES THE FUCKING PISS! I DIDN'T COME FOR THIS!'' As soon as we were back out in the fresh air, I almost collapsed with the force of the giggles that left me. Rose, Allie and Esme all joined in whilst Edward stood on the sideline with a small smile playing on his lips.

''How thick is that bitch? Did she really see a good outcome to this? The fact Esme put her through her version of torture should have mad her realise there was no way out.''

''Rose, she doesn't have a brain. It must have got knocked out of her as a child. Whoever bore that devils spawn needs a good slapping. I'm glad none of my beautiful girls are like her.'' Esme pulled us all in for a group hug which erupted into giggles again when she done a impression of Jessica's high pitched squeal.

''Come on ladies, lets get inside and tell Jasper and Emmett they can go put their plan into action.'' Edward held the door open for all of us and we walked straight to the den where all the boys including Ben were sat on the bouncy ball pit with Masen.

''DA DA! MA MA!'' I still get a happy tingle through my body when Masen says Dada. It's so cute. I love both my boys so much. Ben and Jasper got up so myself and Edward could take there places.

''Jasper, Emmett, you need to go get this over with now. Take all the boys... and girls, you need get this finished as soon as possible. I want the Voltouri out of the way ASAP. I want this over tonight if possible.''

''You've got it boss. This is going to be fun. Ben, you've got our backs right? Keep in constant contact with Eric.'' Jasper took charge and Ben nodded. ''Edward, what about Seth and Vanessa?''

''Shit, I didn't think about them.''

''I'll go Edward, problem solved.''

''Thank you Esme.''

''No worries. I'm sure Seth is cooking and I'm hungry.'' Emmett groaned a rubbed his stomach from his spot on the sofa. ''Oh hush Emmett, I'll make sure he saves you a plate.''

''Thanks Aunt Esme, you've always been my favourite.''

After Esme left to relieve Eric, planning got in to full swing. It sounds like they've really thought about this. They're going to lure each of the brothers one by one in the pretence of saving Jessica and dispose of them. Nothing fancy, just a pain shot to the head and heart. I like Jaspers no nonsense style, it'll work, I know it.

''Boss, are we okay for Ben to base from here?''

''Yes that's fine by me. I'd like to keep an eye on proceedings.''

''I thought so.''

''It's not that I don't trust you Jasper, I do. It's just if anything goes wrong, I want to be able to get to you as quickly as I can.''

''No it's okay I understand. I'm so glad your willing to trust me with this. I won't mess it up I swear.''

''I know you won't. It doesn't hurt to be extra cautious and I protect my family, ever single member of it.''

''And that is why your top dog. Come on Emmett, lets go.''

Everyone left us alone to enjoy the afternoon as a family. Masen loved having his mommy and daddy's undivided attention. He bounced around happily for the whole time laughing and smiling. Edward had him sat on his chest at one point and the way that they looked each other took my breath away. The love and adoration in Edward's eyes was nothing short of spell binding and brought tears to my eyes. When bath time came, Edward took charge and surprised himself a little by doing the whole bedtime routine alone. He looked in awe as he pulled me into his arms in the kitchen. He whispered he loved me into my ear and thanked me again for giving him such a fantastic little boy. I'll have to keep reminding him he's half his until he believes it.

Just as we settled in with some of Seth's creations, things started kicking off. Marcus arrived first. It everything happened so quickly I hardly had time to blink and it was over. Emmett and Eric took care of the body and set the scene for round two. Each brother came and each brother fell. From what we heard, Jasper took care of Jessica before the show down began. She had an easy death in my opinion. She deserved to suffer more than she did, that woman was pure evil. Some of the things she did would have put her away for a very long time if the cops every found out. She may have been thick but she was relentless when it came to getting what she wanted.

''Well that's the rats gone, just the dogs to go now.''

''I can't believe they done it so well. I thought it would be tougher than that. I expected something bad to happen. Edward I know that's bad, I trust Jasper, I really do but because we weren't there, I just...''

''I know. I feel like that every time something happens without me. I feel like I need to see everything through but being the boss means you take a step back and delegate the work a little more. I'll still oversea the big stuff but stuff like tonight, I trust Jasper to see through.''

''It's just if anything happened to Jasper or Emmett, it would kill this family especially your sisters.''

''I won't let that happen.''

"How can you be so confident?''

''Bella, they know this business almost as well as I do. They know to have someone on the sidelines to cover their backs. They're not stupid even if Emmett like to play the joker and pretend he is.''

''It could be a freak accident though.''

''But you could walk outside and get hit by a bus or get in a car crash, it's the same thing. In our line of work, death is an every day activity.''

''I understand. It just doesn't stop me worrying. At least if we were there, we could have their backs.''

''we've always got their backs baby, we just have to let them fly solo sometimes.''

''We're talking as if two grown men are our children you know.'' Edward snorted back a laugh and squeezed my hand before kissing it gently.

''They act like children half of the time Bella, it's only right we treat them like it.h''

A little while later, all the boys arrived home and tucked into some well deserved food. Each person around the table was smiling proudly at them especially their wife's who hadn't let them go since they walked back through the door.

''so it's just the dogs to go now. Boss, are you ready?'' Emmett grinned and stuffed his mouth with more food from the mound on his plate.

''Emmett, I was born ready to handle Black, you should know that by now.''

''I propose a toast.'' Emmett clinked his glass sending food flying from his fork into Alice's hair. She glared at him but he just ignored her and carried on, ''To the Cullens. May we carry on, kicking ass and own this city before the week ends.''

''Here, here, lets put the dogs out.''

The only way is up for this family and I can't wait!

* * *

><p>Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead :D Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Good morning all,

I'm updating a little earlier than usual today as I have to work and I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer than necessary. This chapter is the beginning of the end for this fan fiction I hope you like the explosive ending as much as I liked writing it. There's one more chapter and the epilogue to come after this one and I'm hoping to get them out to you as soon as I can. (I have spoken to my lovely beta and she's going to try and get my chapters back to me ASAP.)

I'm not going to promise teasers for the next chapter as i thought you might prefer to get the chapters quicker? If that's not the case let me know in your review what you'd prefer and I'll try and do that.

In other news I have just started a new fic called Made For Each Other it's completely different to this but I'd love you all to take a look. http(dot)/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7869901/1/

Your reviews and comments mean the world to me please keep them coming I want to improve so each story gets better. :)

Enjoy Kirsty x

* * *

><p><strong>Prince Of The Underworld<strong>

**Chapter 13**

**Judgement Day Part One**

**Bella's Point Of View**

Kissing a trail of wet kisses down Edward's toned torso, I can't help but smile when he let out a groan. I bet he's having a really good dream right about now and I can guarantee it's main star is me. God, I want to do dirty things to him. He looks good enough to eat. His whole body is calling to me and I want it now.

When I reach the top of his boxers, there's something hard and throbbing waiting for me. Pulling them down carefully so as not to wake him, I trail kisses from hip to hip and then lick the path I've just taken with the flat of my tongue causing him to groan again, this time louder than before. His hands are fisting at the comforter and his skin has been invaded by goosebumps. Kissing his tip, I greedily take him into my mouth. God I love everything about this man. The way he tastes. The way his cock pulses in my mouth when I suck him hard. The way he grabs my hair and fucks my mouth.

Someone's finally awake and ready to join the party. Let the real fun begin. Groaning around him, I gently run my teeth up his length.

''FUCK BELLA!'' Gripping my hair tighter, he really starts going for it. This feels so fucking good. I need to some friction. Slipping my hands into my panties, I plunge two fingers into my dripping pussy and let out a porn star like groan. Lifting himself slightly, Edward must have noticed my self loving. ''Fuck princess, are you touching yourself?'' I can only answer with another loud moan as his cock pulses in my mouth.

''Bella, I'm going to come... shit.'' I swallow everything he has to give me and as his hands loosen in my hair, I raise off of him with a pop and give his tip one last lick. ''Don't stop touching yourself princess. I want to watch you make yourself come.'' Rolling me over on to my back, he watches intently as I work myself. ''Harder princess.'' Spurred on by his words, I plunge another finger into myself and use my thumb to rub my over sensitive nub.

''Edward!''

''Do you like that baby? Do you like making yourself feel good?''

''Fuck.''

''Wait until I have my mouth on you baby. You won't be able to remember your name.''

''Edward, I'm going to come.'' My whole body erupts as my orgasm takes over. Breathing heavily, it takes me a minute to come back down. By then, Edward is above me and readily attacks my mouth.

''Fuck princess, you have no idea how hot you are. I can't wait to fuck you...hard.''

''I want you to fuck me... I want you to pound into me until I can't take any more.'' Kissing down my neck he reaches my covered breasts and yanks my bra from my body causing it to split into. Biting down on my hardened peak, I can't help but shout out.

''Do you like that Bella? Do you like it when I bite down on your juicy little tits?'' Not waiting for an answer, he bites down again.

''FUCK ME EDWARD! FUCK ME NOW!''

''Now now princess, have a little patience.'' Kissing his way down from my breasts he stops when he reaches my soaked panties. Running his tongue along the top of them he moves down and rubs his nose over my covered sex. ''So wet for me Bella.''

''Only you ... only you make me wet... only you make me want to get myself off... only your cock makes me feel good.'' Lifting himself up, he pulls my panties down my legs with his teeth. After what seems like an eternity, he sits up on his back legs.

''Bella, I want you to sit on my face... now.'' Laying back with his head on the pillows he crooks his finger at me and I start to crawl up his body as seductively as I can. When I'm in position above him he smiles and gives a long lick hitting me in all the right places.

''Fuck.''

''I suggest you hold on to the head board baby, this won't be gentle.'' And what he does next is anything but gentle. But fuck, it feels good. His tongue and fingers are everywhere and I feel like I'm on sensory overload. Loud moans and incoherent words are the only thing leaving my mouth as I start to rock back and forward on his face.

''I'm going to come... I'm going to come.'' Biting down on my nub, he sends me over the edge screaming his name. Not giving me time to recover he moves from underneath me and slams into me from behind.

''EDWARD! FUCK!'' Pulling me back by the hair, he attacks my lips again and fuck if he doesn't taste good. He tastes like me, him and sex. Pounding into me over and over again, he doesn't let up until I fall over the edge again, gripping on to the headboard for dear life.

''Come on Bella. One more time, come for me one more time.'' His dirty mouth and his cock have me clenching around him again as he releases inside of me and I milk him for everything he has until he collapses on top of me.

''Shit baby, am I hurting you? I must be squashing you.'' Pulling out of me gently he rolls us both over so we're laying back in our original positions on the bed.

''Fuck Edward, I can't even... that was...''

''I know. You can wake me up like that when ever you like.''

''Uh...hmm.''

''I think you've been well and truly fucked baby.'' Pulling me close, we spoon together as the sun comes up outside the window. If I could put the perfect tag on anything it would be this. I've been, as Edward put it, well and truly fucked and he's holding me close as if I'm the most precious thing in his world. Yeah, fucking perfect.

''You hungry baby?''

''Um mm.'' Rubbing myself back against him, he stills me and laughs.

''As fun as that would be, I meant for food. Masen will be up soon and I wanted to spend some more uninterrupted time with you before it all kicks off today.''

Ah yes. Esme's boys from the UK arrived yesterday and are eager to get to work. They all seem nice enough and they are distant family so after introducing themselves yesterday, they went and made themselves at home in the brownstone with Seth and Vanessa. It took a little explaining as to why Vanessa and Seth are still alive but they seem to trust Edward's judgement and if they didn't, as he told them, it was tough. This is his city, his boys and his rules. They backed off after that and left happily with Esme much to the Chief's annoyance. Yeah they need to fuck already, they're beginning to annoy me.

So today is the day. Everything is going to change and is partly the reason I woke Edward up like I did. I wanted to give him a little stress relief before the enormity of the day weighed down on us.

''So how do you feel about some food? I think Seth left a plate of fruit in the refrigerator.''

''That sounds good baby.''

''I'll be back, don't move.''

''Couldn't even if I wanted to.'' With a laugh, he pulled on his robe and left to sort out some breakfast. Thinking about it I am really hungry now. All that fucking has given me an appetite. I wonder if we can fit in round two before Masen wakes up?

I don't remember drifting off but I must have because Edward is pressing slow kisses into my neck and shoulders sweetly to wake me up.

''Wakey wakey sleeping beauty.''

''Hey, sorry. I must have dozed off for a second.'' Lifting the covers off of the bed, he got back in beside me and pulled up a tray of food off of the floor. ''Now that looks good.''

''It does look good. I bet it's not half as tasty as you.''

''You certainly know how to charm a girl Mr Cullen.'' Moving the tray to the foot of the bed he leaned over and kissed me gently.

''I love you so much, you know that right?...I can't believe I missed out on all that time with you knowing this is how good it could have been. You're my life Bella, my partner, my princess, my everything. God I love you so much it hurts... Marry me Bella.'' Oh my God what did he just say? I swear to God he just proposed and I think I'm gaping at him like a fish. ''It's too soon isn't it. Fuck, I knew I'd fuck this up... I should have waited, made it more romantic...''

''Edward...'''

''Yes?''

''Ask me again.''

''Bella Swan, love of my life, would you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?''

''Yes. Of course I'll marry you ... I love you Edward.'' Moving away from me he leant over to his bedside table and pulled out a small black box laying it gently on my chest. He popped it open and I gasped.

''Edward, that's beautiful.'' It really is. It's a sea blue stone surrounded by small diamonds on a white gold band. Now I don't know much about jewellery but it's fucking stunning. Lifting it from it's home, he took my left hand in his and kissed each finger and my palm before turning it over and slipping the ring onto it's new home. ''It's perfect.''

''No not perfect, you're perfect.''

After celebrating our engagement in our own way again, we finally got around to eating breakfast still sharing small kisses and happy smiles. Masen woke up not long after we finished eating and demanded our attention. After we all got washed and dressed we made our way down to the kitchen, come mission control.

''Good morning children.''

''Morning Esme.'' As I put Masen into his high hair, Esme let out a high pitched squeal.

''You asked her? Eeeee I'm so happy!'' Clapping, she pulled us both into a group hug. When she pulled away, tears were freely flowing down her face. ''Now I know what you were celebrating this morning." Both myself and Edward turned to each other with bright red cheeks, ''I told you the walls in this place are like paper.''

''Oh God I'm mortified.''

''Don't be princess, this is our house and you are my future wife, it should be expected.''

''Eeeee future wife! When are you getting married?''

''We haven't really discussed that yet. Lets get today out of the way first... nah stuff it, as soon as possible that okay with you Edward.'' A blinding smile was my answer and I knew it wouldn't be long at all before I became Mrs Cullen.

The house filled quickly and the buzz around the day began to set in. Masen is spending some time shopping with his aunts whilst we take care of business. It's all down to Esme now, this is her time to show Chief and the mutts exactly what she's made of.

**Esme's Point Of View**

After changing into my outfit for the day, I paced my room for a while. This is it, this it what we've been waiting for. I'm going in to the lions den to save two kids and to try and lure their daddy into the back of a police cruiser. I can do this. I will do this. A loud rapt at my door made me. jump I know exactly who that is and I don't really want to deal with him right now. The insufferable old fool needs to learn women can play in a man's world.

''What!''

''Um Esme, could I talk to you for a minute please? It's important.''

''I don't have time for this right now Charles.''

''Open this door now or I swear, I'll come in anyway.'' With a huff, I did as I was asked. I tried to ignore the fact my heart missed a beat when he stood in front of me but it was hard. To anyone else I hate this guy and that's how I want it to stay. They don't need to know I have a childish crush.

''Again what is so important that you need to talk to me right this second? I'm trying to get into the correct head space for what's about to happen. The last thing I want to do is muck this up.''

''You won't muck anything up. You're the strongest woman I know. I just wanted to tell you to be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you. I care about you.'' With a kiss on my cheek, he left me standing in shock. Was he just nice? I swear he just said that he cared about me. No, I must be mistaken.

''ESME! EVERYTHING'S READY TO ROLL. ARE YOU READY?'' I thought Bella had more manners than to shout up the stairs but obviously not. Shut up Esme, your just being ratty, don't take it out on Bella. This is her house. It's time to put your game face on.

''COMING!'' What if it's good enough for her, it's good enough for me? As I descended the stairs, I realised everyone must have been waiting on me. Vanessa is pacing up and down but she looks ready. Seth who is joining Jasper and Emmett on their part of their mission looks to be giving her a pep talk to which she is nodding in response every now and then. ''Are we ready family?'' Looking over to my boys from London decked out in their police gear, I can't help but smile. My husband would be so proud of them right now. He loved to mimic a copper or two in his time.

''The car is ready Esme and boys will be picking the cruiser up from around the block. Do you have all the documentation you need?''

''Yes I do.'' Holding up my file that completes my authoritative look, I give Edward a smile which he returns. What ever Bella did to him in that bedroom this morning has really chilled him out. My girl really knows what she's doing. I really need to move out before they get hitched. They're bad enough now but newly weds, that I do not need to be hearing.

''Good. Myself and Bella will be waiting with Ben at the old mill. I don't think Jasper, Emmett and the boys..."

"And Heidi and Tanya.'' He always says boys one of these days he's really going to piss Heidi and Tanya off with that. ''They will have much work to do, they just need to tip off the pigs and bring in the mutts top pups. They know who they're looking for so everything should run smoothly, especially with Seth's help. They trust him... um, be careful.''

''Yeah we love you Esme, please be safe.'' Bella smiled at me and took my hand.

''Oh get you two worriers. I'm always safe... Lets get this show on the road.'' Vanessa seemed to get more on edge as we waited for the signal to leave. I gave her the most comforting smile I could muster and took her hand. You could cut the tension in this car with a knife at the moment. ''It's going to be okay. We're going into get your babies and then I'm dropping you at the safe house before your flight tomorrow.''

''I know. I just have no idea how he's going to react.''

''That's why we're bring our own protection squad and I'm packing. He isn't going to get past me.''

''What if the kids hate me for taking them away from him?'' Tears pricked in her eyes but she held herself together.

''From what I've heard, they're having a lucky escape and they love you, they'll forgive you.'' The message chime on my phone alerted me that it was time to leave. With one more reassuring smile, I pulled out of the drive and towards phase one. The boys quickly had our backs in the police cruiser, not that any of the mutts would know this Jeep, it has fake plates and it's from out of state. They won't know what's hit them when we pull up.

Vanessa was quiet for the duration of the journey and stiffened when we got close to entering pack territory. She soon put her game face on as we approached the house though. Her whole demeanour changed and she looks strong. A momma bear always protects her cubs, that much shows from the look on her face.

''Oh shit,mit looks like he has the top boys here.''

''Excellent, maybe we can save Emmett and Jasper some work.''

''Are you sure Esme? Those boys know exactly what they're doing, they're evil.''

''So are mine. Let the games begin.'' As soon as I pulled to a stop, my heart started to beat a little faster in my chest. I live for this shit. Once my back up was on the side walk, I motioned for Vanessa to follow my lead and get out of the car. She did so without any hesitation and led me to the front door. I knocked once and got no answer so I tried again a little louder this time and finally after a pause, the door swung open. Two little faces stared up at me before grins took over their faces and the rushed towards Vanessa.

''My babies! I missed you so much.''

''Momma! We missed you too, lots and lots.''

''I thought I told you two little shits not to open the door without me.'' Both children snuggled close to Vanessa for protection and it instantly got my back up more. What a shit! I wish I could put a bullet in this bloke right now.

''Mrs Black, take the children to the car. I'll deal with this.'' Vanessa rushed to the car pulling both children into the back seat with her.

''You'll deal with what and who the fuck are you?''

''I'm Mrs Aro. You're Mr Black, is that correct?''

''Yeah.'' He never took his eyes from the car. I really hope Vanessa locked the doors like I told her too.

''I'm here to serve you custody papers. Mrs Black has been awarded full custody of the children due to an on going investigation into your 'dealings' shall we call them.''

''That's horse shit! Bring my kids back in here now!'' Uh dog breath, I wish he would respect my personal space. He tried to push past me but the boys stopped him. ''Who the fuck are these clowns? Take your hands of me!''

He lashed out and grabbed hold of me roughly. I tried not to roll my eyes at him but it was really hard to hold myself back. He thinks he such a big hard man picking on a woman.

''Mr Black, I suggest you let go of Ms Aro unless you want to be taken down town.''

''As if you'd fucking try, you prick.''

''Mr Black, if you'd kindly remove your hands from me, I will show you the paper that the court drew up this morning.'' I saw his fist clench and prepared for battle. I know this asshole hits women, he just hasn't come up against anyone like me yet.

''I don't give a shit about no damn papers. Bring my kids back here now or you'll live to regret it!'' He didn't move from in front of me and I didn't back down.

''Is that a threat Mr Black? As you can see the police would like a word with you about some other matters once we're done so I'd be very careful about your actions.''

''Like I'm scared of these clowns.'' Turning towards them, he went straight for the waist band of his pants. Without thinking, I brought up my own pistol and smashed him in the back of the head with it. ''Get him in the car boys.'' Two of the guys carried his past out form to the back of the cruiser and roughly shoved him in.

''Boss, what's going on?'' I blocked the scene behind me out and soon, Patrick was at my side. ''What the fuck is going on here? Paul? Quil? Get out here!'' Sirens pulled up and I knew the cavalry had arrived. The Chief suggested having two of the boys hang back in a different car just in case any of the other boys were around and I guess he was right... for once. I was soon faced with three very unhappy men each of them were eyeing up the 'policeman' to my left and right, obviously thinking they could take them down. I gave the nod once the others joined us and all hell broke loose.

Patrick threw a punch and knocked one of the boys clean out. One of the other boys managed to get a fist into the mix and hit me. After shaking it off, I took a look around. It looks like all the boys have this under control. There's a lot more of us than them. I didn't see the figure on the stairs until it was too late and a shot ran out. Patrick fell to the floor clutching his stomach as I took aim at the figure and pulled the trigger. It's lucky this place is out of the way or we might have some real pigs in blankets on the door step. Looking around all of Jacob's boys are cuffed and being led out to the police cruiser. That could have been worse than it was. Thank God the boys have themselves together. If we'd come here alone, we would have failed.

''Shit Patrick, are you okay?'' Rushing over to him I shot a look at Brian. ''B, get these out of here now and sort that out.'' Nodding at the body, he smiled.

''No problem boss, I have a bag in the truck that will fit him just right.''

''Are you okay?''

''Yeah just winded, no worries, I'm all good.''

''Let's get you down to the car. I'll call Edward and have the doctor come look at you.''

''No no doctors. It's just a graze, no harm, no foul. I don't think he even drew blood.'' Lifting his shirt, I checked his wound. It's deeper than he's making out but it's not major.

''Okay, can you walk?''

''Yeah I think so.'' Helping him from his feet, we left the house a little worse for wear. After helping him into one of the cruisers, I walked back to the Jeep and knocked on the window.

''Vanessa it's me. I'm opening the door now.''

''Okay.'' Once I was in, I turned to look at the three people we'd just saved and smiled. This is exactly why the punch to the face was worth it. ''Esme, your face! Are you okay?''

''I'm fine. I've had worse. The main thing is you have your babies and I got the top four boys of Jacob's pack in one go.''

''I can't tell you how relieved I am. Thank you, thank you so much.''

''You're welcome. I just need to put a call into Edward.'' The phone only rang once before he picked up.

''Esme, what happened? Is everything okay?''

''Everything's fine Edward. We took down a couple more boys than we expected.''

''What do you mean?''

''He had his top boys with him. They're all on their way to you as we speak.''

''You're kidding me.''

''No not at all. I'm following the boys to you as planned then I'm taking Vanessa to the safe house.''

''Esme, you fucking rock!''

''I know, it's all in a days work for me.''

''I'll see you soon.'' He hung up laughing and I couldn't help but smile myself, fucking awesome.

**Edward's point of view **

Standing in front of the four bodies gagged and bound, I can't help but smile. Esme did a fucking awesome job today. I really couldn't be happier.

It's time to turn out the lights on the dogs for good.

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Hi All,

Here it is the last full chapter of Prince Of The Underworld *cries* I can't believe this is almost over it seems like only yesterday this little plot bunny came into my head. :(

I have one very big thank you to make and that's to my lovely beta and amazing friend Lucy for her continued support and for giving up her time to make this story better. Love you lots like jelly tots 3

I also want to thank every single person that read and reviewed, your continued support means the world to me I never thought one of my stories would get over 200 reviews I can't thank you enough. :D

This last chapter has a very small mention of rape and suicide I just wanted to give you all fair warning in case you find it upsetting. The epilogue is being beta'd as we speak and I'll get it to you as soon as I get it back I can't wait for you to read what happens to these guys in the future.

I'm very tempted to do some future takes for this but they won't come straight away as I need to concentrate of my new fic Made For Each Other. You can find it here:

http:(/)www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(/)s(/)7869901(/)1(/)Made_For_Each_Other it's the total opposite to this story but you might like it ;)

All I have left to say is thank you from the bottom of my heart and enjoy I'm going to miss these guys so much.

Kirsty x

* * *

><p><strong>Prince Of The Underworld<strong>

**Chapter 14**

**Judgement Day part 2**

**Bella's Point Of View**

Esme looked like a woman on a mission as she left the house. The outfit and the look on her face showed she meant business. I'd be very scared if I crossed her today. She won't let anyone get in the way of what she wants when she's like this. She has a mission and she'd rather die than not complete it. I hate even thinking that but it's true. She's been in my position and she knows all there is to know about the life we live. Backing down isn't an option, for her death would be better than that in her eyes. Her husband's demise taught her that and she won't ever disappoint him, that's for sure.

I wouldn't want to disappoint Edward in this life or the next either so I can totally see where she's coming from. She's one in a million that one and I'm glad she came into my life when she did. If I hadn't called her that day that Carlisle threatened me, I don't know where I'd be now. I certainly wouldn't be engaged to the love of my life and I doubt very much that Carlisle would be dead. I'm sure he'd still have some control over my life if Edward hadn't given me Esme's number. I guess somewhere deep down, he always knew I'd need it for something. It's a shame she wasn't around more when myself and Edward first got together. I could have learnt so much more and a lot earlier than I did. I could have had this years ago.

No, no, now isn't the time for regrets or what ifs. What matters is the here and now. I have mutts to kill and a wedding to plan... A FUCKING WEDDING. Looking down at the rock on my finger, I can't help but grin. He proposed, he really did it. I can't actually believe this is real. The proposal was perfect and totally us. If it had be overly romantic or planned, I think it would have been less authentic, less us.

''Princess, you ready?'' Edward poked his head around the bedroom door before pushing it open and joining me on the edge of the bed.

''I am indeed.''

''Lets go do this thing then. I can't wait to see Black's face when he realises what's happening. He messed with the wrong family this time.''

''The important thing is they won't be messing with us again, not after today is over.'' Taking my hand, he pulls it towards his lips and kisses my ring finger.

''This looks really good on you. I like having my ring on your finger.''

''You own my heart and my body and I wouldn't have it any other way.'' Capturing my lips in a soft kiss he never moved to deepen it and neither did I. Now isn't the time for that. Now is the time to show how much we love each other. And I really couldn't take another round now. My pussy is screaming for a break after this morning.

''I wish we didn't have to go out today. I want to stay in and spoil you all day.''

''You have the rest of our lives to spoil me baby. Today is just one day.''

''Yeah but it's are engagement day... I should have waited ... done this better.'' Moving to straddle him, I cup his face in my hands and kiss his nose.

''It was perfect. You're perfect. This is perfect. Stop second guessing yourself.''

''I'm sorry. I will stop.''

''Good because your future wife doesn't like it when you do it.'' Smiling at each other like the fools, we only move when there's a knock at the door.

''Bella, Edward? We're heading out with Masen now. I thought you'd want to come down and say goodbye.'' Ali didn't move to open the door, she just waited patiently for once.

''Okay Ali. We'll follow you down. I just need to get something out of the safe.''

''Okay but hurry Edward. I don't want to miss a bargain.'' With a over the top huff, I heard her stomp her foot. ''I'll meet you down there. Esme should be across town really soon. You need to get moving.'' Shifting off his lap, he got up and went into the closet. When he came back out, he had a gun I've never seen before. I don't even know what it's called but it's pretty.

''I want one of those.'' Pointing at his waistband where he'd secured the gun, I swear I nearly drooled. I really really want that gun.

''You can have anything you want baby. I'll get you one as a wedding present.'' He held out his hand with my favourite crooked grin on his face. ''Come on. The sooner we get this done, the sooner Alice can plan the wedding.''

''YES!'' She's listening in that little minx. ''Oops, sorry. I really am going now, I swear. I have so many plans Bella...'' I took Edward's hand as she babbled on behind the closed door. When he pulled it open, she still hadn't stopped going on.

''Enough Alice. We have stuff to do today, remember?''

''Duh Edward. I was the one who came to hurry you up, wasn't I?'' They shared a look I couldn't quite work out before Alice led us back to the entrance hall. It seems we are holding everyone up.

''It's about time.'' Emmett grumbled under his breath as we hit the bottom step. ''We want to help you get the old mill set up. There's loads of toys in there. I want to play! Could you two get a move on?''

''Emmett, I'm going to say goodbye to my son. Go and get it the car. We're leaving in five minutes.''

''Awesome! Jas, come on!'' He was half way out the door before rushing back in and attacking Rose's face with a kiss. ''Have fun girls. Be careful and don't spend too much.''

''Us? Spend to much? Nooo!'' Alice shook her head and winked at Jasper.

''Spend as much as you want Ali. It's not like I could stop you even if I wanted to.''

''Love you Jazzy. Now go do some work, I have a wedding to plan.'' Jasper looked at Edward and I could see the pity in his eyes. He thinks we're fucking mad, I can tell. But if anyone can plan the wedding I want, it's Alice.

''Alice, don't even start ... you need to know what Bella wants first.''

''Oh Edward. I already know what Bella wants ... she wants something small, close family and friends only and it has to be pretty ... really pretty.''

''I want to get married in the backyard in Forks.'' I have no idea where that word vomit just came from but I love that garden and I'd love to get married there in the summer time. ''If that's okay with Edward.''

''Anything you want Princess... now we really have to get going. Esme should be there now and we need to be at the mill as soon as possible.''

After a quick goodbye to Masen and leaving Ali and Rose with a do and don't list, we left. Ben drove myself and Edward towards the mill. I've never been to this place or heard about it before but apparently it's good for what is going to go down today.

''Ben, you drive like Edward. You're going to get us pulled over by the cops.''

''Don't worry Bella. I could out drive anybody. My dad used to race. Taught me everything I know.'' Grabbing on to Edward, I hold on for dear life. For some reason, the way Ben drives is really putting me on edge.

''Calm down Princess, we'll be there soon. The way Ben's driving, we'll be there in half the time it usually takes.''

''I swear to God Ben, if you crash, I will shoot you.''

''Not going to happen Bella.''

''Huh, we'll see.''

''Princess, I love you. I wouldn't put you in danger. I trust Ben's driving almost as much as I trust my own.'' Snuggling into the crook of his neck, I take a deep breath in. At least this way, I can't see the scenery blurring by at 150mph. ''I can't believe you still react like this to speed. You'd be no good in a car chase.''

''I'd kick ass if I had too.'' The car slowly came to a stop and Edward chuckled.

''I know you would Princess. Take a look around. You're safe, we've stopped.'' Look out of the window, I take in my surroundings. It looks like we're on an old industrial estate.

''How did you get to use this place?''

''Easy, we own it.'' Well, that explains it then. ''This is just some of the land that will be half yours when you become Mrs Cullen.'' Helping me out of the car, he pulled me close and put his arm around my shoulder. ''I know it doesn't look like much but it's good to have when your in our line of business.''

''Well it's hardly a sexy piece of real estate but I can see the appeal.''

''This place is full of toys, toys that induce pain like you'll never know. They're wicked, evil and the perfect ending for a pack of mutts.''

''I love it when you talk dirty baby.''

''Did I tell you I loved you today?''

''Yeah, I think you did but you can tell me again.''

''I love you.''

''I love you too and I'm proud of you Edward. You've done so well taking over this family. I love seeing you work as warped as that sounds.''

''You know at any point if it gets too much today you can leave ... after seeing what you have already, I'm sure you'll be fine with this but don't be hesitant. If you think enough is enough, you can go and join Ben in the office.''

''I know that.''

''Seriously Bella, don't be stubborn about it. If it starts making you feel uncomfortable, leave.''

''Okay, okay, I will.''

''Thank you.'' I will leave if I have to but I doubt that'll happen. I want to watch Edward end these ass holes and put us firmly back in charge of this city. Nothing is sexier than watching Edward loose it because he rarely does. When he gets into that zone, nothing and no one can stop him, not even me. That should be scary but it really isn't. I love him and I know the man behind the ''monster'' as he likes to calls himself and he's the most wonderful man in the world.

''Will you go with Ben to the office while I check out the main room. I need to check the boys cleaned up properly after last time.''

''Okay.'' Edward led us both into the building until we reached a set of stairs.

''This is you Princess.''

''Follow me to my den Bella. You'll be a computer nerd by the time I'm finished with you.'' I actually snorted at that comment. I really repel technology and he knows it. Edward kissed me before he walked away laughing to himself.

''Yeah, right Ben. You know me better than that. I can't even get a kids' toy to work.'' As I followed him up the stairs to his den, I could see Edward walking around on the phone grinning like the cat that got the cream. I wonder what that's all about. ''So Ben, how's Angela doing?'' Best not to think about it until he comes back. He'll tell us soon enough.

''Yeah she's real good. Scans showed the baby's okay. Can't ask for more than that really.''

''Yeah I know what you mean.'' When we got to the landing at the top of the stairs, Ben took out a key to unlock the door.

''This is to keep Emmett out. Last time I left it open, he set up his Xbox in here when he was supposed to be keeping watch over the buildings.''

''Yeah I can see him doing that.'' Edward burst through the door still grinning and pulled me to him.

''Esme only went and got Jake and his three disciples. They were all at the house together. She kicked ass.''

''She did what? Is she okay? She shouldn't have gone alone. We should have...'' My rambling was stopped by a searing kiss. Fuck me, I want to jump him all over again.

''She's fine Princess. She's following the boys over now before she drops Vanessa at the safe house.'' I think I nodded but I can't be sure. I feel a bit dazed.

''That women is a legend.'' Turning slightly in Edward's arms, I saw Ben shake his head in awe as he moved to flick on the computer screens scattered around the room. ''I swear she needs a medal or something.''

''She's one of a kind that's for sure. I don't know where I'd be without her.'' Edward's hold on me tightened as I spoke of what could have been.

''No more what ifs Princess. We're together now and that's never going to change.'' Placing my left hand on his chest, I wriggled it.

''Yeah you're stuck with me now. Until until death do us part.''

''You guys are too cute but you not fucking in my den cause it's mine and Emmett and Rose already did it and didn't clean up.''

''Eww that's a little TMI Ben. I hope you made him come back and clean it?'' I looked up to Edward who smiled wickedly.

''Yeah I did. Made him clean up with a toothbrush.'' I nearly choked on my laugh at the look on his face as he said the words. ''What? He shouldn't mess with Ben's shit especially when I pay for it.''

''Talk of the devil and he shall appear.'' Ben pointed at one of the monitors as the other car full of our family pulled into the lot.

''Do you want Seth in here now? We have them all or are you going to let him go?''

''I think that should be his choice.'' Two police cars pulled in to the lot just after the boys entered the building and I almost panicked until I saw the registration plate. Fuck. It's just our boys bringing the dogs in.

''Lets go down. They made need a little help.'' When we got to the landing, Edward stopped and looked down at the boys.

''BOYS!'' They all stopped what they were doing immediately and looked up giving Edward their full attention. ''Esme may need a little help bringing the dogs in. She's brought back a few more than we originally planned.'' The scuffle that followed his words to get to the door was quite comical until Esme appeared in the door with a bruised face. Every one of them stopped and gawked as the anger built up in my chest.

''WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU WOMAN?'' Chief's outburst left him just as I was about to let rip. I practically ran down the stairs to her and pulled her into my arms.

''Esme! I'm so sorry! I should have come with you.''

''Oh hush child and you Charles. I'm a big girl. I can handle a few bruises. I assure you they're all worse off than me. We even have a body bag.'' Edward came up behind me after giving the boys orders to help retrieve the mutts. ''Sorry Edward, it couldn't be helped. The boy shot Liam.''

''It's okay. Make sure to tell them to bring the bag in too when you leave.''

''I will. Now where's Seth? Is he staying or coming with us? I need to drop Vanessa off.'' Looking around, I located him standing behind Chief.

''Seth, could you come here please?'' He walked towards us with a wary smile on his face.

''What's up?'' Edward began to speak before anyone else had the chance.

''Seth, Esme brought back the top boys. It's up to you now whether you stay or go. We don't need you for tonight. Emmett Jasper and Eric should be able to handle it but if you want to stay and pledge you allegiance to us in front of them, I'm more than happy for you to do so.'' He thought about it for a split second before smiling.

''I'm staying. I need to watch this go down. Enough is enough. I want them to know I'm the mole. It's not like they can hurt me now is it?''

''Ha! They won't be hurting anyone every again, you can hold me to that.'' Seth held his hand out for Edward to shake and the deal was done. There's no turning back for him now, they will know he's the mole.

''Okay. I'll go and drop Vanessa at the house. I won't be long.''

''Get some ice on that bruise Esme please and that's an order so don't even think about ignoring me. Chief, go with her make sure that's cleaned up before I get home.''

''Him Bella? Really? Can't I just call the girls?''

''No, you'll scare Masen if he sees you like that.'' She grimaced but agreed with a nod of her head before turning and walking back out to towards the car.

''Don't worry Bells, I'll look after her.'' Chief kissed my head as he past me and gave me a wink. Hopefully they'll sort their shit out now. They have a little while to talk it out or fuck it out. Either would work, I just need the tension to stop.

''GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!'' Emmett and Jasper have just come through carrying a large body between them and he's not happy. I think it may be head mutt. He has a bag over his head and he's cuffed and to say he's pissed would be an understatement. ''WHAT THE FUCK HAS THAT BITCH DONE WITH MY KIDS!''

''Emmett, tie him to one of the beams. Put his pups around him.''

''Got it boss.''

''CULLEN YOU SHIT! IS THAT YOU?... I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF ME ... '' Edward walked towards his covered head and punched down hard.

''I suggest you shut the fuck up boy. You're just making this harder on yourself.''

''I'M GOING TO KILL YOU CULLEN! I SWEAR IT! I HAVE FRIENDS IN HIGH PLACES!''

''Ha, no you don't mutt. They're all dead... I killed them all.'' Three more bodies where carried, shouting and fighting against their restraints. It took a few of the boys to get them tied to the beams in the middle of the main room as instructed but once it was done, they were a sight to behold. None of their feet are touching the ground and their arms are tied behind their backs. They're really are pawns in our game now.

''Um Bella?'' I turned to one of the London boys... yeah I don't know all their names, there's just too many of them.

''Yes?''

''Is there a first aid kit here? One of our boys got hit. It's a little deep and will need cleaning up.'' Shit, someone got hit? Why did I not know about this?

''I have a kit upstairs. Do you want to get him and follow me?'' Ben stepped up and took charge thankfully. I have no idea how to treat a wound. I just cause them.

''Yeah thanks. I'll go grab him now.''

''Thank you Ben.''

''No problem boss, have fun.'' With a wave, he followed London guy, leaving me alone. Turning back towards the main room, I slowly walk to Edward's side and take his hand.

''You ready Princess?''

''Hell yeah.''

''Boys, take their hoods off and gag them. I don't want to hear anything any of them have to say.''

''CULLEN, YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!''

''QUIET! YOU WILL NOT SPEAK UNLESS YOU'RE SPOKEN TO!''

''FUCK OFF PRICK!''

''Baby, please make him shut up. He's giving me a headache.'' I looked at him with a mock pout and he raised an eyebrow.

''What do you suggest Princess?''

''Shoot him. No let me shoot him, that'd be fun.'' Bouncing on my heels, I got a little excited.

''Calm down Princess. We have all the time in the world.'' With a huff, I calmed myself back down just in time to see Jacob's head get uncovered. A snide smile crossed his face when he saw me.

''Well, well, well, Bella Swan. You're looking as sexy as ever. Are you sure you've chosen the right man?''

''Positive.'' Wagging my ring finger at him, I leaned up and kissed Edward's cheek. ''Now shut the fuck up Black or I will put a bullet in you.''

''You haven't got it in you gorgeous. I could put something in you though.'' Edward growled from beside me and his hand twitched towards his gun. ''You haven't been with a real man, maybe you should try it.''

''I'd rather put a bullet in my own head... and don't test me. I have a mean aim.''

''You shoot me? That's fucking laughable.''

''Don't underestimate her Jake. Did you not know she killed Carlisle?'' Seth came to my side and Jacob's face reddened in anger.

''Seth? What the fuck have you done?'' He doesn't sound half as menacing as Edward. He is such a fool.

''Boss, may I?''

''BOSS? BOSS? I THINK YOU'RE MISTAKEN!''

''The floor is yours Seth.''

''When I get out of this, I will let Embry kill you... that little shit will be back soon and we all know he would love nothing more than to bump you off.'' Seth started laughing hysterically as he walked towards Jacob. All the other boys are gagged and watching the scene in front of them intently.

''Did you not know? Oh my God, I'm so sorry to be the bearer of bad news.'' Oh how I love the sarcastic tone. ''Edward murdered Embry Jakey Pooh. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time and poof, just like that, he's gone.''

''You're lying. I can tell.''

''No, I assure you I'm not. Edward pulled the trigger and killed him at the same time Bella shot Carlisle in the head... They really are a great team... and then there's the Voltouri, the very dead Voltouri. Even that little bitch that gave you head in front of all the boys is gone... poof.'' Jake didn't say a word during Seth's rant. He just looked from us back to him over and over again.

''This is horse shit!'' Pulling at his restraints, he tried to loosen them to no avail.

''Stop fighting Jake. You're not getting out of this. You are dying tonight along with these idiots that follow you around like puppy dogs.''

''Why Seth?''

''Why he asks, why? This is for making me kill even though I almost past out in fear. This is for trying to turn me into you. This is for raping my girlfriend and knocking her up. You hurt her so much she killed herself... does that make you proud?'' Fuck me, that asshole did that? Seth never mentioned anything. No wonder he hates him so much.

''I didn't rape her, she wanted it, she begged for it.'' Edward let go of my hand and walked forward towards Seth. He's losing his cool. Hell I would too. I want to fuck his shit up and then feed him to the lions at the zoo.

''Seth, he's going to pay for everything he did and more. Do you need to leave or do you want to stay?''

''I'm staying. There's a part of his anatomy I'd like to remove whilst he's still alive.''

''Oh we'll be removing more than that believe me. I think Bella has a revenge plan in mind too, don't you Princess?''

''Do I. These fuckers will be wishing for death by the time we're done. Now if you boys wouldn't mind stepping aside, I want to get this party started.'' Edward and Seth walked back to me as I drew my gun. ''Now Seth, pick a body part. My fingers itching to do some damage.'' I moved my aim over every part of Jacob's body. ''Just say when.'' When my gun rolled over his cock for the second time, Seth held up his hand.

''Stop.'' I pulled the trigger and a girlish scream filled the room. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as his face distorted in pain. Little fucker will never hurt another woman again.

The next few hours past in the same fashion. Each pup got his own form of torture. Every part of their bodies were battered, cut and shot until they begged for death. One by one, we put them out of the misery. Jacob was the only man left standing at the end and that was just the way we planned it. He should die slowly. He should suffer more than any of the other fuckers that came into this building today. He raped and tortured a girl until she killed herself. He shouldn't get away with that, he should rot. Words can't describe how evil that man is.. I don't think it can be put into words.

With blood on my clothes, I walked around the room at a leisurely pace as the boys carried on doing their thing. If this doesn't stop soon, they'll be removing limbs. Ah well, let them.

''Enough! Kill me, kill me!''

''What was that Black?''

''Kill me please.''

''Princess, what do you think?''

''Hmm I don't know, Seth?''

''I think it's time he went to hell. You're scum Jacob Black. Kill him Edward, take him out of our lives for good. I can't even bear to look at him any more.''

''Jacob Black, you're dead.'' With that, he shot him in the head and it was all over. All the planning and time paid off. He's gone. We won, we actually won!

We walked out of that building later that night ready and prepared to take our places as King and Queen of the underworld.

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think :)<p>

Kirsty xx


	16. Epilogue

Hi All,

The epilogue has landed :) I have a big thank you to make again to my beta Lucy (loopylu_13) for getting this back to me so quickly. You have been awesome through this whole fic even when it put your teeth on edge ;)

Those of you that have had review replies will know that I am thinking of doing some outtakes for this story. I'm not sure when this will happen as I'm busy with my new story Made For Each Other but I can promise you I will be doing them at some point, so pop me on author alert or follow me on twitter (Kirstylou_Rob23) so I can keep you updated :D

Another big thank you to everyone that has reviewed I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate it you are all awesome :D

The only thing left to say is enjoy :)

Kirsty x

* * *

><p><strong>Prince Of The Underworld<strong>

**The Epilogue**

**Edwards Point Of View**

It's been nine years since we took down the mutt and his pups. Nine years since my wife came back into my life and nine years since I got the best give ever, my son Masen. Life's pretty damn good at the moment. My kids... yes, kids plural are excelling in school and my wife is as beautiful and round as ever. We're expecting our fourth child in around four months time. Our brood started expanding after the wedding. Prince was born first followed by Angel, my mini Princess. Two years later, she's every bit Bella's mini me, even down to the stubborn attitude. Prince is a mixture of both of us but a little on the quiet side. He'd rather read a book than socialise but Bella assures me he'll get more out going as he gets older.

Business is booming and we're very much still on top. Bella is as feared if not more feared than me which is quite brilliant in my opinion. She's very much the Queen of this empire and she won't be going anywhere any time soon, even if she has a bump to contend with. She refuses to be wrapped up in cotton wool and still demands to be kept up to date on business and attends as many business deals as she can. She has had the weirdest cravings this time around. We have no idea whether we're having a boy or a girl. I hope it's another girl, one more Bella. Then maybe we can try for another boy... we have a big house, may as well fill it. Bella is a fantastic mother. She refuses to have a nanny and she handles the kids so well.

They're well behaved, well Angel is. The boys are too much like me. I know Prince is quiet but he can handle himself. Even at six years old, I know he's going to be a force to be reconded with when he hits his teens. He loves sitting at the computer with Ben and pulling things a part and rebuilding them. Yes, we have a lot of Lego in this house. We're almost over flowing. Masen is a carbon copy of me even down to his personality. He won't be messed with and won't let anyone mess with his sibling or cousins either. I'm trying to calm him down a little but like I said, he's too much like me. He's hot headed although he can turn it on and off as well as I can, maybe even better.

All the family are happy. The Chief finally got up the courage and proposed to Esme after an eight year relationship. They've now been engaged for one and are getting married in the summer during the kids vacation. Rose and Emmett are happy. They have twin boys and Alice and Jasper have a boy and a girl. Neither couple wants any more just yet, so myself and Bella are way out in front on that count. Bella keeps telling me it's not a competition but I know my kids are the most awesome kids out there anyway so we win hands down, no matter what.

''EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!'' Oh shit, Bella's either craving sex or she's pissed off about something. Storming through my door, she thrust the house phone at me. ''Take this. I can't deal with this dick any more. He's trying to... urrrggh, just talk to him.''

''Who exactly am I supposed to be talking to Princess?''

''It's Masen's school.'' Not good.

''This is Edward Cullen. You have five minutes... Go.''

''Mr Cullen, this is Mr Banner, Masen's principal. I need you to come down to the school at once and collect your son. He's thrown a chair at a teacher.''

''And why exactly did he do that?''

''Well... I don't...''

''Don't you think you should ask him?''

''I have. He's lying. The teacher said so.''

''Well one of your teachers wouldn't lie would they.'' I hate this prick. I donate a lot of money to this fucked up establishment and he's nothing but a wanker.

''No, my teachers are honourable.''

''Are you saying my son isn't?''

''Well...''

''I suggest you answer me before you really piss me off.''

''Could you come and collect your son please Mr Cullen. I don't want to see him on school property until after the weekend.''

''I suggest you learn some respect before I get there. We wouldn't want something bad to happen, would we?''

''Um...I well no...''

''I'll be there soon.'' Hanging up the phone, I threw it down on my desk and ran my fingers through my hair.

''Let's go Princess. Bring your gun.''

''Yes! I really want to kick this guy's ass.''

''You have to be calm. I will not have you upsetting the baby.''

''But kicking this guy's ass will make me happy. I know my son and he wouldn't have done that unless he had good reason and the baby wants to stand up for his or her brother.'' She's pulled out the pout. No, no, no, not the pout. The pout is lethal and has been inherited by my daughter. She uses it on me almost every day to get what she wants. Only with Bella, I know what that pout can do to my cock and she gets her way a lot quicker and she knows exactly why.

''Okay, call the Chief. We'll need him to drive us in and pick up the Prince and Angel. If this all goes wrong which in the mood I'm in right now, no doubt it will.''

''You got it baby. I'll be right back.'' She walked out of the room giving her backside an extra sway as she went causing me to harden to the point of having a brick in my pants. Yeah my wife still has it. I swear I get hard every time I see her. I'm like a school boy on prom night half the time.

Adjusting myself, I walk through the house to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water. Now, my son would not throw a chair at a teacher without good reason. I know this. I raised him better than that. I also raised him to stand up for himself, no matter how big or tough the opponent. The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Just ask Emmett. All my kids will know how to protect themselves as soon as they hit the right age and my mini Princess will have extra protection as soon as the first boy in her pre-K class looks at her wrong. Yes I'm protective, sue me. She won't be dating until she's forty five if I have my way.

''Esme and the Chief are on their way over.'' Way over? They live out back in the flat above the garage. All they have to do is walk around to the drive way.

''Excellent. Let's lock up shall we?'' Taking her by the hand, I led her out to the front of the house. She locks up like always whilst I kept an eye on the surrounding area. I still don't take any chances when it comes to her. I will not loose her again, EVER.

''What's happened? Why is my grandson in trouble?'' Esme started talking before I even got the car door fully open. ''I swear those teachers have a vendetta against my grandchildren. I ought to teach them fuckers a lesson.''

''Calm down Esme. I'm sure Edward can sort this without you going all mad grandmother on them... and don't raise your bitch brow at me either. You know I'm right.''

''What ever Charles... so what exactly did he do?''

''My son, the chip off the old block, threw a chair at his teacher.'' The Chief's laugh boomed through the car as we made our way towards the highway.

''Why exactly did he do that?''

''We have no idea. He's ten and my son. Something must have pissed him off.''

''Well before you kill the teacher, hear the boy out. I don't think Masen would do something without being provoked though. This is very strange.'' Esme looked back at me with an exasperated look on her face. ''You're forgetting he's Bella's son too. She has the worst temper when she looses it.''

''I am here you know... talking about me like I'm not here. I can't help it if he got the best of me and Edward... he's our son, what do people expect?'' Yeah she's mumbling to herself. ''And I'll bet he has a damn good reason too... he better have anyway because if he doesn't, I'll take his Xbox away.''

''Calm down Princess. Remember what we said about stress.''

''I'm. Not. Stressed.''

''Okay.''

''We've been through every time I've been pregnant. The baby will be fine. I won't let anything bad happen.''

''Okay, okay, I'll back off.''

''It's about time. I mean, three times we've been through this now Edward and you still worry about me as much as you did when I was pregnant with Prince.''

''Oh Bella, do shut up. He is your husband. He's allowed to worry about you.'' Only Esme can talk to Bella like that and get away with it. No one else would dare talk to her like that or they'd end up ten feet under.

''It's just... urrrggh you guys are so overbearing sometimes.''... Leaning towards me, she wrapped her arms around me. ''Baby, it'd really make me feel better if you let me kick this guy's ass.''

''Stop with the pout. We have to talk to Mase before we make any decisions.''

''But if he's being mean to my baby, I can right?''

''We'll see.''

''That means yes. Thank you baby.'' Kissing my cheek, she leans right over me and grabs my jean covered dick. Leaning down to her ear, I make it look as if I'm nuzzling her.

''You're playing with fire Princess. If I have to, I'll take you here and now. I don't care if we have an audience.'' She looked up at me with reddened cheeks and pulled her hand away from my hardened cock. Burying her face deeper into the crook of my neck, she sighed and rubbed her belly. She will be sorting that shit out later. That's the second time today she's left me hard, it won't be happening again.

''So... boss, how would you like to enter the school premises? Will it be quiet and under the radar or in typical Cullen style, loud and over the top?''

''Fuck under the radar! Let these fuckers see what's coming.'' Just before we pulled into the lot at the school, the Chief picked up his speed to such an extent that when he pulled to a stop in a space by the side walk, the tires screeched loudly. Don't worry, the kids are all inside. I'm not much of a fucker. I just want to send the teachers as message.

''You ready for this Princess?'' She looked up at me with a shit eating grin on her face and nodded.

''Lets go have some fun, shall we?'' I took her hand as we excited the car and we began the walk around to the school's reception. I hate this fucking place. It's so posh and everyone here seems to be up themselves. We only choose it because it's close to home and it gets amazing results in all inspections. Sometimes I wished we'd homes schooled the kids.

''Looks like we might see Angel a little sooner than expected.'' Bella nudged me and pointed over to the pre K play ground where all the kids were out playing. Looking down at my watch, I realised it's a bit late for recess. They must have earned a treat or something. That happens when your Angel's age. Prince and Masen are forever moaning about this place and the fact its not fun any more. As we got closer, the decibel level increased. Bella automatically started looking for mini Princess in the crowd. Neither of us could see her in the sea of small people so we carried on past.

''DADDY ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! DON'TS GO WITHOUT MY KISS!'' See, just like her mother. I spun around on my heel and walked back towards my Angel who is currently trying to climb the fence behind a small play house where she must have been playing. ''MOMMY! DADDY!'' She squealed when I lifted her over the fence and gave me the sloppiest kiss I've ever had.

''What about me Angel? Don't forget me.'' After another sloppy kiss, Angel started playing with the top of my t-shirt.

''Why you here? We not finished yet.''

''We have to talk to the principal about Masen.'' We have never baby talked mini and her speech is amazing. She's been holding conversations for ages and never stops talking.

''Did the teacher be mean to Mase gain?'' What? When did this start?

''What do you mean mini?'' Oh Momma's mad. I can tell, her whole posture has changed.

''The teacher is mean to Mase all the times.''

''How do you know?''

''He gets set sometimes so I give him cuddles.''

''Well, you're a very good girl.''

''I know.'' So modest. Not.

''We'll be back out to pick you up soon, okay? Go play.''

''Okay daddy. Bye mommy, bye daddy. See you in a minute.'' She didn't give us a second glance once she was back playing with her friends. She's growing up too quickly. I don't like it. Bella started to pull me away from Angel and as soon as we were out of each shot, I was ready to let rip.

''Lets go sort this out, once and for all. This guy has just pissed me off even more. He's bullying our son?''

''I'm glad you're finally seeing my side of things baby. I didn't want to have to kick ass by myself. It wouldn't have been any fun. As for the bullying, he better fucking not be.''

''Well you better believe we're going to get to the bottom of this, one way or another. We can't shot him here though so don't even think about it Princess. No matter how much of a dick he is.''

''We can scare him though right?... I mean, we can really shit him up?''

''Hell yeah we can. We're the Cullen's, even the name should have him shitting himself. He's probably sat in his office planning his escape route.''

''I hope there isn't one. It's been ages since we've had an proper fun.''

''We have fun, it just usually happens in the bedroom.''

''Don't start that Edward. We have something to sort out. Now is not the time to think about sex!'' She's right. I need to get my mind out of the gutter and quickly otherwise I'll be hard again within minutes which I don't need to be dealing with again today. Unless Bella's hot mouth is around it... okay, this is not helping. Stop.

''Mr and Mrs Cullen, how can I help you today?'' The receptionist spoke as soon as we entered the building, not even giving us enough time to get to her desk.

''We're here to see Mr Banner regarding our son Masen Cullen.''

''Okay, let me just call through to him and then I'll take you through.'' I zoned out whilst she made her call and glanced around the building we'd just entered. I really fucking hate this place. It's so preppy and posh which the Cullens are not. I'm pulling the kids out of this place and soon.

''Okay Mr and Mrs Cullen, if you'd like to follow me.'' She led us through a maze of corridors and up some stairs before we finally reached a row of offices. ''It's this one.'' She knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. Fuck this.

''I suggest you leave now.'' She jumped out of the way of the door just before I pushed it open and stormed through.

''Dad. Mom.'' Both my boys stood from their seats which are positioned outside another small office. Why the fuck are both my boys here? I thought this was about Masen?

''Prince? I thought this was about Masen. Why are you out of class?''

''Well I told the teacher she got the wrong answer and she kept telling me I was wrong so... I kind of told her to shut up and she got a little annoyed and set me out... Dad, I swear she was wrong. I'm just better at math than she is and she doesn't like it.''

''Prince.'' Bella got down to his level and looked him straight in the eye. ''We both know there's more to it than that so how about you tell me the truth?''

''Okay... okay I may have told her she wasn't qualified to do her job too.'' That's my boy. Bella turned to me and silenced the laugh that left my lips. She definitely does the disciplining in this relationship. The kids know I'm a soft touch unless they're really bad then they know I take no shit.

''Prince, I know you swallowed a dictionary but you're not as smart as your teacher. She has a degree. You have to work really hard to get one of those.''

''Mom, she's a trainee teacher. She doesn't have a degree yet.''

''Wait a fucking minute. Someone who isn't qualified is teaching my son? I told you this place is getting worse Bella. Ever since this guy took over, it's gone down the shitter.''

''Edward! Do not fucking swear in front of the children. You know it pisses me off!''

''You just swore yourself Princess.'' I'm going to pay for that later. I can feel it.

''Do as I say, not as I do. Got it?''

''What ever you say Princess.'' The boys laughing behind her diverted Bella's attention away from me and back to them.

''Enough! Both of you! This is serious. I need to know exactly what happened with you now Masen. I don't want to kick this guy's ass without a good reason.'' Masen automatically looked down to the floor and flushed red.

''You should tell them Mase. They can help you. It doesn't matter, they won't tell you off, they'll help.'' Prince tapped his knee encouragingly.

''He's right Masen. We won't tell you off, will we dad?''

''No, we just want to know what happened, that's all.''

''They call me thick and stupid.'' It was barely a whisper but it was loud enough for us both to hear. Bella automatically stood and pulled Masen up with her cupping his face in her hands.

''Masen, you listen to me. You are not thick.''

''Mom, I'm not as smart as Prince and he's younger than me. The work they give me is too hard and when I ask for help, they say no.''

''THEY SAID NO TO MY KID ... I'm going to kill him! Where is he?''

''We'll get to that baby. Patients.'' Bella kept talking to Masen as I began to pace around the small space.

''Dad, stop.'' Prince stopped in front of me so I picked him up and paced with him in my arms. He pushed up his glasses and sighed, looking at me with his version on the pout. ''Dad, do we have to still come here cause I don't like it. I am smarter than that teacher. I swear. Test us both, I'll win.''

''I know you will mate and don't worry, you're not coming back. I'll transfer you to Oak Hill.''

''YES! That's awesome.'' He just fist pumped? I blame Emmett and Jasper for teaching him how to be 'hip'. They wouldn't know the first thing about being hip. I'm hipper than they are, it's a proven fact, just ask Bella.

''Okay so, where did the...''

''Edward, language.''

''I didn't even say anything.''

''You didn't have to. You have a potty mouth. Every other word out of your trap is naughty.''

''Where did the lovely Mr Banner go?''

''He went to get coffee. Dad? You're not mad because I'm stupid, are you?'' Placing Prince down on the floor, I walked over to my eldest son. Kneeling down, I looked in to his eyes.

''Masen Anthony Cullen, you are not stupid. You just need a little extra help like I did at school, that's all. I'm sure your mom wouldn't mind tutoring you and I can help too.''

''Really and we can go to Oak Hill?''

''Yes.''

''Awesome... Dad? As I stood up for myself, can I have that new game for my Xbox please?''

''We'll see.''

''Yes.'' My kids know 'we'll see' means yes... when it comes to me, anyway. ''So how long ago did he leave you?''

''Ages ago.''

''HA! He's done a runner. He really did shit himself... Edward, this is classic. What do we do to teach him a lesson now.'' Masen looked between me and the door to the dick head's office a few times and smiled.

''What's the plan Mase?''

''Well you guys can't hurt him with us here anyway cause that would be sick...So we could trash his office. Leave him a little reminder of us. I helped Uncle Emmett trash this guy's car before, it was fun.'' He did what with Emmett? Bella raised her eyebrow at me and shook her head.

''I'm going to put a cap in his ass for real this time.'' Ooh, he's in so much trouble.

''Come on then boys, it's time to show this fucked up establishment what the Cullen's are made of.''

''Yeah, no one messes with the Cullen's.''

My love, my life, my family. Fucking perfect or what.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Let me know in a review :)<p> 


End file.
